SOVIETIC COPS SERIES
by Anuzera-san
Summary: Cerita ini saya buat karena saya terinspirasi oleh negara-negara yang tergabung di Blok Timur. Kesenangan saya terhadap Blok Timur mengantarkan saya untuk menulis cerita ini. Dan akan dibuat chapter2 yang lain. Rating jadi T gara2 ada kasarnya.
1. Sovietic Cops 1

SOVIETIC COPS

**Tokoh : Rusia, Ukraina, Belarus, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Polandia, Hongaria, Romania, ****Moldova, ****Bulgaria****, Prusia**

**Disc : Hetalia punya Oom Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Perhatian : TERLALU BANYAK MENCERITAKAN TENTANG EROPA TIMUR, SUPER DUPER JAYUS DAN LEBAY SEKALI, PEMAKAIAN NAMA NEGARA DAN ADA UNSUR-UNSUR YANG SEDIKIT EKSTRIM #jayus #lebay #diseretkepengadilan #bilanginperdanamenteri**

**Note : Rusia, Prusia, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Polandia, Moldova dan Bulgaria adalah LAKI-LAKI; Ukraina, Belarus, Hongaria dan Romania adalah PEREMPUAN**

**Part 1**

Siang hari, Rusia bertemu dengan 2 makhluk jayus yang bernama Polandia dan Bulgaria. Mereka akan makan siang di salah satu restoran Cina di sebuah ruko. Mereka akan makan siang bareng, kebetulan Rusia punya voucher restoran Cina yang disimpannya. Tetapi, mereka masih ragu karena makanan Cina ada yang pedas rasanya.

Saat menuju restoran, mereka sempat dirundung panik gara-gara belum pernah makan makanan yang pedas. Polandia misalnya, seumur hidup dia belum pernah makan makanan yang rasanya pedas karena dia terbiasa makan makanan yang gurih dan asam, sesekali dia makan makanan yang manis seperti permen dan puding. Mungkin karena makanan Polandia tidak banyak yang berbumbu.

Lalu, Rusia berusaha untuk mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Ternyata jam makan siang baru saja dimulai dan restoran masih belum terlalu penuh. Akhirnya mereka duduk di meja nomor 14. Mereka duduk bertiga dan mengobrol.

"Kita udah nyampe sini, da." kata Rusia.

"Aku udah ada tanda-tanda laper nih!" seru Polandia.

"Aku juga. Ntar muntah lagi." kata Bulgaria.

"Sabar. Nanti kita dapet daftar menu, da." kata Rusia.

"Daftar menu udah dateng." kata Bulgaria.

"Ada 3 biji." kata Polandia.

"Yuk, kita pilih, da!" kata Rusia.

"Mau pesan apa, Ivan?" tanya pelayan.

"Saya pesan La Mian,da." kata Rusia.

"Saya pesan Chicken Kung Pao." kata Polandia.

"Saya pesan Mi Goreng Seafood." kata Bulgaria.

"Anda mau minum apa?" tanya pelayan lagi.

"Minuman untuk bersama, Green Tea, da." kata Rusia.

Saat menunggu, mereka melamun dan galau karena memikirkan makanan dari negara mereka masing-masing yang tidak terlalu menggunankan bumbu dan kebanyakan dikukus atau direbus, namun ada juga yang digoreng atau dipanggang, tapi jarang sekali ditemui di sana. Inilah maksud author untuk menulis fanfic tentang makanan gara-gara ada buku yang menampilkan makanan dari Eropa Timur. Buku milik author sudah lama, terbitan akhir tahun 70-an. Setiap kali author membaca, author selalu teringat-ingat dengan negara yang ada di buku tersebut.

Setelah pesanan datang, mereka langsung makan dengan lahap dan cepat-cepat. Hanya Rusia yang terlihat santai saat makan. Polandia dan Bulgaria makan dengan cepat seperti mobil F1 karena bernafsu ingin selesai dan menghabiskan makanan dan minuman. Saat Polandia telah selesai makan, Bulgaria masih berjuang untuk menghabiskan 2 sendok lagi makanan dan Rusia masih makan seperempat porsi lagi.

Saat minum, Polandia terlihat buru-buru, sedangkan Rusia dan Bulgaria santai saja. Ternyata, Polandia, makhluk jayus berambut pirang tersebut juga cepat dalam menghbaiskan makanan dan minuman. Sedangkan Rusia terlihat sangat sangat santai dalam makan maupun minum. Setelah menghabiskannya, Rusia membayar hidangan untuk 3 orang dengan menggunakan voucher. Ternyata, voucher restoran Cina milik Rusia masih berlaku hingga pertengahan tahun 2011.

**Part 2**

Ukraina mengajak Polandia dan Trio Baltik pergi ke Living World. Mereka pergi dengan mobil yang dipinjam dari Rusia. Mobil tersebut adalah Toyota Avanza warna merah yang merupakan hadiah dari kupon undian baterai yang tak sengaja ditemukannya 4 tahun yang lalu. Mobil tersebut dipakai untuk bepergian ke kantor dan juga bepergian dengan sepupunya. Yang menjadi sopirnya adalah Ukraina, hebat juga perempuan seperti Ukraina, bisa menyetir mobil sendiri.

Saat di mal, Ukraina memarkir mobil di lantai 1. Setelah turun dari mobil, mereka langsung berjalan dari parkir, lalu Ace Hardware dan naik lift untuk menuju lantai dasar. Yang mengusulkan naik lift adalah Latvia, cowok dengan tubuh pendek, pemalu dan cengeng. Ia memilih lift karena ia dan Lithuania ingin cepat-cepat sampai lantai dasar.

"Kita sudah sampai!" seru Polandia.

"Hu...Hu..." tangis Latvia di depan Ukraina.

"Kita mau ke mana ya?" tanya Lithuania.

"Makan dulu aja, semuanya belum makan." jawab Polandia.

"Cari tempat makan yang Western." kata Estonia.

"Iya deh, aku usahain." kata Polandia halus.

"Aku... mau... makan..." kata Latvia.

"Ini udah jam 2 lho!" seru Polandia tegas.

"Iya. Aku udah lama laper nih." kata Lithuania.

"Kalo kita menahan lapar dalam waktu yang lama, nanti kita bisa kena maag lho." papar Ukraina.

"Kayak Inggris dan Prancis, dong?" tanya Latvia.

"Iya. Karena perut punya jadwal untuk diisi." jelas Ukraina.

"Kenapa mereka bisa sakit maag?" tanya Latvia cuek.

"Bawaan dari lahir, kali." jawab Polandia cuek.

"Bukan! Tapi karena dulu mereka suka telat makan, jadinya kena maag." papar Lithuania.

"Udah jam 2 lewat 5." kata Polandia.

"Yuk kita makan!" seru Lithuania.

"Abis aku cari, ternyata banyakan Oriental." kata Estonia.

"Ya udah, terima aja." kata Lithuania halus.

"Di mana?" tanya Polandia.

"Di Sushimise aja." jawab Lithuania.

Akhirnya Lithuania memilih restoran Sushimise, karena menurut Estonia, di Living World memang kebanyakan restoran Asia seperti restoran Oriental karena memang banyak orang Cina #ngarep di sini. Alasan dipilihnya Sushimise karena Polandia dan Lithuania sama-sama penggemar sushi. Sejak lama mereka menyukai sushi karena menyehatkan dan mentah, tetapi bisa berbahaya jika tidak dimasak terlebih dahulu.

Sampai di Sushimise, Polandia melihat banyaknya pengunjung yang telah selesai makan, berarti jam makan siang usai. Tetapi, bagi anggota Hetalia yang belum makan, inilah kesempatan makan siang di mal bersama di luar jam makan siang, karena di jam-jam tersebut restoran selalu penuh dipadati pengunjung seperti pegawai kantor. Alasan mereka untuk menunda makan karena saat jam makan siang restoran selalu penuh dan tidak ada yang kosong.

Saat pelayan menyodorkan daftar menu, setiap orang mendapat satu daftar menu agar tidak berebut. Mereka pun mengamati daftar menu dengan cermat dan menentukan mana menu yang akan mereka pesan. Setelah 10 menit, belum ada tanda-tanda mengucapkan menu yang akan dipesan. Setelah 2 menit, Lithuania dan Polandialah yang duluan menjawab menu apa yang mereka pesan. Setelah itu, Latvia dan Ukraina yang menyusul, namun Estonia menjadi juru kunci karena belum tahu banyak tentang sushi.

"Mau apa Anda semua?" tanya pelayan.

Saat bagian makanan

"Unagi Kabayaki dan California Roll." kata Lithuania.

"Unagi Dragon 2 dan Gindara Steak." kata Ukraina.

"Tambah Tempura untuk semua." kata Ukraina lagi.

Saat bagian minuman

"Cold Ocha 2 porsi." kata Ukraina.

"Green Tea Milkshake 3 porsi." kata Lithuania.

Setelah itu, Ukraina memikirkan menu untuk siapa. Ia makan Unagi Dragon dan minum Cold Ocha. Polandia makan Unagi Kabayaki dan minum Cold Ocha. Trio Baltik minum Green Tea Milkshake tetapi menu yang mereka makan berbeda. Lithuania makan California Roll, Latvia makan Unagi Dragon dan Estonia makan Gindara Steak karena dia belum mengerti tentang sushi. Mereka pun adil dan memiliki bagian yang sama.

Saat makan, mereka terlihat sangat santai karena sushi adalah makanan mentah. Makan sushi sebaiknya langsung ke mulut agar tatannya tidak berceceran. Cara makannya adalah menggunakan sumpit dan makan langsung ke mulut, bukan dimakan setengah-setengah. Saat menggunakan wasabi, diaduk dulu di dalam saus shoyu sebelum dioles agar pedasnya terasa. Saat mencocolkan sushi ke dalam saus, mereka mencocolnya menggunakan sumpit, bukan dengan tangan. Ada juga yang menambahkan mayones ke dalam sushi seperti Ukraina, Polandia dan Lithuania. Mereka suka dengan mayones saat makan, karena mayones paling cocok dicocol dengan makanan tertentu seperti kentang goreng dan steak. Sedangkan Latvia hanya memakai kecap saat makan sushi karena dia tidak terlalu kuat dengan rasa pedas dari wasabi. Ukraina dan Polandia juga menambahkan sedikit jahe merah yang disebut gari ke dalam sushi mereka.

Setelah makan, mereka menggunakan gari untuk menetralisir rasa sushi. Semua anggota Hetalia yang tergabung di Blok Soviet (kecuali Estonia) makan gari setelah makan sushi. Kemudian, mereka minum minuman yang mereka pesan. Mereka meminumnya dengan santai karena usai makan. Sedikit demi sedikit mereka minum minuman tersebut. Ada yang beristirahat setiap bagian seperti Latvia dan Lithuania. Mereka beristirahat setiap seperlima bagian. Adapun Polandia yang beristirahat setiap seperempat bagian. Setelah minum, mereka beristirahat sebentar dan Ukraina membayarnya dengan kartu kredit.

Setelah makan, mereka pun menuju Informa. Mereka tidak membeli apa-apa, tetapi mereka sangat terpesona dengan mebel-mebel gaya modern yang ada di situ. Hampir semua tertarik dengan desain interior modern karena desainnya simple dan terkesan bersih. FYI, Informa adalah took furniture yang masih satu grup dengan Index Furnishing dan Ace Home Center. Informa juga ada di Living World Alam Sutra. Author pernah ke sana, tetapi tidak masuk ke sana.

Saat masuk di Informa, tiba-tiba Polandia teringat dengan nuansa minimalis. Ia ingin rumahnya dibangun dengan nuansa minimalis dan juga interiornya. Ia juga menyukai gaya minimalis karena terkesan modern dan simpel. Estonia dan Latvia ikut-ikutan suka karena pengaruh dari Polandia. Lithuania mengalah karena ia lebih suka gaya _classy_ dan Ukraina mulai menyukai gaya modern. Mereka pun terpesona dengan pajangan furnitur dengan gaya modern tersebut.

Setelah melihat-lihat di Informa, mereka beralih ke Ace Home Center. Semuanya melihat alat-alat rumah tangga dan perkakas hobi. Mereka sanggup berkeliling selama hampir 2 jam. Mereka pun tersihir dengan adanya barang-barang unik di Ace Home Center. Mereka tidak membelinya, karena uang saku mereka tidak mencukupi untuk membelinya dan akhirnya selesai.

**Part 3**

5 hari kemudian, setelah menyantap masakan Cina yang pedas, Bulgaria jatuh sakit. Ia muntah-muntah dan sering ke kamar mandi. Romania pun khawatir dengan keadaan temannya tersebut. Moldova dan Prusia juga dirundung kekecewaan karena sakitnya Bulgaria. Mereka was-was dan langsung mengambil obat diare merk Diatabs.

Prusia mengira bahwa penyakit Bulgaria berasal dari makanan yang tidak benar atau yang aneh-aneh. Moldova menerka bahwa penyebab diare Bulgaria adalah makanan yang aneh dan bakteri. Romania tahu kalau Bulgaria sering ke kamar mandi setelah makan makanan yang pedas. Kata Moldova, kalau sakit yang sudah jelas, tak perlu ke dokter, kita bias mengobati sendiri.

Saat Latvia dan Estonia datang ke kos Bulgaria, mereka bertanya ke Romania. Lalu, Romania menjawab, 'Bulgaria sakit.' Dan Estonia bertanya 'Sakit apa?'. Romania menjawab bahwa Bulgaria sakit diare atau mencret gara-gara makan makanan pedas bareng Rusia dan Polandia. Mereka pun langsung meninggalkan kos yang ditinggali oleh Romania, Moldova dan Bulgaria.

Sehari kemudian, diare Bulgaria sembuh. Ia bertemu kembali dengan Latvia dan Estonia yang kemarin ke kosannya dan dia tidak ada karena sakit. Kenapa penyakitnya hanya satu hari? Atau mungkin kekuatan super? Bukan. Ini karena makan makanan yang pedas dan hanya bersifat sementara. Ia merasa segar bugar setelah sakit karena makanan pedas.

Kemudian Lithuania datang ke kosan Bulgaria bersama Latvia dan Estonia. Mereka pergi dengan naik bus kota. Lokasi kosan Bulgaria sangat dekat dengan kampus dan kantor, juga cukup dekat dengan mal dan pasar. Lithuania juga berbicara dengan Bulgaria tentang penyakit pencernaan. Sementara, Latvia dan Estonia hanya diam menonton acara gosip di TV.

"Kemarin kamu sakit, ya?" tanya Lithuania.

"Iya, aku sakit diare." jawab Bulgaria.

"Kenapa bisa?" tanya Lithuania lagi.

"Soalnya aku makan yang pedes." jawab Bulgaria polos.

"Makan apa kamu?" tanya Lithuania.

"Makan makanan Cina. Trus makanan yang kumakan pedes abis." papar Bulgaria.

"Oh, ternyata penyakit kamu asalnya dari makanan." kata Lithuania.

"Kalo kamu biasanya kenapa?" tanya Bulgaria.

"Kebanyakan mikir." jawab Lithuania enteng.

"Kamu pernah sakit parah nggak?" tanya Bulgaria lagi.

"Kayaknya belum kali." kata Lithuania cuek.

"Jangan sampai rawat inap, ya!" seru Bulgaria.

"Oh, makasih ya!" seru Lithuania

"Sama-sama ya." kata Bulgaria.

Setelah itu, Trio Baltik yang terdiri atas 3 lelaki jayus berseragam tentara pulang dan langsung pulang ke rumah. Di bus, Latvia dan Lithuania memilirkan bagaimana sakit pencernaan itu. Mereka pernah berpikir jika sakit pencernaan bisa sembuh dengan sendirinya, tetapi ada juga yang harus dirawat inap seperti diare akut. Mereka sangat takut dengan penyakit yang harus di rawat inap.

~TBC~


	2. Sovietic Cops 2

SOVIETIC COPS 2

**Tokoh : Rusia, Ukraina, Belarus, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Polandia, Hongaria, Romania, ****Moldova, ****Bulgaria****, Prusia**

**Disc : Hetalia punya Oom Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Perhatian : TERLALU BANYAK MENCERITAKAN TENTANG EROPA TIMUR, SUPER DUPER JAYUS DAN LEBAY SEKALI, PEMAKAIAN NAMA NEGARA DAN ADA UNSUR-UNSUR YANG SEDIKIT EKSTRIM #jayus #lebay #diseretkepengadilan #bilanginperdanamenteri**

**Note : Rusia, Prusia, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Polandia, Moldova dan Bulgaria adalah LAKI-LAKI; Ukraina, Belarus, Hongaria dan Romania adalah PEREMPUAN; COUPLE INSIDE (CUMA BERTEMAN)**

**Part 4**

Rusia mengajak seluruh anggota Hetalia yang tergabung di Blok Soviet untuk menonton balap Formula 1. Mereka merasa terpaksa karena ada yang belum terbiasa menonton balap mobil dan takut jika ada suara 'nguing' dari mobil balap. Yang takut kepada balap mobil adalah Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Romania, Moldova, Belarus dan Bulgaria. Hanya sedikit yang suka kepada balap mobil, seperti Rusia dan Polandia.

Pertamanya, sebagian besar anggota Blok Soviet merasa takut untuk menonton balap mobil karena berisik dan belum terbiasa. Di negara yang personifikasinya takut kepada balap mobil jarang ada hal-hal yang berbau Formula 1 di sana #ngarep #jayus -_-v dan Rusia pun geram dengan yang takut. Tetapi, bagi yang sudah terbiasa seperti Rusia dan Polandia, itu tidak masalah. Lalu, mereka pun nonton bersama di rumah Rusia.

"Hari ini ada Formula 1, da." kata Rusia.

"Hah? Balap?" tanya Ukraina heran.

"Yah, olahraga mobil." kata Belarus.

"Ki…ta… ta…kut…" pekik Latvia dan Lithuania.

"A…ku… ju…ga…" pekik Estonia.

"Kenapa kalian?" tanya Ukraina.

"Kita… takut…" jawab Latvia dan Lithuania.

"Aku takut sama…" kata Estonia.

"Apa hayo?" tanya Belarus.

"Sama balap." jawab Ukraina.

"Emangnya kenapa babunya Rusia?" tanya Moldova.

"Katanya mereka takut sama balap." jawab Ukraina.

"Iya. Aku juga." kata Moldova.

"Sama dong." kata Ukraina.

"Yang lain juga takut." kata Romania.

'Emangnya kamu takut?" tanya Ukraina.

"Iya." jawab Romania enteng.

"Latvia takut nggak?"tanya Romania.

"Takut. Wong Lithuania sama Estonia juga takut." jawab Ukraina.

"Wah, takut semua, dong!" seru Romania.

"Ya. Karena balap Formula jarang yang suka di negara saya dan mereka." papar Ukraina.

"Mending nyanyi aja, di semua negara ada yang bisa nyanyi." kata Moldova cuek.

"Bukan itu, Moldova! Tapi ini olahraga otomotif." kata Ukraina.

"UH! DASAR! BILANGIN PERDANA MENTERI YA!" seru Moldova keras.

"INI ORANG KAYAK DEMO AJA!" seru Ukraina.

"INI OLAHRAGA TAU!" seru Ukraina.

"GUA CORET DAN GANTI KE NYANYI!" seru Moldova.

Ukraina dan Moldova pun berkelahi gara-gara masalah balap Formula 1. Karena negara mereka belum ada balap-balapannya, maka mereka berkelahi dan berteriak. Mereka pun adu jotos dan smekdown karena itu. Mereka pun menjadi tontonan yang lain saat sebelum menonton balap Formula 1 di rumah Rusia.

Trio Baltik, Hongaria dan Romania malah menyemangati perkelahian antara Ukraina dan Moldova. Perkelahian mereka lebih mirip Tom and Jerry dan Thailand dan Kamboja. Bedanya perkelahian Ukraina-Moldova dengan Thailand-Kamboja adalah masalahnya. Kalau Thailand-Kamboja berkelahi karena mamperebutkan candi Preah Vihear, maka Ukraina-Moldova berkelahi gara-gara masalah olahraga otomotif yang digemari oleh Rusia dan Polandia.

"UKRAINA! UKRAINA!" teriak Trio Baltik.

"AYO DONK TEMANKU!" seru Romania.

"Kayak Thailand-Kamboja aja nih." kata Polandia.

"Wah, bahaya nih, da." kata Rusia.

"Ya abis sih berantem terus." kata Polandia.

"Udahan ya." kata Prusia lembut.

Setelah itu, Ukraina dan Moldova meminta maaf dengan sopan dan Rusia berusaha menenangkan kedua personifikasi negara pecahan Uni Soviet tersebut. Mereka menjadi rukun setelah pertengkaran terkait dengan balap Formula 1. Maklum, karena mereka 'belum punya', jadi wajar kalau mereka berkelahi karenanya. Sedangkan Rusia yang 'sudah punya' saja tidak berkelahi dengan yang 'belum punya' seperti Trio Baltik.

Kemudian, Trio Baltik pun diberi penjelasan tentang Formula 1 dari Rusia. Mereka kan belum tahu, jadi harus dijelaskan yang penting-penting seputar Formula 1. Mereka harus dijelaskan karena mereka belum pernah menonton olahraga otomotif seperti Formula 1. Orang Eropa Timur memang jarang yang suka balap mobil, itu menurut author. Yang takut juga dijelaskan agar tahu dan berani.

"Aku mau jelasin F1 ke kalian ya, da." kata Rusia.

"Hah, F1?" pekik Latvia.

"Jangan takut, ya, da!" seru Rusia.

"Ummm…' gumam Estonia.

Penjelasan Rusia dimulai

"Formula 1 adalah balap mobil yang paling bergengsi di dunia, da."

"Formula 1 adalah tingkatan yang paling tinggi dalam balap formula, da."

"Formula 1 disingkat menjadi F1, da."

"Balap F1 sangat dgemari oleh masyarakat dunia, da."

"Beberapa negara ikut serta di F1 seperti Inggris dan Jerman, da."

"Tetapi, untuk Eropa Timur baru 2 atau 3 negara, da."

"Balap F1 memakai mobil yang disebut _open wheel car_, da."

"Yang mengendarai mobil F1 hanya seorang, da."

"Tim yang mengikuti balap F1 disebut konstruktor, da."

"Satu tim terdiri atas 2 pebalap dan beberapa pebalap tes, da."

"Jumlah tim yang ikut balap F1 ada 12 tim, da."

"Pebalap yang ikut dalam balap F1 adalah 24 orang, da."

"Sebelum F1, ada beberapa tingkatan di bawahnya untuk menuju F1..."

"Yaitu F2 dan F3000 kalau nggak salah, da."

"Di dunia, ada beberapa jenis balap formula yang tersebar di berbagai belahan dunia, da."

"Balap formula yang ada sekitar 20an di dunia, da."

"Pebalap yang menempati 3 teratas akan diberi trofi, da."

"Balap F1 pertama kali diselenggarakan pada tahun 1950, da."

"Balap F1 diselenggarakan setiap hari Minggu, saat libur, da."

"Sudah selesai dan kolkolkol."

"Ada yang mau nanya, da?" tanya Rusia.

"Ada!" seru Belarus.

"Siapa?" tanya Rusia lagi.

"Moldova." jawab Belarus.

"Apa singkatan dari Formula One?" tanya Moldova.

"F1, da." jawab Rusia.

"Apa aja tingkatan di bawah F1?" tanya Latvia.

"F2 dan F3000, da." jawab Rusia.

"Apa sih nama mobil yang dipake di F1?" tanya Romania.

"_Open wheel car_, da." jawab Rusia.

"Berapa orang yang mengendarai mobil F1?" tanya Moldova.

"Cuma satu yang nyopir, da." jawab Rusia.

"Tahun berapa balap F1 pertama diadakan?" tanya Lithuania.

"Tahun 1950, udah puluhan tahun yang lalu, da." jawab Rusia.

"Hari apa balap F1 diadakan?" tanya Lithuania.

"Tiap hari Minggu, pas akhir pekan, da." jawab Rusia.

"Ada berapa tim yang ada di F1 sekarang?" tanya Estonia.

"Ada 12 tim, da." jawab Rusia.

"Berapa pebalap yang ikut F1?" tanya Romania.

"Ada 24 orang, da." jawab Rusia.

"Terima kasih bagi yang udah nanya, da." kata Rusia.

"Sama-sama." kata semuanya.

"Kenapa Polandia nggak nanya?" tanya Latvia.

"Soalnya dia udah tahu tentang F1." jawab Moldova.

"Hebat dong dia?" tanya Lithuania.

"Iya. Soalnya dia udah biasa nonton begituan." jawab Moldova.

"Kekkon kekkon..." kata Belarus.

"Aku jadi tahu tentang F1 abis dijelasin sama Rusia." kata Estonia.

"Aku juga, tahu F1 dari Rusia." kata Romania.

"Ntar lagi udah mulai tuh, da!" seru Rusia.

Setelah itu, mereka langsung ke ruang keluarga untuk menonton pertandingan balap formula terakbar di dunia tersebut dengan Rusia. Semua personifikasi negara Eropa Timur duduk manis dengan Rusia untuk menonton F1. Mereka masih saja takut dengan balap mobil walaupun telah dijelaskan oleh Rusia dan tahu bagaimana balap F1 itu. Ada saja alasan ketakutan terhadap balap F1 seperti suara yang dikeluarkan dari mesin mobil dan penutup kepala para pebalap.

Seperti Ukraina, Belarus, Latvia dan Romania misalnya, mereka pura-pura buta saat balapan dimulai. Alasannya karena mereka takut kepada _balaclava_ (penutup kepala mirip jilbab) yang berwarna putih. Yang lain juga takut kepada _balaclava_ seperti Lithuania, Estonia, Moldova dan Bulgaria. Mereka menganggap memakai benda seperti itu seperti mumi, jadinya ya menakutkan bagi yang belum pernah menonton balap mobil seperti F1. Mereka berempat tidak sebuta Latvia dan Romania, tetapi membuka mata sedikit-sedikit saat belum ada adegan memakai _balaclava_. Sebagian besar personifikasi negara Eropa Timur memang takut kepada _balaclava_ karena belum terbiasa dengan benda tersebut.

Tetapi tidak bagi Rusia, Polandia, Hongaria dan Prusia yang telah terbiasa menyaksikan balap mobil seperti F1 dan reli. Mereka tidak takut kepada _balaclava_ dan suara berisik dari mesin mobil. Mereka sudah terbiasa menghadapi 2 hal yang paling ditakuti oleh sebagian besar personifikasi negara Eropa Timur. Menurut author, _balaclava_ adalah hal yang biasa di balap mobil dan tidak usah pura-pura buta kalau sudah biasa. Saat ada adegan tersebut, Rusia melihat banyak sekali yang menutup mata dengan tangan, buku, majalah, koran dan sapu tangan.

"Hey, kenapa kalian, da?" tanya Rusia.

"Takut sama yang pasang-pasang." jawab Romania dan Latvia.

"Sama apa?" tanya Polandia.

"Sama sarung kepala putih." jawab Latvia sambil menutup matanya.

"Emangnya kenapa, da?" tanya Rusia.

"Kayak mumi sih..." kata Latvia dan Lithuania dengan mata tertutup.

"Ih, jijik ah ngeliatnya!" seru Bulgaria sambil menyipitkan mata.

"Hiii...ada sarung kepala." kata Estonia sambil menutup matanya dengan buku.

Setelah memasang _balaclava_ dan helm selesai, memasang sarung tangan dimulai. Mereka sudah mulai membuka mata mereka dan sudah berani menghadapi persiapan balap F1. Memasang sarung tangan sudah banyak dilihat oleh banyak orang, jadi mereka tidah usah takut dan sudah biasa melihat adegan tersebut. Rusia pun bangga dengan keberanian para personifikasi negara Eropa Timur dengan persiapan balap F1.

Setelah itu, pebalap menaiki mobil dan memasang kemudi. Hampir semua personifikasi negara Eropa Timur terlihat biasa saja saat melihat para pebalap naik ke kokpit mobil. Mereka didampingi oleh para gadis yang disebut _umbrella girl_. FYI, _umbrella girl_ adalah perempuan yang membawa payung yang bertugas mendampingi pebalap naik ke kokpit mobil. Mereka pun terpesona dengan gadis-gadis tersebut, namun pakaian mereka cukup minim.

Saat balap dimulai, ada mobil yang mengiringi balapan. Mobil tersebut adalah _safety car_. FYI, _safety car_ adalah mobil yang memiliki kecepatan tinggi dan mengiringi mobil balap F1 saat terjadi kecelakaan dan hujan deras. Pengemudi _safety car_ haruslah pembalap profesional yang pernah mengikuti laga internasional dan diakui oleh FIA, organisasi balap mobil terbesar di dunia. Teknologi _safety car_ harus mengikuti teknologi yang dipakai dalam mobil F1. _Safety car_ berfungsi agar hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti kecelakaan tidak terjadi.

Setelah balap usai, pengumuman pemenang dimulai. Pemenangnya tidak disebutkan namanya karena sebagian besar anggota Hetalia tidak hafal nama pebalap F1. Yang hafal hanya Rusia dan Polandia karena mereka sudah akrab dengan balap F1. Yang lainnya malah cuek saat menonton dan tidak tahu nama pebalap sama sekali seperti Ukraina dan Romania. Mereka bilang 'Mene eke tehe' saat ditanya nama pebalap. Trio Baltik hanya tahu sedikit saja nama pebalap karena mereka tidak begitu melihat nama pebalap saat balapan.

**Part 5**

Bouncing Ball, band yang beranggotakan Trio Baltik dan Polandia akan pentas di salah satu restoran khusus makanan Barat di sebuah kota. Kedatangan mereka dikecam oleh beberapa orang karena tokoh komik membentuk band dan pentas di restoran. Mereka akan menyanyikan singel pertama mereka, Ayo Lakukan! dan lagu-lagu jadul yang sudah dimodifikasi.

Sebelum kedatangan Bouncing Ball, pihak restoran telah menyiapkan tempat khusus pentas untuk Bouncing Ball. Panggung tersebut berukuran 5 m x 3 m, ukuran tersebut cukup untuk pentas musik di sebuah restoran. Selain panggung, dekorasi pun disiapkan oleh pihak restoran. Dekorasi dibuat warna-warni agar orang senang dengan pementasan band Bouncing Ball.

Persiapan untuk penampilan Bouncing Ball berlangsung sekitar 10 hari. Mereka telah menyiapkan panggung, dekorasi dan sejumlah undangan untuk yang mau berkunjung ke sana. Di situs resmi, Facebook, Twitter, Myspace dan blog juga ada undangan untuk penggemar restoran tersebut. Di situ tertulis 'Bouncing Ball Show' dan 'Coming soon' karena tanggalnya masih dirahasiakan. Tanggal akan ditentukan oleh pihak restoran dan dilaksanakan saat akhir pekan karena itu adalah saat bebas bagi sebagian besar orang.

Kecaman atas penampilan band yang terdiri atas tokoh komik terjadi di blog dan situs jejaring sosial seperti Facebook. Saat persiapan, makin jarang kecaman di dunia maya.

Setelah undangan siap, banyak sekali pengguna situs jejaring sosial yang ingin menonton pentas band Bouncing Ball di restoran khusus makanan Barat yang bernama 'Percy's Place' di sebuah kota yang tidak diketahui namanya. Calon penonton pun ingin melihat aksi band yang terdiri dari personifikasi negara pecahan Uni Soviet tersebut. Undangan yang ada telah habis dibagikan mengingat minat untuk menonton pentas band di restoran meningkat. Jumlah orang yang akan menonton pentas Bouncing Ball ada 378 orang. Jumlah ini cukup banyak untuk ukuran restoran.

Saat band Bouncing Ball berlatih, ada berita bahwa ada sebuah band yang akan pentas di restoran. Band tersebut adalah band milik Trio Baltik dan Polandia. Biasanya, pentas di restoran diadakan seminggu sekali, yaitu saat malam Minggu. Akhir pekan adalah saat yang pas untuk pementasan band di restoran, maka restoran selalu penuh dengan pengunjung yang ingin menyaksikan band di restoran.

"Ada band yang mau tampil di resto." kata Ukraina.

"Oh, ya?" gumam Polandia.

"Pasti kita!" kata Latvia yakin.

"Kita mau latihan dulu." kata Polandia.

"Daag..." kata Ukraina.

Setelah latihan, mereka pun merasa galau karena mau pentas di restoran. Restoran yang akan dipakai untuk pentas mereka adalah restoran khusus makanan Barat yang bernama Percy's. Restoran makanan Barat sangat potensial untuk pentas band seperti Bouncing Ball. Makanya itu mereka ingin tampil di restoran makanan Barat. Makanan Barat adalah makanan yang sangat cocok di lidah mereka.

"Latihan selesai." kata Rusia.

"Mau ngapain?" tanya Latvia.

"Nonton acara gosip." jawab Estonia.

"Ya udah." kata Latvia cuek.

Setelah itu, anggota Bouncing Balls menonton acara gosip bersama Ukraina, kecuali Lithuania. Lithuania membenci acara gosip karena tidak semua berita di acara gosip benar. Cukup banyak berita buruk yang ada. Ia sudah muak dengan acara gosip dan beralih ke berita hiburan yang lebih jujur. Ukraina menginginkan berita hiburan yang lebih jujur dibanding gosip, karena gosip itu haram hukumnya. Makanya itu anggota Hetalia mengadu ke salah satu stasiun televisi untuk membuat berita hiburan dikemas secara jujur.

"Ding dong." bunyi bel yang dibunyikan oleh seseorang.

"Selamat sore." kata Lithuania sopan.

"Sore juga." kata seorang perempuan di depan Lithuania.

"Ini siapa?" tanya Latvia, drummer Bouncing Ball.

"Ini Anzela, teman kita." kata Lithuania, gitaris Bouncing Ball.

"Masak kamu nggak tau?" tanya Lithuania.

"Soalnya aku nggak perhatiin dia sih." kata Latvia.

"Yah kamu!" seru Polandia cuek.

"Kenapa sayang?" tanya Lithuania halus.

"Latvia lupa sama cewek yang ada di depan." jawab Polandia, vokalis Bouncing Ball.

"Dia lupa karena nggak perhatiin." kata Lithuania.

"Dia teman kita?" tanya Polandia.

"Iya. Dia itu teman kita dari dulu." jawab Lithuania.

"Dia ketemu kita pas jalan-jalan ke pasar raya." kata Polandia.

"Oh, aku tau kalo dia ketemuan di pasar." kata Latvia.

"Seingat aku, dia lagi beli sesuatu." kata Estonia, keyboardis Bouncing Ball.

"Dulu aku dan kamu sering main sama dia." kata Lithuania.

"Trus aku suka ngerjain dia." kata Latvia.

"Waktu ketemu, dia lagi beli buku tulis." kata Estonia.

"Kamu tau dari mana?" tanya Lithuania.

"Liat gerak gerik dia di pasar." jawab Estonia.

"Kenapa kamu lupa?" tanya Polandia.

"Soalnya aku jarang ngobrol sama dia, soalnya dia sering ada acara." jawab Latvia.

"Aku tahu, soalnya dia ikut acara ini-itu." kata Lithuania.

"Apa sih kamu?" tanya Estonia.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku banyak ikut acara, jadi aku jarang ketemuan sama kalian." kata Anzela.

"Oh, rupanya kamu aktif, ya?" tanya Estonia lagi.

"Iya. Aku ini ikut kampanye hidup sehat dan kegiatan teatrikal." jawab Anzela.

"Kamu ikut berapa?" tanya Latvia.

"Ada 3 kali. Yang nggak disebutin itu olahraga musim dingin." jawab Anzela.

"Katanya kamu ikut kampanye sama perusahaan farmasi." kata Lithuania.

"Iya. Aku dikontrak sama Bayer, Beiersdorf, Johnson and Johnson dan Novartis." kata Anzela.

"Wah, banyak dong yang ngontrak kamu." kata Lithuania.

"Itu udah cukup banyak buat aku. Kalo kebanyakan, nanti aku capek." kata Anzela.

"Apa aja kegiatan kamu di teater?" tanya Lithuania.

"Akting. Aku sering berperan sebagai peri dan dayang-dayang." kata Anzela.

"Kamu pernah pentas di depan umum?" tanya Lithuania lagi.

"Pernah. Di gedung pertemuan di salah satu hotel." jawab Anzela.

"Emangnya ada pentas teater di hotel?" tanya Latvia.

"Ada. Tapi nggak sering banget." jawab Anzela di depan Latvia.

"Kamu pernah ikut kampanye sama perusahaan obat lainnya, da?" tanya Rusia.

"Pernah, ama Wyeth dan Pfizer, trus diputus karena kebanyakan." kata Anzela.

"Kenapa, da?' tanya Rusia lagi.

"Soalnya aku ikut sama banyak perusahaan, jadinya diputus." kata Anzela lagi.

"Berapa maksimalnya, da?" tanya Rusia tepat di depan wajah Anzela.

"Sekitar 5. Itu bener kalo 5 perusahaan." jawab Anzela seperti pengamat.

"Makasih ya, da." kata Rusia.

"Sama-sama, tapi aku masih ngobrol lagi." kata Anzela.

"Kamu pernah dikontrak sama perusahaan makanan?" tanya Estonia.

"Pernah. Sama Nestle, Kraft, General Foods, McCain dan H.J. Heinz." jawab Anzela.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Estonia penasaran.

"Rata-rata 3 bulan. Ada juga yang lebih dari 6 bulan, trus kontrakku diputus karena terlalu banyak sponsor." jawab Anzela.

"Mau nggak dikontrak sama Danone atau Abbott?" tanya Estonia merayu.

"Mau. Tapi nggak boleh sama dosen soalnya terlalu banyak." jawab Anzela.

"Kalo kebanyakan emangnya kenapa?" tanya Estonia mirip iklan susu.

"Nanti aku kecapekan dan aku bisa sakit gara-gara acara yang banyak." jawab Anzela.

"Kalo gitu udahan ya." kata Estonia.

Alasan Latvia lupa dengan Anzela karena Anzela aktif dalam kegiatan menggalakan hidup sehat yang disponsori oleh perusahaan farmasi dan makanan multinasional dan juga ikut kegiatan teatrikal yang menghabiskan waktu dan tenaga. Jika ia terlalu banyak ikut kegiatan, ia bisa sakit karena kelelahan mengikuti kegiatan-kegiatan yang ada. Jumlah maksimal sponsor yang boleh diikuti di setiap bidang ada 5, jika lebih dari itu, maka kontrak dari salah satu sponsor akan dicabut.

Tiba-tiba, di saat persiapan mereka untuk tampil di restoran Percy's, Trio Baltik teringat dengan kejadian-kejadian yang pernah mereka alami bersama Anzela. Cukup banyak kenangan tentang Anzela yang diingat oleh mereka. Salah satu kenangan yang mereka ingat adalah mengerjainya di mal. Saat Trio Baltik ke mal dengan Rusia dan saudari-saudarinya, mereka bertemu dengan Anzela di depan pintu masuk sebuah supermarket. Lithuania mengajak Latvia untuk mengerjai Anzela saat di supermarket. Mereka sama-sama berbelanja di supermarket tersebut. Saat di bagian daging ayam, Latvia mengerjai Anzela habis-habisan dan dihardik oleh petugas di bagian daging ayam.

FLASHBACK

"Latvia, Latvia. Kamu sama Anzela ya." kata Lithuania.

"Apa sih?" tanya Latvia.

"Kamu sama dia pas belanja." kata Lithuania.

"Hah! Anzela sama Latvia? Argh!" seru Estonia.

"AAAAA!" seru Anzela keras.

Kemudian

"Babu babu!" seru Latvia sambil menggelitiki Anzela.

"Hahahaha." tawa Anzela.

"Ngapain sih?" tanya seseorang.

"Lagi ngerjain teman." jawab Latvia.

Latvia tidak tahu siapa, namun yang tepat adalah keluarga Anzela.

"Astaga! Nanti kamu ditangkap!" seru seseorang di depan Latvia.

"Siapa yang nyuruh ngerjain aku?" tanya Anzela.

"Lithuania, si gondrong itu." jawab Latvia cuek.

"Dia sih nyuruh-nyuruh!" seru Latvia geram.

"Ah, aku mau ngambil daging dulu!" seru Anzela.

"Bye!" seru Trio Baltik.

Setelah itu, mereka tidak melakukan apapun setelah Latvia mengerjai Anzela.

Setelah meningat, mereka dan Polandia pun melanjutkan latihan sebentar untuk lagu Ayo Lakukan! selama beberapa menit. Sedangkan Anzela dan saudari-saudari Rusia membaca majalah wanita dan menonton film di TV kabel. Selama latihan, para perempuan sibuk membaca sambil menonton di ruang keluarga. Saat berlatih, Bouncing Balls tidak boleh diganggu oleh siapa pun. Para perempuan fokus dengan bacaan sekaligus film.

Setelah itu, Ukraina dan Belarus baru sadar dengan ciri-ciri fisik Anzela. Anzela memiliki kulit putih seperti susu, rambut _ash blonde_ (pirang kotor) dan agak keriting, mata hijau cerah, tubuh langsing seperti model tetapi tidak terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran model. Tingginya sekitar 4 cm lebih tinggi dari Belarus. Usianya tidak diketahui, kemungkinan dia masih muda. Ia berasal dari Eropa Timur, kemungkinan besar negara pecahan Uni Soviet. Saudari-saudari Rusia sudah mengenalnya dengan baik.

Kini, misteri penampilan fisik Anzela sudah terungkap lewat pengelihatan Ukraina dan Belarus. Mereka mengetahui warna rambut dan mata Anzela dengan melihatnya lalu mencocokannya ke dalam tabel warna rambut dan mata. Ukraina membawa tabel yang berisi warna rambut dan mata dari tempat majalah di lantai atas. Tabel tersebut sangat lengkap dan ditambah penjelasan. Ia meneliti warna rambut dan mata seseorang dengan menggunakan tabel tersebut. Tabel dapat membantu mengidentifikasi warna rambut dan mata seseorang.

Dari hasil penelitian Ukraina, warna rambut Anzela adalah _ash blonde_, rambut pirang kotor seperti abu, sedangkan warna mata Anzela adalah _green_, artinya hijau. Berarti dugaan Ukraina sudah benar dan kriteria Anzela sebagai 'bule' juga terpenuhi. Ternyata, orang yang berambut pirang dan bermata terang tidak harus selalu bagus. Tidak semua orang yang tinggal di kawasan Laut Baltik berambut terang. Contohnya adalah Lithuania dari Hetalia yang rambutnya gelap tetapi menarik di mata author.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Bouncing Ball tampil di Percy's. Banyak sekali orang yang berkunjung ke sana. Saat makan malam, mereka disuguhi dengan lagu-lagu yang disuguhkan oleh band yang terdiri atas personifikasi negara Eropa Timur tersebut. Mereka tampil cukup bagus di depan pengunjung restoran Percy's. Mereka sangat terpesona dengan suara Polandia yang jernih dan tidak dibuat-buat. Bouncing Balls menyanyikan sekitar 8 lagu untuk pengunjung restoran yang menyajikan makanan Barat tersebut. Teman-teman mereka juga hadir di pentas mereka seperti Anzela. Ia sudah lama menginginkan Trio Baltik dan Polandia untuk pentas di restoran.

**Part 6**

Latvia menulis buku harian tentang dia dan Anzela di blog Baltic Trio. Ia menulis buku harian sebanyak 1 paragraf. Ia menulis pengalamannya bersama Anzela selama 2 hari, dengan judul 'My Experience with Anzela'. Nanti akan dijelaskan ringkasan buku harian tentang Anzela.

Senin, 9 Mei 2011

Aku bertemu dengan seorang perempuan di rumah. Aku lupa karena sesuatu. Ternyata dia adalah Anzela. Ia adalah teman bagi Trio Baltik dan juga Polandia. Ia telah lama bersama kami sejak tidak sengaja bertemu di pasar raya. Aku juga pernah mengerjainya di supermarket di bagian daging ayam saat ia akan membeli daging ayam.

Selasa, 10 Mei 2011

Aku mendengar bahwa ia juga aktif dalam kampanye hidup sehat yang disponsori oleh beberapa perusahaan farmasi dan makanan multinasional. Ia juga bermain di beberapa pementasan teatrikal. Ia sering kebagian peran sebagai peri dan dayang-dayang. Aku pernah melihat dia sebagai dayang-dayang raja di Youtube. Betapa senangnya aku dengan kehadirannya di dunia maya. Ia juga dikenal oleh banyak orang karena menggalakan hidup sehat untuk semua.

~TBC~


	3. Sovietic Cops 3

SOVIETIC COPS 3

**Tokoh : Rusia, Ukraina, Belarus, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Polandia, Hongaria, Romania, ****Moldova, ****Bulgaria****, Prusia****, Ceko, Slovakia**

**Disc : Hetalia punya Oom Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Perhatian : TERLALU BANYAK MENCERITAKAN TENTANG EROPA TIMUR, SUPER DUPER JAYUS DAN LEBAY SEKALI, PEMAKAIAN NAMA MANUSIA DI BEBERAPA BAGIAN DAN ADA UNSUR-UNSUR YANG SEDIKIT EKSTRIM #jayus #lebay #diseretkepengadilan #bilanginperdanamenteri**

**Note : Rusia, Prusia, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Polandia, ****Slovakia, ****Moldova dan Bulgaria adalah LAKI-LAKI; Ukraina, Belarus, ****Ceko, ****Hongaria dan Romania adalah PEREMPUAN**

**Part 7**

Rusia diundang Inggris untuk pergi makan siang di rumahnya. Saudari-saudari dan pembantu Rusia juga diundang oleh Inggris. Mereka masih ragu karena masakan Inggris biasanya tidak enak dan membuat sakit perut. Mereka tidak mau kalau harus sakit perut dan minum obat karena masakan yang tidak enak. Mereka telah bersiap sejak undangan diberikan.

Di dalam undangan tersebut, makan siang diadakan pada hari Jumat. Tempatnya ya di rumah Inggris dan Britania Raya. Rusia pernah mendengar ada 2 negara yang akan masuk Hetalia, yaitu Ceko dan Slovakia. Mereka adalah kembar identik dan bersaudara. Mereka adalah negara Eropa Tengah yang juga pernah menganut ajaran komunis.

Semua personifikasi negara pecahan Uni Soviet pun bingung saat membaca di bagian pakaian. Mereka tidak tahu mau memakai pakaian apa, karena mereka telah terbiasa memakai seragam militer di kesehariannya. Menurut Inggris, pakaian yang akan dikenakan saat acara makan siang nanti adalah pakaian yang mengandung unsur kasual dan bisa dipadukan dengan unsur lainnya jika mau.

Personifikasi negara pecahan Uni Soviet, termasuk Rusia menyiapkan pakaian yang akan dipakai untuk acara makan siang besok. Mereka akan memikirkan pakaian dan juga riasan (khusus perempuan). Mereka juga harus tampil sebaik mungkin, karena saat acara-acara besar memang harus tampil bagus dalam berpakaian dan berias.

"Kita diundang Inggris makan siang, da." kata Rusia.

"Kapan?" tanya Belarus heran.

"Besok, da. Hari Jumat lagi!" seru Rusia.

"Makan siang? Di rumah aja!" pekik Ukraina.

"Hore, makan siang!" seru Moldova.

"Eits, jangan senang dulu!" seru Lithuania.

"Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Moldova.

"Soalnya makanan yang dimasak Inggris nggak enak." papar Lithuania.

"Wah, bisa sakit dong?" tanya Latvia di depan Lithuania dan Moldova.

"Iya. Banyak korban dari makanannya Inggris." kata Lithuania.

"Dulu kamu pernah sakit perut gara-gara scone." kata Moldova.

"Oh, iya. Pas acara rame-rame sama negara Asia." kata Latvia.

"Makanya, kamu jangan coba-coba ya." kata Moldova memperingatkan.

"Sebaiknya Inggris masak makanan yang lebih enak." kata Lithuania.

"Bener! Supaya nggak makan korban lagi!" seru Moldova yakin.

"Huuu... Huuu... Huuu..." tangis Latvia saat mendengar ceramah Lithuania.

"Kalo mau makan, cari yang udah terjamin kebersihannya dan pastiin bernutrisi. Makanan yang sehat dan bernutrisi membuat kita sehat dan kuat. Milih tempat beli makanan juga harus bersih, karena makanan yang bersih dibuat di tempat yang bersih. Kalo kamu makan makanan yang kotor dan tempat belinya kotor, kamu bisa sakit perut atau penyakit lainnya yang ada hubungannya dengan sistem pencernaan." Lithuania menceramahi Latvia dan Moldova.

"Dengerin tuh ceramahnya si gondrong, kalo milih makanan musti yang sehat dan bersih!" seru Moldova di depan Latvia.

"Iya. Aku akan makan makanan yang bersih." kata Latvia cengegesan.

"Nanti kamu nepatin janji nggak?" tanya Moldova tegas.

"Iya dan pasti." kata Latvia.

"Kalian lagi ngapain?" tanya Ukraina.

"Ngobrol, trus diceramahin Lithuania." kata Moldova.

"Kenapa diceramahin?" tanya Ukraina lagi.

"Soalnya makanan Inggris bikin sakit." jawab Latvia cuek.

"Dia ngasih tau makanan yang bersih dan sehat." kata Moldova.

"Oh, jadi dia ceramah gara-gara itu..." kata Ukraina.

"Katanya makanan yang bersih dibikin di tempat yang bersih." kata Latvia.

"Iya. Karena kebersihan membuat kita sehat." kata Ukraina.

"Mulai sekarang, beli makanan di tempat yang bersih, ya!" seru Lithuania.

"Ya. Kita akan berjanji beli makanan yang bersih!" seru semuanya.

Setelah ceramahan Lithuania, Latvia dan Moldova berjanji tidak akan mencoba makanan yang kotor dan tidak enak seperti makanan yang dibuat oleh Inggris. Ceramahan Lithuania sangat penting bagi yang hobi jajan di luar. Mereka pun akan mengikuti saran-saran Lithuania saat membeli makanan di luar seperti di restoran.

Moldova sedang melihat Estonia membuka Facebook dan Youtube. Estonia juga bekerja untuk dikirimkan ke email. Ukraina dan Latvia sedang bermain game The Sims 3. Latvia membuat istri sang sims hamil. Perut istrinya membuncit dan akan memiliki anak. Saat bermain game, Ukraina mendapat SMS dari sepupu Rusia, Chechnya. Isinya adalah lagi-lagi soal makanan. Chechnya ingin tahu tips untuk menghindari penyakit akibat makanan. Ukraina membalasnya dengan hasil ceramahan Lithuania. Personifikasi dari salah satu Republik Rusia tersebut akan mengetahui cara memilih makanan di restoran.

Saat ini, Estonia tidak berbicara sama sekali karena dia tengah sibuk bekerja untuk dikirim ke email. Ia bekerja cukup keras untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan tersebut. Setelah dikirim ke email, Estonia menonton videoklip lagu-lagu Eurovision 2011 bersama Moldova. Mereka sangat menyukai videoklip lagu-lagu Europop yang dilombakan di Eurovision. Katanya, Moldova memiliki video tersebut di flashdisk miliknya yang berwarna kuning lemon. Ia kerap menonton video tersebut di komputer saat bosan dan galau.

**Part 8**

Saat Ukraina menyudahi bermain game The Sims 3, gantian Moldova yang bermain. Ia bermain selama sejam dengan Latvia, lalu dengan Lithuania. Mereka bermainnya dengan tukaran sims. Moldova berperan sebagai istri, sedangkan Lithuania berperan sebagai suami. Saat perut istri sang sims membesar, sims yang dimainkan oleh Lithuania terus-terusan mengusap perut sang istri hingga saat melahirkan tiba. Sims yang dimainkan oleh Moldova memilih melahirkan di rumah, karena dia tidak mau ke rumah sakit menggunakan _cheat_, atau biasa disebut tipuan.

"Aku udah kelar mainnya." kata Ukraina.

"Sekarang aku yang main." kata Lithuania.

"Daag." kata Ukraina.

"Aku jadi suami." kata Lithuania.

"Aku jadi istri." kata Moldova.

"Kita main!" seru Lithuania tegas.

Lalu, Lithuania dan Moldova benar-benar fokus dengan permainan mereka di The Sims 3. Mereka bermain dengan percepatan waktu, tetapi Lithuania menolak diberi percepatan waktu, karena tokoh yang dimainkan oleh dia harus terus mengusap perut istrinya. Tokoh tersebut ingin memiliki anak, karena anak adalah aset yang tak ternilai. Setelah mengusap, Moldova mempercepat waktu agar bisa melihat adegan melahirkan.

Saat trimester ketiga, tokoh yang dimainkan oleh Lithuania sudah tidak sabar untuk memiliki anak, karena masa gestasi manusia adalah 9 bulan. Saat melahirkan tiba, Moldova menyalakan tipuan agar melahirkan di rumah. Tetapi, Lithuania merasa jijik dengan suara-suara saat melahirkan. Lithuania berusaha untuk menutup telinganya dengan tisu. Ia menutup kupingnya dan menyipitkan matanya.

"Tiba waktu melahirkan, aku pasang tipuan." kata Moldova.

"Ish, kamu sih!" seru Lithuania.

"Kalo melahirkan pasti jerit-jerit." kata Moldova.

"Iya. Aku jijik dengernya." kata Lithuania.

Kemudian Lithuania memasang tisu di kedua telinganya untuk menutup telinga saat ada adegan melahirkan di The Sims 3. Di saat yang bersamaan, Anzela datang lagi setelah uji coba teater untuk di-upload di Youtube. Kali ini, Anzela memanggil anggota Hetalia dengan nama manusia. Ia datang kembali untuk bertemu dengan Lithuania dan Moldova.

"Ding dong." suara bel yang dibunyikan oleh Anzela.

"Siang Anzela." kata Lithuania.

"Siang juga." kata Anzela.

"Apa nama manusiamu?" tanya Anzela.

"Namaku Toris." jawab Lithuania.

"Kamu Toris?" tanya Anzela heran.

"Iya. Panggil aku Toris." jawab Lithuania.

Sekarang pakai nama manusia, ya! (pesan author)

"Kamu pake apa di kupingmu?" tanya Anzela.

"Aku pake tisu di lubang telinga." jawab Toris.

"Kenapa?" tanya Anzela enteng.

"Karena aku jijik denger suara orang melahirkan." jawab Toris.

"Oh, pantesan kamu tutup kuping." kata Anzela.

"Aku emang takut sama suara melahirkan." kata Toris.

"Eh, Latvia." kata Anzela.

"Siapa nama manusia kamu?" tanya Anzela.

"Namaku Raivis." jawab Latvia.

"Tumben pake nama manusia." kata Anzela.

"Iya. Itu pesan dari author." kata Latvia (Raivis).

"Masak Toris takut sama melahirkan?" tanya Anzela.

"Karena dia merasa jijik." kata Raivis.

Setelah bertemu dengan Anzela, Latvia dan Lithuania memakai nama manusia. Jika berbicara dengan Anzela, maka mereka memakai nama manusia. Saat Toris takut terhadap suara orang melahirkan, ada teman yang mau membicarakan tentang ketakutan yang dialami Toris. Ia mau membagi ketakutan Toris dengan yang lainnya. Penyebab ketakutan Toris dengan suara orang melahirkan karena ia merasa jijik dengan suara tersebut.

"Siapa yang ngelahirin?" tanya Anzela.

"Sims punya Moldova." jawab Toris.

"Bayinya udah lahir belum?" tanya Anzela lagi.

"Udah lahir. Bayinya laki-laki." jawab Toris.

"Nama manusia Moldova?" tanya Anzela penasaran.

"Dimitri. Panjangnya Dimitri Todiras." jawab Toris.

"Kalo kamu?" tanya Anzela.

"Toris Lorinaitis." jawab Toris.

"Makasih." kata Anzela.

"Sama-sama." kata Toris.

Setelah itu, mereka makan siang bareng dengan Rusia dan saudari-saudarinya. Yang memasak adalah Belarus dan Ukraina. Mereka pun makan dengan santai dan tidak terburu-buru. Masakan yang dimasak oleh Ukraina terlihat enak dan bentuknya bagus-bagus. Semuanya suka dengan makanan yang dimasak oleh Ukraina, karena takaran pas dan rasanya seimbang. Porsi makanan mereka juga seimbang, tidak terlalu banyak dan juga tidak terlalu sedikit.

Setelah menghabiskan makanan, mereka pun minum air putih dan jus apel. Mereka minum banyak air putih karena kita membutuhkan 2 liter air sehari. Setelah itu, ada yang minum jus apel seperti Lithuania dan Moldova. Mereka sangat menyukai jus apel dan Rusia selalu membeli bergalon-galon jus apel hanya untuk mereka berdua. Kadang-kadang Latvia dan Estonia juga minum jus apel, tetapi tidak terlalu sering. Anzela juga diberi setenga liter jus apel untuk dibawa pulang.

Keesokan harinya, mereka sudah sarapan pagi dan mandi. Para personifikasi negara pecahan Uni Soviet tersebut sudah siap dengan pakaian terbaik mereka untuk acara makan siang di rumah Britania Raya. Mereka memakai pakaian gaya kasual yang rapi dan bersih agar enak dilihat. Mereka pun langsung menaiki mobil milik Rusia, yaitu Toyota Fortuner warna hitam. Mobil tersebut dipakai untuk berangkat ke rumah Britania Raya yang berjarak 10 km.

Sampai di rumah Britania Raya, mereka bertemu dengan negara-negara Britania Raya. Mereka pun menikmati acara tersebut. Blok Poros dan Blok Sekutu (termasuk Kanada) juga datang ke situ. Sebelum makan siang, mereka menonton acara gosip seperti biasa. Saat makan siang, banyak sekali hidangan ala Barat yang tersaji di ruang makan. Yang memasak hidangan tersebut adalah Inggris dibantu dengan Skotlandia agar rasanya lebih enak dan tidak memakan korban.

Makanan yang tersaji ada kategorinya, yaitu hidangan pembuka, hidangan utama dan hidangan penutup. Hampir semua tamu di rumah Britania Raya makan sesuai dengan aturan. Mereka mengawali makan dengan hidangan pembuka atau disebut _appetizer_. Lalu, mereka makan hidangan utama yang disebut _main course_. Mereka mengakhiri makan mereka dengan hidangan penutup yang disebut _dessert_. Ada yang makan sambil duduk dan ada juga yang makan sambil berdiri. Mereka semua makan dengan garpu dan sendok.

Setelah makan, mereka berkumpul dan mengobrol. Obrolan yang hangat dibicarakan adalah rumor tewasnya pemimpin Libya, Muammar Khadafi. Mereka tidak tahu apakah Khadafi masih hidup atau sudah wafat. Obrolan tidak ditulis karena author sudah kecapekan menulis banyak-banyak. Setelah itu, mereka langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

**Part 9**

Saat ada pameran barang-barang furnitur di sebuah mal, semua personifikasi negara yang tergabung dalam Blok Soviet ikut menyaksikan pameran tersebut. Mereka ingin memperbarui barang-barang furnitur mereka yang sudah ketinggaana zaman, seperti rumah Rusia misalnya, ia ingin sekali rumahnya diberi sentuhan modern. Yang lainnya hanya membeli perabot-perabot kecil seperti _bed cover _dan lainnya.

Rusia, Ukraina, Belarus dan Trio Baltik berangkat dengan mobil Toyota Fortuner, sedangkan Polandia, Hongaria, Bulgaria, Romania, Moldova, Ceko dan Slovakia naik bus kota. Saat Ceko dan Slovakia telah sampai, Rusia dan kelima personifikasi negara pecahannya sampai di parkiran mobil di luar, karena hari ini cuaca sedang panas-panasnya. Setelah itu, Polandia dan Hongaria datang setelah menuruni bus besar warna merah. Lalu, Bulgaria, Romania dan Moldova dengan bus yang sama dengan Polandia dan Hongaria, tetapi beda kode.

Saat itu, jam baru menunjukkan pukul 11.00 WIB. Mereka ingin melihat-lihat dulu, karena kalau mau membeli sesuatu harus dilihat dulu baru dibeli. Semua persinifikasi negara Blok Soviet, termasuk Trio Baltik sangat terpesona dengan pameran tersebut. Mereka melihat berbagai merk furnitur, dari yang murah sampai yang paling mahal sekalipun ada di pameran ini. Satu jam pertama dibuka, pameran masih sepi pengunjung, tapi jika setelah makan siang, maka pameran akan semakin sesak dipadati pengunjung.

Saat ingin memilih, Rusia tampak bingung karena cukup banyak desain furnitur yang ada di pasaran. Ia dan Belarus mengambil banyak sekali brosur untuk memilih desain yang bagus dan bermutu. Ia ingin sekali furnitur yang bermutu bagus dan dapat dipakai sampai bertahun-tahun. Ukraina juga membantu Rusia untuk mencarikan furnitur yang pas bagi rumah mereka. Sementara, Trio Baltik hanya bengong dan galau saat Rusia dan Ukraina mencari pilihan.

Para personifikasi negara Eropa Timur tersebut semakin mencar-mencar keberadaannya karena setiap orang melihat stan yang berbeda seperti Ceko dan Slovakia. Mereka melihat stan yang berbeda karena pilihan mereka bebeda walaupun mereka kembar. Tentunya setiap orang memiliki selera yang berbeda misalnya anggota Hetalia di Soviet Cops ini.

Latvia melihat vas bunga dengan bentuk yang lucu-lucu dan Estonia melihat tempat tidur yang berukuran besar. Lithuania bingung saat ingin mencari teman-temannya saat di pameran, karena banyak di antara mereka yang mencar-mencar. Akhirnya, Lithuania berhasil menemukan Polandia, Ukraina, Bulgaria dan Slovakia. Mereka berhasil diselamatkan oleh Lithuania.

Rusia pun bangga dengan keberhasilan Lithuania atas penemuan kembali teman-temannya. Mereka bertemu dengan Lithuania saat melihat wajahnya. Mereka tahu kalau Lithuania berambut coklat dan bermata hijau. Ia (Lithuania) juga memiliki rambut bi bawah kerah atau gondrong. Mereka ada yang memanggil 'si gondrong' saat mereka menemukannya. Sedangkan Latvia dan Estonia pergi bersama dan berada jauh dari Lithuania.

Kemudian, Ukraina berusaha mencari Latvia dan Estonia. Semoga saja keberhasilan Lithuania dalam menemukan seseorang terulang oleh Ukraina. Ia terus berusaha untuk mencari mereka dan ia telah berkeliling selama 10 menit. Akhirnya, ia melihat 2 orang pemuda yang berkata 'Katyusha' saat bertemu dengannya. Dan Ukraina telah bernafas lega saat mereka telah ketemu. Lalu, Ukraina mengajak mereka untuk ke stan My Love untuk melihat-lihat _bed cover_.

Saat melihat-lihat _bed cover_ dengan motif yang menarik, Ukraina tak sengaja bertemu Malta, personifikasi negara pulau yang juga merupakan tetangga dari Italia. Ia bertemu dengan Malta saat melihat-lihat selimut dengan 2 motif. Ia pun merayu Malta untuk membeli, tetapi mereka tidak tahu masih ada uang atau tidak. Malah, Ukraina membayar semua belanjaan milik dia sendiri dan Malta. Katanya, Ukraina masih punya banyak uang, jadi dia yang membayar.

Setelah Ukraina membayar, Latvia dan Estonia baru mengambil _bed cover_ motif kotak-kotak. Mereka membelinya untuk Latgale, abangnya Latvia dan juga sepupu Rusia, Tatar. Baik sekali ya mereka, membelikan barang untuk saudara mereka yang tercinta. Namun, Ukraina juga konsumtif dan selalu berbelanja jika memiliki uang yang banyak.

"Latviaaa... Estoniaaa..."

"Polandiaaa sayang... Aku di sini..."

"Cekooo... Slovakiaaa..."

"Bulgariaaa... Kamu di mana?"

"Romaniaaa...Moldovaaa..."

"Eh, Po. Kamu ada di sini rupanya."

"Selamat, aku ketemu Bulgaria."

"Oh, ini Czechslovakia, ya?"

"Latviaaa... Estonia..."

"Katyusha!"

"Selamat! Aku bisa ketemu sama kalian semua!"

Setelah puas berbelanja, mereka baru tahu kalau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang dan mereka belum juga makan. Mereka tidak sempat makan siang karena keasyikan berbelanja. Rusia telah memboyong satu set furnitur untuk ruang keluarga, Ukraina telah memboyong _bed cover_ dengan Latvia dan Estonia, Lithuania dan Polandia memboyong bantal dengan bentuk yang lucu-lucu, Bulgaria memboyong piring dan gelas dengan motif modern, Ceko dan Slovakia memborong snack dengan rasa buah-buahan dan Romania dan Moldova memboyong selimut dengan motif retro.

Mereka akan makan siang di restoran steak, karena sebagian besar anggota Hetalia lebih suka makan makanan Barat. Mereka kelelahan dan juga kelaparan saat setelah berbelanja di pameran furnitur. Mereka menaiki lantai demi lantai dengan menggunakan eskalator. Di eskalator, mereka sempat berdesakan karena barang bawaan mereka berukuran cukup besar untuk muat di eskalator. Lalu, mereka mencari tempat yang kosong di _food court_. Saat mereka datang, _food court_ telah sepi karena jam makan siang bagi orang pada umumnya telah usai.

"Kita udah selesai belanja." kata Rusia.

"Yah, aku bawa bantal!" seru Polandia.

"Gimana mau muat di eskalator?" tanya Ukraina heran.

"Aku bawa barang yang gede." gumam Latvia.

"Heh, kalian ribut, ya?" tanya Lithuania.

"Itu, yang pada ngeributin pas mau naik." kata Polandia.

"Aku bawa barang pecah belah." kata Bulgaria.

"Makanya hati-hati ya." kata Lithuania.

"Sebenernya masih muat di eskalator." kata Belarus.

"Iya kali." kata Ceko.

"Ayo kita naik!" seru Romania.

Kemudian mereka naik eskalator dan berdesakan karena ada yang membawa barang yang cukup besar seperti Ukraina dan Rusia. Mereka dirundung rasa khawatir saat naik eskalator dan akhirnya sampai di _food court_ dengan selamat. Mereka langsung menuju tempat duduk karena banyak yang kosong. Ada yang buru-buru menuju tempat duduk karena bernafsu ingin makan seperti Polandia dan Bulgaria. Mereka sudah sangat lapar dan ingin sekali makan.

"Kita udah sampe di sini!" seru Polandia.

"Serbu! Kita udah laper berat!" seru Bulgaria.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Lithuania.

"Laper berat, pengen makan." jawab Bulgaria.

"Ya udah, kita cari tempat duduk dulu ya." kata Lithuania.

Kemudian, mereka semua menuju tempat duduk yang kosong. Semuanya mendapat tempat duduk yang berada di kiri yang merupakan pilihan Lithuania. Ia telah sepakat untuk duduk di kiri. Nomor tempat duduk yang dipakai oleh anggota Hetalia adalah 18 dan 19 karena Rusia ingin menggabungkan meja untuk semua.

Saat sudah duduk semua, mereka sepakat untuk memilih restoran steak yang bernama DJ's Steak, bukan dewa Jashin. Saat pelayan menyodorkan daftar menu, mereka mendapat masing-masing satu agar tidak berebut. Mereka pun melihat-lihat menu yang ada dan memilih salah satu yang akan dijadikan hidangan untuk mereka.

"Anda mau apa?" tanya pelayan.

Berikut tulisan Rusia tentang makanan yang akan dipesan oleh mereka semua

Rusia : Tenderloin Steak

Ukraina : Terderloin Steak

Belarus : Sirloin Steak

Ceko : T Bone Steak

Slovakia : T Bone Steak

Polandia : Beef Steak with Mushroom Sauce

Hongaria : Ribeye Steak

Estonia : Gindara Steak

Latvia : Salmon Steak

Lithuania : Beef Steak with Blackpepper Sauce

Bulgaria : Chicken Steak with Honey Mustard

Romania : Chicken Steak with Blackpepper Sauce

Moldova : Chicken Steak

"Saya sudah ada catatannya, yang nulis teman-teman saya." kata Rusia.

"Mau minum apa?" tanya pelayan lagi.

"Dua pitcher lemon tea buat semua." kata Rusia tegas.

Setiap personifikasi negara Eropa Timur memiliki pilihan sendiri dalam makanan steak. Mereka memiliki pilihan sendiri seperti Estonia, ia sangat menyukai ikan, jadi ia memilih Gindara Steak dan Romania yang gemar makan ayam memilih Chicken Steak. Yang memilih minuman adalah Rusia, ia memilih lemon tea untuk semua karena ia yakin bahwa semua orang pasti suka lemon tea. Lemon tea adalah minuman kegemaran semua anggota Hetalia termasuk Rusia.

Setelah menu datang, mereka pun langsung makan. Mereka makan dengan santai karena steak harus dikunyah secara perlahan-lahan. Steak adalah makanan dengan porsi yang cukup besar, jadi harus dimakan dengan santai karena daging butuh pengunyahan berpuluh-puluh kali. Daging membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk dicerna dan cara memakannya tidak boleh terburu-buru. Mereka semua mengunyah daging dengan perlahan tetapi pasti.

(memotong steak menjadi potongan kecil)

(makan steak dengan santai)

(mengunyah daging dengan perlahan)

"Udah habis belum?" tanya Rusia.

"Belum." kata Lithuania dan Polandia.

"Belum." kata Latvia, Estonia dan Ukraina.

"Ngunyahnya susah payah." kata Bulgaria.

"Eneg nelennya." kata Hongaria.

"Habisin ya!" seru Rusia kepada semuanya.

Selama makan steak, Rusia mengaktifkan _stopwatch_ di ponselnya untuk mencatat siapa yang duluan menghabiskan seporsi steak. Seperti di pertandingan lari saja makan steak di Hetalia. Ia menghitung berapa lama seseorang menghabiskan steak untuk mengetahui saja. Ia akan mencatat siapa yang tercepat dalam menghabiskan seporsi steak.

1 jam kemudian

"Polandia."

"Rusia."

"Romania."

"Lithuania."

"Latvia."

"Ukraina."

"Moldova."

"Slovakia."

"Estonia."

"Ceko."

"Bulgaria."

"Belarus."

"Hongaria."

"Berhitung selesai."

"Yang paling cepat adalah Polandia."

"Perempuan tercepat adalah Romania."

Setelah penghitungan lewat stopwatch selesai, Rusia telah mencatat siapa yang tercepat, ia sendiri tercepat ke-2. Yang tercepat adalah Polandia, ia sanggup makan steak dengan waktu kurang dari sejam dan Romania adalah perempuan yang paling cepat dalam makan steak. Ketigabelas personifikasi negara Eropa Timur tersebut menghabiskan steak dalam waktu rata-rata sejaman. Setelah makan, barulah mereka minum.

Saat minum, mereka minum dengan perlahan tetapi pasti. Tidak ada yang meminumnya dengan terburu-buru. Mereka minum dengan santai karena mereka makan makanan berat seperti steak. Setelah menghabiskan minuman, Rusia membayarnya di kasir dan yang lainnya menunggu Rusia hingga selesai. Setelah itu, mereka membawa barang belanjaan mereka dari pameran furnitur dan langsung pulang. Tak ada barang yang tertinggal saat setelah meninggalkan mal.

~TBC~


	4. Sovietic Cops 4

SOVIETIC COPS

**Tokoh : Rusia, Ukraina, Belarus, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Polandia, Hongaria, Romania, ****Moldova, ****Bulgaria****, Prusia**

**Disc : Hetalia punya Oom Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Perhatian : TERLALU BANYAK MENCERITAKAN TENTANG EROPA TIMUR, SUPER DUPER JAYUS DAN LEBAY SEKALI, PEMAKAIAN NAMA NEGARA DAN ADA UNSUR-UNSUR YANG SEDIKIT EKSTRIM #jayus #lebay #diseretkepengadilan #bilanginperdanamenteri**

**Note : Rusia, Prusia, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Polandia, ****Slovakia, ****Moldova dan Bulgaria adalah LAKI-LAKI; Ukraina, Belarus, Hongaria****, Ceko**** dan Romania adalah PEREMPUAN**

**Part 10**

Bulgaria mengajak personifikasi negara Eropa Timur untuk main game GTA. Sebagian besar laki-laki pasti ingin bermain GTA. Ia ingin personifikasi negara Eropa Timur (yang laki-laki) ikut seta dalam bermain game di PS2. Sebelumnya, ia telah menyiapkan DVD GTA dan bagan permainan GTA.

Saat ia menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk bermain game GTA, ia mendapat SMS dari Polandia yang bertuliskan 'Kamu main game ya?' dan ia membalasnya dengan 'Iya, nanti kita main GTA.'. Ia tahu kalau Polandia juga suka bermain game PS2. Ia juga mengajak yang lainnya dengan SMS. Hampir semua laki-laki yang bergabung di Blok Soviet ingin bermain GTA di kosan Bulgaria.

Setelah setengah jam menunggu, akhirnya Polandia dan Lithuania datang di kosan Bulgaria menyusul Latvia dan Estonia. Rusia dan Prusia juga ikut bersama Polandia dan Trio Baltik. Sayangnya, Slovakia dan Moldova tidak ikut bermain GTA karena mereka ada urusan penting.

"Halo..." sapa Bulgaria.

"Halo juga..." sapa Trio Baltik.

"Hey..." sapa Polandia.

"Heiho..." sapa Rusia dan Prusia.

"CIAP! CIAP!" suara Gilbird saat yang lainnya menyapa.

"Nanti aku kasih tau bagannya ya!" seru Bulgaria.

(Bulgaria mengambil kertas yang berisi bagan GTA)

Rusia x Polandia

Latvia x Lithuania

Latvia x Rusia

Lithuania x Polandia

Prusia x Bulgaria

Bulgaria x Estonia

Estonia x Latvia

Setelah mengambil bagan, Bulgaria mempersilakan yang namanya tertera di bagan bermain dulu. Saat bermain, mereka sangat senang dengan alur cerita di GTA. Game GTA mengandung sangat banyak kekerasan, jadi sebaiknya tidak boleh dimainkan oleh anak kecil. Saat bermain GTA, mereka hanya diam saja, tidak ada yang berbicara.

Saat bagian Lithuania dan Polandia, mereka pun sangat berisik hanya untuk menyemangati mereka. Semuanya berteriak 'Lith' dan 'Pol' saat mereka bermain. Sebagian besar permainan di GTA memang mengandung unsur kekerasan yang sangat berbahaya dan berdarah. Setelah mereka bermain, mereka pun lelah akibat adegan berdarah yang ada.

Saat Bulgaria bermain, ia juga bermain dengan Lithuania dan Latvia, namun hanya 10 menit setiap sesi. Lithuania dan Latvia sangat senang karena mereka bisa bermain game PS2 bersama Bulgaria. Mereka juga diteriaki, tetapi tidak separah Lithuania dan Polandia. Setelah itu, Bulgaria bermain dengan Prusia. Prusia ditemani oleh Gilbird, burung kuning peliharaan Prusia. Saat yang lainnya bermain, Gilbird terus menciap dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Setelah permainan diakhiri dengan Latvia x Estonia, mereka pun menonton film Euro TV bareng-bareng di kamar kos Bulgaria. Mereka menonton 3 film tetapi direkap agar waktu penayangan lebih cepat. Saat menonton film, mereka ketawa-ketiwi karena film yang ditonton adalah film komedi. Adegan-adegan lucu membuat mereka tertawa terus.

Film ketiga selesai, mereka pun langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan menggunakan bus. Bulgaria beres-beres setelah acara main GTA dan nonton bareng usai.

**Part 11**

Bulgaria dan Romania menonton video tari balet di Youtube. Mereka mengubek-ngubek video tari balet yang ada. Tari balet ala Prancis berhasil memikat kedua bola mata mereka. Tarian tersebut sangat indah dan lincah, sehingga gerakannya pun sangat bagus tidak ada salah sedikitpun. Setelah menonton video balet Prancis, mereka beralih ke tari balet Rusia. Mereka juga menyenangi tari balet Rusia karena keindahannya.

"Kita nonton tari balet yuk!" seru Bulgaria.

"IYA!" seru Romania penuh semangat.

"Nanti aku cariin deh." kata Bulgaria.

"Kan ada Youtube." kata Romania.

"Aku tau kok, Romania." kata Bulgaria.

(Bulgaria mengetik French ballet di Youtube)

"Ini ada tari balet Prancis." kata Bulgaria.

"Wow! Indahnya!" seru Romania kagum.

"Lincahnya para penari balet!" seru Bulgaria kagum.

30 menit kemudian

"Kita ke balet Rusia ya!" seru Bulgaria.

"Ummm..." gumam Romania.

(Bulgaria mengetik Russian ballet di Youtube)

"Lihat ya!" seru Bulgaria.

"Ya." kata Romania enteng.

(Mereka berdua menonton Russian ballet dengan seksama)

"Coba ketik Hetalia ballerina deh." kata Romania merayu.

"Ya, tapi aku ragu." kata Bulgaria.

"Argh..." Romania merinding saat Bulgaria mencari Hetalia ballerina.

"Urgh..." Bulgaria juga merinding.

(Bulgaria memilih yang ada Trio Baktik di Hetalia ballerina)

"Auh! Auh!" seru Romania ketakutan.

"Aaahhh... Cowo pake baju begituan..." kata Bulgaria.

"Cowo angkat ketek..." kata Romania.

"AAAAAAAAAA..." teriak Romania dan Bulgaria.

**#bilanginperdanamenteri #bilanginperdanamenteri #bilanginperdanamenteri**

"Iuh..." gumam Bulgaria.

"Haaa..." kejut Romania.

"Auuuwww..." kejut Bulgaria.

"Errr..." gumam Romania.

"HAH! COWO PAKE BAJU BALLERINA?" pekik Romania dan Bulgaria.

"OH LORD! TOLONGLAH AKU!" seru Bulgaria.

"AKU DIRUNDUNG KETAKUTAN!" seru Romania.

"Saya ini laki-laki juga seperti mereka!" seru Bulgaria.

"Saya ini perempuan dan mereka adalah laki-laki!" seru Romania.

"TOLONG! KITA TAKUT SAMA BEGITUAN!" seru Romania dan Bulgaria.

Kemudian mereka olahraga jantung karena kejadian Trio Baltik mengangkat tangan saat menari balet ala Rusia dan memperlihatkan ketiak yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan oleh laki-laki. Saat itu, mereka terbayang-bayang dan menjerit histeris karena adanya laki-laki yang memakai pakaian yang seharusnya dipakai oleh perempuan. Mereka pun berteriak 'kalian adalah laki-laki' karena merasa jijik dengan laki-laki dengan pakaian perempuan. Bahkan, Bulgaria mengata-ngatai mereka 'banci' karena pakaian wanita dengan tubuh pria. Romania mengancam akan memberi pakaian tersebut untuk tokoh perempuan, karena dia merasa jijik dengan laki-laki berpakaian seperti perempuan.

Bulgaria pernah berkata bahwa Trio Baltik akan membentuk sebuah band gara-gara kejadian pakaian ballerina, band tersebut bernama Bouncing Ball atau disebut Bouncy. Band tersebut beranggotakan Trio Baltik dan Polandia. Band tersebut merupakan perlawanan dari adegan tari balet Trio Baltik di film Hetalia Paint It White. Bouncy terbentuk sejak ada gambar dan rekaman yang berisi tari balet oleh Trio Baltik. Bouncy juga pernah manggung di sejumlah tempat. Saat melihat Lithuania menari, mereka akan berpikir bahwa Trio Baltik akan dipanggil oleh Perdana Menteri masing-masing karena perilaku mereka yang menyimpang dari kodrat mereka sebagai laki-laki.

**#bilanginperdanamenteri #bilanginperdanamenteri #bilanginperdanamenteri**

**Hetalia Daydreaming**

(musik klasik mengalun)

"Lihat! Ada Trio Baltik!" seru Bulgaria.

"Teman kita nari!" seru Romania.

"Waaa... Lithuania berputar." kata Bulgaria.

"Cowo pake baju cewe." kata Romania.

"Hiii... Cowo angkat ketek." kata Bulgaria.

"Jijik ah cowo pamer ketek!" seru Romania kesal.

"Ada Latvia." kata Bulgaria.

"Si cengeng angkat ketek juga." kata Romania.

"Estonia nari balet." kata Bulgaria.

"Ih... Si culun dan ponian..." kata Romania.

"Aduh! Gondrong, cengeng dan ponian nari!" seru Bulgaria.

"Cowo nari balet!" seru Romania.

"ADA BANCI!" teriak Bulgaria.

"BAJU CEWE DI TUBUH COWO!" teriak Romania.

"ADA KETEK!" seru Bulgaria dan Romania.

"Nanti kalian bikin band ya!" seru Bulgaria.

"Kasih baju begituan ke tokoh cewek!" seru Romania.

"Band itu buat ngelawan balet." kata Bulgaria.

"Bener, karena mereka lebih cocok sama band." kata Romania.

"Awas kalo gitu lagi!" seru Bulgaria.

"Nanti aku bilangin Perdana Menteri ya!" seru Romania.

**#bilanginperdanamenteri #bilanginperdanamenteri #bilanginperdanamenteri**

"Halo Perdana Menteri!" seru Bulgaria dan Romania.

"Ada yang mengangkat ketiak..." kata Bulgaria.

"Yaitu Trio Baltik!" seru Romania.

"An****-sama, laporkan Eduard!" seru keduanya.

"******-sama, laporkan Raivis!" seru keduanya.

"An*****-sama, laporkan Toris!" seru keduanya.

(nama Perdana Menteri disensor karena author tidak begitu berani kasih tahu nama aslinya)

"AAAAA... PERDANA MENTERI DATANG!" seru keduanya.

"WAAA! TRIO BALTIK DIPANGGIL PERDANA MENTERI!" seru keduanya.

**#bilanginperdanamenteri #bilanginperdanamenteri #bilanginperdanamenteri**

(Ketiga Perdana Menteri negara Baltik menkhotbahi mereka bertiga)

"TADI KALIAN MENARI DENGAN PAKAIAN PEREMPUAN"

"DAN KALIAN MEMAMERKAN KETIAK KALIAN DI DEPAN UMUM!"

"KALIAN INI TELAH MELANGGAR KODRAT SEBAGAI LAKI-LAKI!"

"TAHUKAH KALIAN BAHWA ROK ITU UNTUK PEREMPUAN?"

"BUSTIER DAN STOKING JUGA UNTUK PEREMPUAN, TAHU!"

"PAKAIAN SEPERTI ITU HANYA UNTUK PEREMPUAN!"

"MENGAPA KALIAN MEMAKAI PAKAIAN UNTUK PEREMPUAN HAH?"

"SIAPA YANG MENYURUH KALIAN MEMAKAI PAKAIAN PEREMPUAN?"

"Rusia, dia ingin kami memikat para penonton." kata ketiga personifikasi negara Baltik.

"Awas ada _drag queen_!" seru Bulgaria.

"Trio Baltik akan menjadi _drag queen_..." kata Romania.

"Karena mereka memakai pakaian ballerina." sambung Bulgaria.

"Dan berpenampilan sepeti perempuan." kata Romania.

"Merekalah yang seperti wanita..." kata Bulgaria.

"Akibat ulah Rusia yang..." sambung Romania.

"Menyuruh mereka untuk..." sambung Bulgaria.

"Menari di depan umum." kata Romania.

"Udahan ya, aku capek." kata Bulgaria.

"Sama, aku juga capek." kata Romania.

"Krek... krek..." keduanya merinding.

"Argh... argh..." mereka seperti mau pingsan.

"Bruk!" mereka berdua pingsan setelah merinding.

Setelah merinding akibat kemarahan Perdana Menteri dari negara Baltik akibat perilaku Trio Baltik yang menyimpang dari kodrat sebagai laki-laki, Bulgaria dan Romania pingsan setelah melalui beberapa tahap sebelum pingsan. Mereka pingsan dan tidak melakukan apa-apa setelah merinding dan meratapi perilaku Trio Baltik yang menyerupai perempuan, padahal mereka adalah laki-laki. Saat pingsan, mereka jatuh di pintu gerbang panggung tari balet.

Selama Bulgaria dan Romania pingsan, Rusia berusaha untuk memanggil tenaga medis untuk meminta pertolongan bagi mereka. Ia memanggil 119 lewat ponselnya saat berada di samping panggung di belakang ketiga Perdana Menteri negara Baltik. Setelah dipanggil, Rusia menunggu tenaga medis datang. Biasanya, jika ada yang sakit parah atau keadaan darurat, Rusia memanggil ambulans rumah sakit terdekat untuk memperoleh pertolongan yang cepat. Setelah ambulans datang, tenaga medis menggiring Bulgaria dan Romania untuk masuk ambulans. Rusia juga masuk ambulans untuk melihat keadaan mereka berdua.

"TOLONG! BULGARIA DAN ROMANIA PINGSAN, DA!" seru Rusia.

"Kenapa teman-teman Anda?" tanya ******, Perdana Menteri Latvia.

"Teman-teman saya pingsan, da." jawab Rusia.

"Kok bisa pingsan?" tanya ****** lagi.

"Karena mereka meratapi Trio Baltik, da." jawab Rusia.

"Memangnya siapa?" tanya ******.

"Oh, itu pembantu saya, da." jawab Rusia sopan.

"Tadi mereka melakukan apa?" tanya An*****, Perdana Menteri Lithuania.

"Mereka itu tari balet, disuruh sama saya, da." jawab Rusia.

"Lha, balet kan untuk perempuan, masak laki-laki dipaksa tari balet?" An***** ngeles.

"Soalnya mereka ingin memikat para penonton, da." jawab Rusia halus.

"Terus, mereka pakai baju apa?" tanya An***** lagi.

"Pakai baju ballerina, da. Bajunya itu terbuka dan pakai rok, da." jawab Rusia.

"Wah, itu sangat seksi!" seru An***** tegas.

"Anda benar, da. Ternyata baju balet memang seperti itu, da." kata Rusia.

"Kenapa Anda tidak meminta yang tertutup sekalian?" tanya An*****.

"Waktu itu cuma ada yang terbuka, da." jawab Rusia.

"Setahu saya, baju balet perempuan kebanyakan terbuka." kata An*****.

"Memang benar, tetapi ada juga yang tertutup, itupun jarang, da." kata Rusia.

"Sebaiknya, pembantu Anda memakai pakaian yang lebih pantas untuk laki-laki." kata ******.

"Itu salah saya mengapa pembantu saya memakai pakaian yang terbuka, da." kata Rusia.

"Apakah pembantu Anda tampil seronok?" tanya An****, Perdana Menteri Estonia.

"Ya. Karena dia diutus menjadi penari balet bersama yang lain, da." kata Rusia.

"Padahal dia selalu memakai pakaian yang tertutup, lho." kata An****.

"Benar sekali, saya lihat, pakaiannya selalu sopan, da." kata Rusia.

"Saya lihat, dia tampil sangat seksi saat menari bersama." kata An****.

"Ingat, dia memakai kacamata dan tidak mungkin melakukannya, da." kata Rusia.

"Saat mereka menari, mereka selalu menampilkan ketiak!" seru ******.

"Itu memang bagian dari tari balet, da." kata Rusia.

"Sebaiknya cari tarian yang lebih sopan!" seru ******.

"Saya tahu kalau dia berbadan pendek dan pemalu, da." kata Rusia.

"Seharusnya dia dilatih untuk percaya diri." kata ******.

"Sebenarnya dia sudah cukup percaya diri, da." kata Rusia.

"Ambulans sudah datang dan sampai jumpa, da." kata Rusia.

"Sama-sama atas ceramahnya." kata ketiga Perdana Menteri.

"Ambulans datang dan kalian akan dibawa ke rumah sakit, da." kata Rusia.

Saat Bulgaria dan Romania dibawa ke ambulans, Rusia meratapi mereka dengan heboh. Ketiga Perdana Menteri beserta Trio Baltik turut melihat bagaimana Bulgaria dan Romania digiring ke ambulans. Saat ambulans meninggalkan arena, Trio Baltik sedih karena majikan mereka harus mengantar teman-temannya ke rumah sakit dengan ambulans. Kondisi Bulgaria dan Romania sangat kritis saat dibawa, untung pakai ambulans.

Sampai di rumah sakit, Bulgaria dan Romania langsung dibawa ke UGD dan Rusia mengurus administrasi untuk Bulgaria dan Romania. Setelah mengurus administrasi, Rusia duduk di depan pintu gerbang UGD menunggu Bulgaria dan Romania dengan pasrah. Saat diobservasi, ternyata kedua personifikasi negara Eropa bagian tenggara tersebut pusing karena ada hal-hal yang ekstrim dan mengejutkan. Rusia terus berdoa dan memohon agar Bulgaria dan Romania sadar dan pulih. Ia terus berdoa hingga mereka keluar.

Ternyata, Bulgaria dan Romania hanya rawat jalan dan setelah itu diperbolehkan pulang. Ternyata mereka pingsan karena ada keadaan yang ekstrim. Rusia pun mengetik SMS ke saudari-saudarinya bahwa Bulgaria dan Romania sudah mulai sadar dan rawat jalan. Setelah mereka sadar, barulah Rusia melihat melihat mereka telah segar dan bugar. Saat dokter memperbolehkan mereka pulang, Rusia mengingatkan bahwa jangan terkejut jika ada hal-hal seperti itu dan santai jika ada berita-berita yang ekstrim. Mereka sangat bahagia saat sudah sadar dari pingsan.

"WAAA!" seru Bulgaria dan Romania setelah bermimpi.

"Aku nggak mau lagi liat banci!" seru Bulgaria.

"Aku ingin kostum balet yang sopan!" seru Romania.

**Part 12**

Pagi yang cerah, Rusia mengajak Trio Baltik ke taman bunga matahari. Mereka ingin melihat bunga-bunga bermekaran pada saat musim semi. Musim semi memang saat terbaik untuk melihat bunga bermekaran. Pada saat itu, bunga mekar dengan baik dan memikat setiap pasang mata.

Ia dan mereka pergi dengan berjalan kaki, karena taman milik Rusia dekat dengan rumah. Ia merawatnya seminggu sekali dan setiap ada tamu selalu dikunjungi. Tamu-tamu Rusia juga menyukai bunga karena bentuknya. Setiap kali ada tamu berkunjung, ia selalu mengawasi mereka saat melihat bunga agar tidak merusaknya, apalagi memetiknya.

Saat Rusia membuka pintu gerbang taman miliknya, Trio Baltik langsung takjub dengan bunga matahari yang mekar dan harum. Mereka tidak gemetaran saat melihat bunga karena bunga itu sangat indah dan harum.

"Gerbang udah buka, da." kata Rusia dengan muka sumringah.

"Hore! Ada bunga mekar!" seru Latvia dan Lithuania.

"Hmmm... Wangi deh tamannya." kata Estonia.

"Bunga kan emang wangi." kata Lithuania.

"Bantu aku ya, da!" kata Rusia mengingatkan.

Kemudian Rusia dan Trio Baltik membantu menyirami bunga yang ada di taman. Mereka memiliki bagian yang sama rata dan bekerja sama jika ada kesulitan. Setelah membantu Rusia, mereka mempersilakan orang lain masuk ke taman bunga Rusia.

Ternyata ada sepupu Rusia yang mengunjungi taman tersebut yaitu Ossetia dan Chechnya. Mereka ingin mengunjungi taman bunga karena mereka suka dengan bunga yang mekar. Lithuania mempersilakan mereka untuk melihat-lihat bunga matahari milik Rusia.

"Ayo masuk." kata Lithuania.

"Masuk aja kali." kata Latvia dan Estonia.

"Eh, ada sepupuku, da." kata Rusia.

"Eh, ketemu lagi sama kakak." kata Ossetia dan Chechnya.

"Lihat bunga matahari di dini ya!" seru Lithuania.

"Mereka pasti suka sama bunganya Rusia." kata Latvia.

"Ya iyalah." kata Lithuania.

Lalu ada Ukraina dan Kanada yang juga ingin melihat bunga. Kumajirou ikut melihat bunga, tetapi Kanada khawatir dengan Kumajirou yang akan merusak bunga matahari milik Rusia. Karena Kumajirou tidak merusak, maka Ukraina memperbolehkan Kumajirou masuk ke taman bunga Rusia.

"Aku takut kalo Kumajirou ngerusak bunga." kata Kanada.

"Dia nggak akan ngerusak bunganya Rusia." kata Ukraina.

"Oh, dia kan nggak begitu perusak." kata Kanada.

"Sekarang dia boleh ke taman bunga Rusia." kata Ukraina.

"Terima kasih." kata Kanada.

"Sama-sama ya." kata Ukraina.

Lalu mereka semua melihat bunga matahari yang sedang bermekaran. Semuanya terpesona dengan bunga matahari. Trio Baltik ingin mencium bau harum dari bunga matahari. Katanya bunga matahari memiliki khasiat untuk tubuh kita.

Mereka telah melihat sekeliling taman bunga milik Rusia selama sekitar 1 jam. Mereka sudah puas dengan bunga-bunga milik Rusia yang indah dan harum. Bunga di musim semiberhasil memikat kedua bola mata mereka. Setiap orang pasti suka dengan bunga, itu pendapatnya Rusia.

Setelah puas melihat, Rusia dan sepupunya menonton film di Euro TV. Trio Baltik akan menyiapkan cemilan dan minuman bagi mereka. Mereka juga ikut menonton dengan Rusia setelah menyiapkan cemilan dan minuman untuk Rusia dan sepupunya. Estonia dan Latvia mempersiapkan cemilan yang berupa sosis dan kentang goreng. Lithuania mempersiapkan air dan jus jeruk.

"Sosis udah siap." kata Estonia.

"Kentang juga ada." kata Latvia.

"Air dan jus sudah siap." kata Lithuania.

"Mana saosnya, da?" tanya Rusia.

"Ini." kata Latvia.

"Makasih ya, da." kata Rusia.

"Sama-sama Om." kata Latvia dan Lithuania.

Kemudian mereka makan cemilan dan minuman yang sudah disiapkan oleh Trio Baltik. Sesaat setelah makan, makanan tersebut diembat oleh Rusia, Latvia, Lithuania dan Ossetia. Namun, Estonia dan Chechnya masih punya bagian. Saat minum, mereka terlihat santai sambil menonton film Euromovie. Jus yang disiapkan Lithuania disimpan di dalam _pitcher_ dan disajikan dengan gelas kecil. Jus tersebut rendah gula dan cocok untuk diet.

Setelah menonton Euromovie, mereka beralih ke berita siang. Rusia memindahkan saluran ke Euronews. Mereka menonton berita tentang seorang cendikiawan yang memiliki karya tulis terbaru dan mereka hanya diam. Berita tersebut pasti dari daratan Eropa. Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa setelah menonton berita. Setelah itu, Ossetia dan Chechnya langsung pulang.

~TBC~


	5. Sovietic Cops 5

SOVIETIC COPS

**Tokoh : Rusia, Ukraina, Belarus, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Polandia, Hongaria, Romania, ****Moldova, ****Bulgaria****, Prusia****, Ceko, Slovakia, Azerbaijan, Armenia, Georgia**

**Disc : Hetalia punya Oom Hidekaz Himaruya; Romania, Moldova, Ceko, Slovakia, Azerbaijan, Armenia dan Georgia bikinan A. Widhi**

**Perhatian : TERLALU BANYAK MENCERITAKAN TENTANG EROPA TIMUR, SUPER DUPER JAYUS DAN LEBAY SEKALI, PEMAKAIAN NAMA NEGARA DAN ADA UNSUR-UNSUR YANG SEDIKIT EKSTRIM #jayus #lebay #diseretkepengadilan #bilanginperdanamenteri**

**Note : Rusia, Prusia, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Polandia, ****Slovakia, ****Moldova dan Bulgaria adalah LAKI-LAKI; Ukraina, Belarus, Hongaria****, Ceko,**** Romania****, Azerbaijan, Armenia dan Georgia**** adalah PEREMPUAN**

**Part 13**

Akhirnya kesampaian juga author mendownload lagu-lagu Eurovision Song Contest 2011. Author memiliki 24 lagu dalam memory card di HP. Anggota Hetalia ingin mendengar lagu-lagu dari negara yang mengikuti kontes Eurovision. Tetapi tidak semua negara yang author punya, ya sudahlah, mereka mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang telah ada di HP author. Mereka akan mengapresiasi lagu-lagu dari kontes Eurovision tahun ini.

Mereka mendengarkan lagu Eurovision Song Contest dari HP milik Ukraina. Ia memiliki banyak lagu dari kontes Eurovision. HP milik Ukraina disambungkan dengan speaker agar terdengar jelas di telinga anggota Hetalia. Ia menyambungnya sendirian tanpa bantuan apapun. Speaker tersebut milik Prusia yang berukuran kecil dan bisa dibawa ke mana-mana. Speaker tersebut dibeli Prusia saat ada diskon alat elektronik di Jakarta Fair 2 tahun yang lalu.

Tiba-tiba semua personifikasi negara Eropa Timur terkejut ada 3 perempuan yang datang ke ruamh mereka. Ternyata ketiga perempuan tersebut adalah negara yang juga tergabung di Uni Soviet dan belum jelas apakah di Asia atau di Eropa. Ketiga negara tersebut masih diperdebatkan masuk benua apa. Yang jelas, negara-negara tersebut juga menganut ajaran komunis dari Rusia. Pengaruh Rusia juga terasa di ketiga negara yang disebut Kaukasus.

Kemudian Rusia akan menjelaskan tentang ketiga personifikasi negara Kaukasus tersebut. Ia menjelaskannya kepada semua personifikasi negara Eropa Timur agar mereka mengetahui personifikasi negara Kaukasus (negara tetangga Rusia). Penjelasan Rusia dibuat ringan agar semuanya paham tentang mereka.

"Sekarang aku akan ngejelasin tentang mereka, da."

"Mereka ini adalah tetangga aku sekaligus saudara, da."

"Mereka tergabung dalam Kaukasus, da."

"Kaukasus adalah daerah yang terletak antara Eropa Timur dan Asia Barat, da."

"Kaukasus terdiri atas 3 negara, yaitu Azerbaijan, Armenia dan Georgia, da."

"Negara-negara tersebut menganut ajaran komunis dari Rusia, da."

"Mereka pernah bergabung dengan Uni Soviet selama berpuluh tahun, da."

"Setelah merdeka, mereka masih mengunjungi aku walaupun tidak sering, da."

"Dulu, aku sering menanggap mereka saudaraan, da."

"Aku menanggap mereka itu saudaraku karena bertetangga, da."

"Katanya Azerbaijan punya adik yang bernama Nargono dan Karabakh, da."

"Georgia juga punya saudara kandung, yaitu Abkhazia dan Ossetia Selatan, da."

"Adik-adik Azerbaijan dan Georgia juga merupakan saudara aku, da."

"Mereka bertiga adalah perempuan, da."

"Negara-negara yang ada di kawasan Kaukasus akan menjadi Trio Kaukasus, da."

"Selesai dan turut berterima kasih atas penjelasannya, da."

Setelah penjelasan, Rusia meminta agar semua personifikasi Eropa Timur mengenali Trio Kaukasus dengan baik. Ia meminta mereka agar berkenalan dengan mereka agar tahu. Semuanya ingin berkenalan dengan Trio Kaukasus. Trio Kaukasus akan menjadi eksis menurut Rusia dan saudari-saudarinya. Karena mereka belum dikenal, Rusia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar Trio Kaukasus bisa terkenal seperti pembantunya, Trio Baltik.

Saat berkenalan, sebagian besar personifikasi negara Eropa Timur terlihat sopan saat berkenalan. Mereka berkenalan dengan Trio Kaukasus dengan cara yang baik dan benar. Trio Kaukasus juga tersenyum saat bertemu dengan personifikasi negara Eropa Timur. Setelah berkenalan, mereka langsung meminta nomor HP, email, Facebook, Twitter dan akun lainnya. Mereka ingin sekali berkomunikasi dengan Trio Kaukasus dengan jarak jauh, jadi mereka harus menyimpan nomor HP, email dan akun jejaring sosial agar bisa bertemu kembali walaupun dalam jarak jauh.

"Minta nomor HP dong..."

"Facebook kamu apa?"

"Apa username Twitter kamu?"

"Minta email..."

"YM! YM!"

"MSN! MSN!"

"Ovimu apa?"

Setelah aksi minta-minta tersebut, mereka mendengarkan lagu-lagu dari kontes Eurovision tahun ini. Mereka mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang terdiri atas berbagai aliran seperti pop dan rock. Mereka sangat senang dengan lagu-lagu yang ada di HP Ukraina. Lagu-lagu Eurovision memang pas bagi penggemar musik Europop seperti Ukraina. Yang lainnya juga suka dengan lagu Eurovision seperti Trio Baltik. Saat bagian lagu dari negara Baltik, mereka senang luar biasa. Lagu-lagu yang lain juga memikat telinga mereka seperti lagu dengan nuansa balada. Lagu-lagu yang galau juga disukai oleh beberapa personifikasi negara Eropa Timur seperti Belarus.

Setelah mendengarkan lagu, mereka makan malam bersama Rusia. Hidangan malam ini adalah _meatloaf_, _coleslaw_, kentang bakar, sayur campur (wortel, jagung, buncis, kacang polong) dan kue dalam kemasan. Minumannya adalah air putih, sari buah murni dan teh. _Meatloaf_ di rumah Rusia terbuat dari daging ayam,karena semua anggota Hetalia suka dengan daging ayam. Rusia, Ukraina, Belarus dan Trio Baltik makan di ruang makan, sedangkan yang lainnya makan di ruang keluarga karena keterbatasan tempat di ruang makan.

Makan malam selesai, mereka pun menonton video klip lagu-lagu Eurovision Song Contest dari negara-negara Eropa Timur. Mereka sangat terpesona dengan video klip kontes lagu sebenua Eropa tersebut. FYI, Eurovision Song Contest adalah kontes lagu tingkat benua Eropa yang diadakan setiap tahun. Kontes ini untuk menentukan lagu yang paling populer di Eropa. Hampir semua negara Eropa mengikuti kontes ini, tetapi ada juga yang pernah tidak mengikutinya karena kekurangan biaya dan hasil yang buruk. Eurovision Song Contest sangat populer di benua Eropa dan di beberapa negara yang berada di luar Eropa juga ada komunitas penggemar kontes Eurovision.

**Part 14**

Lagu 'Running Scared' dari Azerbaijan menjadi pemenang Eurovision Song Contest 2011. Lagu tersebut sangat bagus menurut para personifikasi negara Eropa Timur seperti Azerbaijan. Ia sangat bangga ketika lagu dari negaranya menang di kontes Eurovision tahun ini. Adik kembarnya, Nargono dan Karabakh juga senang dengan menangnya lagu dari negara mereka di Eurovision. Lagu tersebut bernuansa balada, lagu yang beritme lambat.

Inilah lirik dari 'Running Scared'

Verse 1  
>Come to me, come to me tonight<br>Oh god I need you, anyway... baby  
>I just wanna be, be around you all the time<br>Oh god I need you.. oh...

Chorus 1  
>I'm running I'm scared tonight<br>I'm running I'm scared of life  
>I'm running I'm scared of breathing<br>Coz I adore you  
>I'm running I'm scared tonight<br>I'm running I'm scared of breathing  
>Coz I adore you<p>

Verse 2  
>Come to me, come to me a bit more<br>Oh god I need you, there's nothing left for me to say  
>So rest on me darling, stay forever more<br>Oh god I need you, I need you

Chorus 2  
>I'm running I'm scared tonight<br>I'm running I'm scared of life  
>I'm running I'm scared of breathing<br>Coz I adore you  
>I'm running I'm scared tonight<br>I'm running I'm scared of breathing  
>Coz I adore you<p>

Break  
>Oh, what I wouldn't give away<br>To be you're shelter and keep you safe… oh… oh..

Chorus 3  
>I'm running I'm scared tonight<br>I'm running I'm scared of life  
>I'm running I'm scared of breathing<br>Coz I adore you  
>I'm running I'm scared tonight<br>I'm running I'm scared of breathing  
>Coz I adore you<p>

Setelah mengetahui bahwa Azerbaijan menang di kontes Eurovision, Trio Baltik pun ingin menyanyikannya. Mereka ingin menyanyikan lagu tersebut bersama. Tetapi, alat karaoke milik Rusia masih belum dinyalakan. Lagu-lagu yang ada juga telah diperbarui dengan lagu-lagu dari kontes Eurovision tahun ini. Setelah kontes Eurovision selesai, semua personifikasi negara eks-Soviet ingin menyanyikan lagu dari negara mereka masing-masing.

Saat Rusia menyetel alat karaoke, mereka semua terdiam. Setelah itu, banyak diantara mereka yang bernafsu ingin menyanyikan lagu Eurovision Song Contest 2011. Mereka berebut untuk mendapat giliran menyanyi, tetapi Ukraina memerintahkan agar mereka tertib saat menunggu giliran untuk menyanyi. Setiap orang memiliki jatah yang sama rata, seperti Trio Baltik. Mereka bisa menyanyi sendiri atau bersama. Semuanya diserahkan kepada diri mereka sendiri atau teman mereka. Saat menunggu, semuanya terdiam.

Saat menyanyi, suara mereka memang kurang bagus, tetapi karena adanya _equalizer_, suara mereka bisa lebih bagus, tetapi itu adalah cara yang sangat instan. Saat bagian menyanyi solo, semuanya terpukau dengan suara yang menyanyi. Selama Belarus dan Ukraina menanyi, suara mereka berhasil menyihir semua personifikasi negara eks-Soviet. Setelah saudari-saudari Rusia, giliran Moldova. Walaupun suaranya fals, yang penting menyanyi dengan mengikuti liriknya.

Sekarang, giliran Trio Baltik. Mereka akan menyanyikan lagu 'Rockefeller Street' dari negara eks-Soviet yang termasuk dalam marga Uralik, yaitu Estonia. Mereka bernyanyi dengan kompak dan mengikuti lirik. Lagu tersebut membuat para personifikasi negara eks-Soviet berjoget sesuka hati. Walaupun telah sesuai dengan lirik, suara Trio Baltik dirasakan kurang bagus karena adanya suara jelek dari Latvia. Mereka pun kecewa dengan suara Latvia yang jelek.

Setelah menyanyi, mereka pun menonton siaran ulang Eurovision Song Contest di ruang keluarga. Yang mengusulkan menonton siaran ulang adalah Belarus, karena mereka ingin melihat penampilan langsung dari para artis yang mengikuti kontes Eurovision. Saat menonton siaran ulang, tidak ada pembicaraan dari para pembawa acara dan perkenalan dari artis. Mereka menonton sambil ditemani air putih dingin. Ada juga yang ditemani oleh buah stroberi dan bluberi, seperti Ukraina dan Moldova. Mereka makan buah saat menonton TV.

Setelah acara menonton selesai, mereka langsung ke kamar untuk tidur. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.40 WIB. Mereka seharusnya sudah tidur lelap di kamar mereka.

**Part 15**

Pagi hari, anggota Hetalia yang berasal dari Eropa Timur diajak Rusia untuk memetik buah di Dante's Field. Mereka sangat senang kalau bisa memetik buah langsung dari pohonnya. Sudah lama mereka mendambakan memetik buah sendiri, tetapi dambaan mereka sering tertunda karena ada sesuatu. Akhirnya, mereka bisa memetik buah sendiri langsung dari pohonnya.

Pagi hari, semuanya telah bersiap menuju Dante's Field. Mereka telah berpakaian dan berdandan dengan baik. Mereka ingin tampil menarik saat memetik buah dari pohonnya. Kemudian, Rusia memberi tahu bahwa bulan Mei adalah musim buah jeruk, leci, mangga, aprikot, stroberi dan nanas. Mereka bernafsu ingin memetiknya, tetapi harus tunggu dulu sampai buah tersebut matang dan layak konsumsi.

05.30

"Udah siap belum, da?" tanya Rusia.

"Udah dong." jawab Ukraina dan Belarus.

"Beres deh!" seru Trio Baltik.

"Semuanya OK, da." kata Rusia.

"Siap deh buat metik buah." kata Moldova.

"Ayo kita mulai!" seru Lithuania.

"Petik buahnya!" seru Latvia.

"Nanti kita metik buah dari pohon." kata Estonia.

"Ini pertama kali lho." kata Lithuania.

"Aku belum pernah..." gumam Moldova.

Setelah itu mereka berangkat ke rumah Polandia, Prusia, Hongaria, Romania dan Bulgaria. Rusia mengendarai mobil hitam, sedangkan Ukraina mengendarai mobil merah. Mobil hitam untuk Rusia, Belarus, Trio Baltik, Polandia, Prusia dan Moldova. Mobil hitam untuk Ukraina, Romania, Bulgaria, Ceko, Slovakia dan Trio Kaukasus. Rusia janjian di rumah Polandia dan Ukraina janjian di kosan Bulgaria. Setelah itu, mereka langsung berangkat ke Dante's Field.

Perjalanan dari rumah Polandia ke Dante's Field sekitar 1 jam, tetapi dari kosan Bulgaria menuju Dante's Field hanya 50 menit, karena belum ada tanda-tanda kemacatan. Selama perjalanan, mereka makan pagi dan melakukan sesuatu di mobil. Ada pula yang hanya bengong memikirkan memetik buah sendiri langsung dari pohon. Mereka makan roti dan minum jus kotak selama perjalanan menuju Dante's Field. Saat perjalanan, mereka melihat ladang yang sangat sangat luas. Pemandangan di perkebunan membuat mereka terpesona melihatnya.

Sampai di Dante's Field, mereka terpesona dengan pohon-pohon buah yang lebat dan memiliki banyak buah yang sudah matang. Saat turun dari mobil, mereka sempat berdesakan karena ukuran mobil yang cukup kecil bagi tubuh mereka yang besar. Latvia sempat berdesakan dengan Polandia dan Moldova karena tubuh Latvia sangat kecil dan dapat menenggelamkan yang lain. Ceko dan Slovakia terlihat santai saat turun dari mobil. Yang lainnya biasa saja saat turun dari mobil dan setelahnya mereka terlihat riang saat melihat pohon buah.

"Cepat turun, da!" seru Rusia dan Ukraina.

"Aku dulu ya!" seru Lithuania.

"Turun dong!" rayu Estonia.

"Aku kejepit!" seru Latvia.

"Kamu sih!" seru Polandia jengkel.

"LATVIAAA!" seru Estonia.

"Tolong!" Aku tenggelam!" seru Latvia.

"Nah, kamu bisa keluar, kan!" seru Belarus dan Lithuania.

"Aku keluar." kata Latvia enteng.

"Eh, ada kamu rupanya." kata Moldova.

"Ketemu lagi." kata Romania.

Setelah itu, mereka diberi penjelasan tentang buah yang sedang musim dan cara memetik dengan baik dan benar. Penjelasan tersebut berlangsung selama 20 menit. Kemudian, mereka mengambil keranjang untuk menyimpan buah hasil petikan. Mereka akan memetik buah sendiri langsung dari pohon. Jika ingin menaiki pohon buah yang tinggi untuk memetik buah, mereka harus memakai tangga atau alat yang disebut dengan _cherry picker_. Saat memetik buah, mereka bisa memakai tangan atau alat pemetik buah mekanik.

"Saatnya Anda semua memetik buah." kata pegawai Dante's Field.

"Kita akan memetik buah yang sudah matang." kata Ukraina.

"Langsung dari pohonnya." sambung Latvia.

"Kita udah dijelasin cara metik buah dengan baik dan benar." kata Belarus.

Kemudian, mereka memakai sarung tangan saat memetik buah agar kuman dari tangan tidak berpindah ke buah. Mereka juga bisa memetik buah dengan tangan atau alat pemetik buah mekanik. Semuanya terserah diri mereka sendiri. Sebagian besar personifikasi negara Eropa Timur memakai alat pemetik buah secara bergantian, seperti Latvia dan Estonia. Mereka memakai alat pemetik mekanik bergantian setelah Ukraina dan Moldova.

Saat memetik buah, ada yang menaiki _cherry picker_, seperti Lithuania, Polandia dan Ukraina. Mereka akan memetik buah yang pohonnya tinggi, yaitu jeruk dan aprikot. Alat yang membawa mereka berwarna kuning cerah, ada juga yang berwarna merah dan biru, tetapi sedang tidak dipakai karena sedang dalam perawatan teknis. Alat yang dipakai adalah yang berwarna kuning dan hijau. Yang kuning dipakai oleh ketiga personifikasi negara Eropa Timur, sedangkan yang hijau dipakai oleh salah seorang turis yang berkunjung bersama pacarnya.

_Cherry picker_ tersebut digunakan oleh Lithuania, dan yang lainnya melambaikan tangan saat Lithuania naik ke alat tersebut. Latvia dan Estonia sempat berteriak histeris saat Lithuania naik sedikit demi sedikit. Polandia juga berteriak saat Lithuania hendak mengambil buah aprikot yang sudah matang. Ia meminta agar temannya mengambil buah yang bagus dan menarik. Setelah itu, Polandia memetik buah jeruk dengan alat yang sama dengan yang dipakai Lithuania.

"Aku akan petik aprikot buat kalian!" seru Lithuania.

"Hati-hati ya!" seru yang lainnya.

"Lihat, ada yang naik!" seru Latvia.

"Aku lihat kok." kata Ukraina dan Estonia.

"Hey!" seru yang lainnya.

"Pilih yang bagus ya!" seru Polandia.

"Awas kalo busuk!" seru Belarus.

"Berjuang ya, Lith." kata Bulgaria dan Romania.

"Ayo! Semangat ya!" seru Ceko dan Slovakia.

(cherry picker turun dan Lithuania turun dari alat tersebut)

"Dapet nggak?" tanya Belarus.

"Ini, hasil petikan dari 2 pohon." kata Lithuania.

"Bagi dong." kata Latvia dan Estonia.

"Nanti kita bikinin selai, ya." kata Lithuania.

"Iya deh." kata Belarus.

"Po, kamu petik jeruk ya!" seru Lithuania.

(Polandia naik ke _cherry picker_ dan memetik jeruk)

"Aku bawa jeruk dari 5 pohon, lho." kata Polandia.

"Serbu jeruknya!" seru semuanya.

"Kalo mau antre ya!" seru Lithuania.

"Sekarang gantian metik buahnya." kata Ukraina.

Saat yang lainnya memetik buah, Ukraina terus memperhatikan mereka. Lithuania dan Polandia mengamati bagaimana yang lainnya memetik buah, apakah sudah benar atau belum. Selama mengamati, Lithuania melihat hampir semua teman-temannya, termasuk majikannya, Rusia, memetik buah yang sudah matang. Ukraina juga mengamati buah yang mereka petik, apakah bagus atau tidak. Ternyata, ada buah yang sudah matang tetapi ukurannya kecil. Buah yang kecil tersebut ternyata adalah jenis jeruk dari Cina, jeruk yang dipetik oleh Armenia dan Romania. Belarus dan Latvia juga memiliki jeruk kecil, tetapi memetiknya berdua.

Lalu, mereka mencari buah yang berbuah sepanjang tahun. Mereka bingung mau memetik buah apa yang mereka inginkan. Untungnya ada pegawai yang siap menuntun mereka untuk menentukan buah apa yang berbuah sepanjang tahun. FYI, buah yang berbuah sepanjang tahun adalah semangka, persik, plum dan anggur. Untung pohonnya kecil, mereka tinggal memetiknya dengan tangan lalu dimasukkan ke dalam keranjang.

Setelah memetik buah dengan pohon pendek, barulah mereka menimbangnya untuk dibawa pulang. Memetik buah untuk umum biasanya dibuka pada pagi hingga siang hari. Biaya masuknya cukup terjangkau, harga tidak author kasih tahu karena belum tahu berapa harganya. Setelah dipetik, mereka boleh membawa pulang atau diproses menjadi produk makanan seperti jus dan selai. Sebagian buah hasil petikan anggota Hetalia dibawa pulang dan sebagian lagi diproses menjadi selai. Mereka memilih selai karena selai bisa disimpan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Selai dari buah hasil petikan mereka bisa untuk olesan roti dan krakers atau sebagai pemanis teh pengganti gula.

"Silakan timbang buah hasil petikan Anda." kata pegawai Dante's Field.

"Timbang dulu ya." kata Lithuania.

"Berat banget buahnya!" seru Latvia.

"Aku aja yang bawa sebagian." kata Estonia.

"Sini jeruknya." kata Ukraina.

"Uk..." gumam Polandia saat penimbangan buah.

"Tuan Ivan, ini hasil penimbangannya." kata pegawai Dante's Field.

"Total buah yang Anda petik adalah 14 kg." kata pegawai Dante's Field.

"Nanti saya akan membuat selai, da." kata Rusia.

"Anda bisa menentukan sendiri jumlah yang diperlukan." kata pegawai Dante's Field.

(Rusia menimbang buah yang akan dijadikan selai)

"Berat buah masing-masing 1 kg untuk selai, da." kata Rusia.

"Jadi ada 6 kg untuk dibuat selai, Ivan." kata pegawai Dante's Field.

"Terima kasih, da." kata Rusia.

"Buah kita yang dibawa pulang ada 8 kg." kata Rusia.

"Sip." kata Prusia.

Lalu, mereka semua melihat proses pembuatan selai dengan saksama. Saat pembuatan, mereka sangat terpesona dengan buah-buahan yang akan menjadi selai. Rusia menampakkan aura 'kolkolkol' saat melihat ada benda kental di panci. Sementara yang lainnya melihat. Saat sudah jadi, mereka memboyong 30 botol selai. Lumayan untuk diberikan kepada teman atau keluarga. Setelah itu, saatnya mereka pulang.

~TBC~


	6. Sovietic Cops 6

SOVIETIC COPS

**Tokoh : Rusia, Ukraina, Belarus, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Polandia, Hongaria, Romania, ****Moldova, ****Bulgaria****, Prusia****, Ceko, Slovakia, Azerbaijan, Armenia, Georgia**

**Disc : Hetalia punya Oom Hidekaz Himaruya; Romania, Moldova, Ceko, Slovakia, Azerbaijan, Armenia dan Georgia bikinan A. Widhi**

**Perhatian : TERLALU BANYAK MENCERITAKAN TENTANG EROPA TIMUR, SUPER DUPER JAYUS DAN LEBAY SEKALI, PEMAKAIAN NAMA NEGARA DAN ADA UNSUR-UNSUR YANG SEDIKIT EKSTRIM #jayus #lebay #diseretkepengadilan #bilanginperdanamenteri**

**Note : Rusia, Prusia, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Polandia, ****Slovakia, ****Moldova dan Bulgaria adalah LAKI-LAKI; Ukraina, Belarus, Hongaria****, Ceko,**** Romania****, Azerbaijan, Armenia dan Georgia**** adalah PEREMPUAN**

**Part 16**

Rusia membaca koran di bagian olahraga saat setelah sarapan. Ia membaca di bagian olahraga otomotif. Ia melihat adanya jadwal balap reli dunia. Trio Baltik langsung melihat koran yang sedang dibaca oleh majikan mereka. Mereka ingin menonton pertandingan reli dunia. Tetapi, balap reli hanya diselenggarakan setiap bulan atau 2 minggu sekali, berbeda dengan balap formula yang diadakan setiap minggu. FYI, balap reli biasanya diadakan di jalan yang berkerikil atau beraspal. Setiap tim reli terdiri atas seorang pengemudi dan seorang navigator. Ada juga tim reli yang terdiri atas 2 pengemudi dan 2 navigator.

"Om, ada kolom reli di koran." kata Estonia.

"Ya. Om lagi baca, da." kata Rusia.

"Ada ngga sih yang dari negara aku?" tanya Latvia.

"Kayanya ngga ada tuh, Latvi." kata Lithuania.

"Wah, kita cemen dong." kata Latvia.

"Iya kali." kata Lithuania sangat cuek.

Setelah itu, mereka mencari informasi tentang reli di majalah, koran dan internet. Lithuania mengusulkan agar meminjam majalah otomotif dari Polandia untuk mencari informasi tentang reli yang akan datang. Mereka melihat pada tabel reli dan tertuju ke Reli Argentina yang dilaksanakan pada akhir Mei. Mereka ingin sekali menonton tetapi mereka masih takut karena reli cukup berbahaya. Setahu mereka, reli diadakan di jalan berkerikil di perkampungan dan medannya berbahaya. Trio Baltik masih saja takut dengan _balaclava_ atau sarung kepala.

Kemudian, Polandia dan Armenia datang ke rumah Rusia. Mereka ingin mengembalikan majalah otomotif milik Polandia dan dia (Polandia) pikir bahwa Rusia juga memiliki majalah otomotif karena dia juga suka dengan otomotif, tetapi tidak terlalu sering. Setelah mengembalikan majalah, Polandia dan Armenia langsung ke rumah Trio Kaukasus.

"Ding dong." bunyi bel yang dibunyikan oleh Armenia.

"Permisi." kata Polandia dan Armenia.

"Sini, da." kata Rusia.

"Mau ngapain?" tanya Ukraina.

"Mau ngembaliin majalah." jawab Polandia.

"Majalah apa?" tanya Ukraina.

"Majalah otomotif." jawab Polandia.

"Latvia, mana majalahnya?" tanya Ukraina.

"Ini, ada 5 biji." jawab Latvia.

"Makasih ya majalahnya." kata Lithuania.

"Sama-sama." kata Polandia dan Armenia.

Setelah itu, mereka membantu Rusia untuk merawat kebun bunga matahari milik Rusia. Rusia menyiram dan memupuki sebagian bunga matahari, sedangkan Trio Baltik menyiram dan memotong rumput di taman bunga. Mereka telah bekerja selama sekitar 1 jam dan merasa capek saat bekerja. Saat memotong rumput selesai, Rusia dan Trio Baltik minum air putih dingin untuk melepas dahaga. Sementara Belarus sedang merawat koleksi pisaunya dibantu oleh Ukraina. Mereka merendam dan membersihkan pisau-pisau tersebut.

Saat sebelum makan siang, Trio Baltik menyiapkan dan memasak makanan untuk makan siang. Mereka akan memasak aneka macam pasta dan menyiapkan kue kering dalam kemasan. Saat makanan sudah siap, semuanya langsung makan. Setelah makan, mereka beristirahat menunggu makanan turun dari perut. Memangnya dari perut ke kepala seperti di iklan susu balita? Bukan, ini adalah proses turunnya makanan dari keronkongan menuju lambung.

Setelah makanan turun ke perut, mereka langsung tidur siang. Mereka mulai tidur siang pada pukul 12.30 WIB. Mereka bangun pukul 15.00. Berarti sudah 2,5 jam mereka tidur. Jam tidur siang lebuh setengah jam karena mereka memang bingung mau apa setelah makan siang. Saat bangun, Rusia memutuskan akan berangkat ke Taman Kota. Ia ingin negara-negara pecahannya merasakan susasna hijau di sore hari. Lalu, mereka langsung berangkat.

Saat di taman kota, mereka melihat semua pohon yang ada di taman tersebut. Mereka berkeliling untuk melihat pohon-pohon yang tinggi dan ramping. Ada juga pohon yang memiliki daun yang sangat lebat. Pohon-pohon tersebut memikat kedua bola mata mereka. Setelah itu, mereka duduk-duduk sambil merasakan suasana alam di taman kota. Saat menjelang malam, mereka pulang dan makan malam. Makan malam pesan dari restoran mi oleh Ukraina. Setelah itu, mereka menonton TV dan tidur.

**Part 17**

Saat libur nasional, para personifikasi negara pecahan Uni Soviet dan negara-negara satelit bertamasya ke Kebun Binatang Ragunan. Mereka diajak oleh Rusia untuk ke sana, karena Rusia memiliki voucher khusus wisata ke Jakarta. Ia membayar tiket masuk Kebun Binatang Ragunan dengan voucher tersebut. Ia membelinya saat berbelanja di supermarket. Saat membayar belanjaannya, tiba-tiba seorang kasir memberi dia tiket untuk ke kebun binatang. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk mengajak personfikasi negara pecahan Uni Soviet untuk ke kebun binatang. Lagipula, Kebun Binatang Ragunan adalah kebun binatang yang paling dekat dengan rumah mereka yang berada di kawasan BSD.

Sehari sebelum liburan, Rusia telah membagikan tiket kepada personifikasi negara pecahan Uni Soviet beserta negara-negara satelit seperti pembantunya, Trio Baltik. Mereka senang dengan adanya ajakan ke kebun binatang, karena mereka ingin sekali melihat hewan liar secara langsung. Selama ini, mereka melihat hewan liar lewat buku, majalah, koran dan TV. Yang lainnya pun juga senang saat diajak Rusia ke kebun binatang seperti Polandia dan Romania. Mereka ingin melihat dan narsis dengan hewan liar seperti harimau dan gajah.

Pagi hari sebelum berangkat, mereka telah bersiap untuk menuju kebun binatang Ragunan, Mereka telah menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang akan dibawa ke sana. Ukraina telah menyiapkan makanan, minuman, topi, payung, uang dan kamera. Rusia mengendarai mobil hitam dan Ukraina mengendarai mobil merah. Mobil hitam ditumpangi oleh Belarus, Polandia, Prusia, Trio Baltik dan Moldova. Mobil merah ditumpangi oleh Hongaria, Romania, Bulgaria, Ceko, Slovakia dan Trio Kaukasus. Mereka janjian di kosan Bulgaria dan berangkat pukul 06.00 WIB.

Saat berangkat menuju Kebun Binatang Ragunan, jalanan terlihat sepi karena orang-orang masih tidur karena hari libur. Mereka bangun lebih awal untuk ke sana karena kalau sudah siang jalanan Jakarta makin macet. Saat perjalanan, mereka sarapan dengan roti selai dan air dalam botol. Mereka tak sempat sarapan karena bangun sangat pagi dan harus janjian ke kosan Bulgaria. Waktu tempuh perjalanan di pagi hari adalah kurang lebih 1 jam, karena belum begitu macet. Sampai di sana, pintu gerbang kebun binatang baru saja dibuka dan masih sepi.

"Kita udah nyampe." kata Polandia.

"Ini kebun binatang Ragunan." kata Latvia.

"Ya. Kita di sini untuk liat hewan." kata Lithuania.

"Kita akan tamasya, da." kata Rusia.

"Kamu lagi ngapain?" tanya Latvia.

"Lagi ngambil bekal." jawab Ukraina.

"Bawa pisau nggak?" tanya Lithuania.

"Bawa. Buat motong makanan." jawab Belarus.

"Aku bawain minuman, ya." kata Estonia.

Setelah itu, mereka berjalan untuk melihat hewan-hewan yang ada. Hewan yang ada di Kebun Binatang Ragunan meliputi harimau, monyet, jerapah, gajah, badak dan lain-lain. Mereka sempat berfoto dengan hewan-hewan yang ada di kandang. Mereka tampil sangat narsis saat berfoto dengan hewan liar. Ada yang berfoto sendirian dan ada pula yang berfoto bersama seperti Lithuania-Polandia, Estonia-Latvia, Hongaria-Prusia, Romania-Bulgaria dan Rusia-Belarus. Rusia membuat tabel yang berisi jadwal foto sendiri dan foto bareng. Giliran foto dengan hewan dibuat seperti ujian praktek di sekolah.

Berikut urutan foto yang dibuat oleh Rusia

Urutan Foto bersama Hewan Liar

-Rusia

-Ukraina

-Belarus

-Polandia

-Lithuania

-Latvia

-Estonia

-Prusia

-Hongaria

-Ceko

-Slovakia

-Romania

-Bulgaria

-Azerbaijan

-Armenia

-Georgia

Setelah foto sendirian selesai, foto berdua dimulai. Saat foto berdua, boleh memilih pasangan sendiri sesuai dengan hati nurani. Variasi pasangan di foto bersama hewan liar cukup banyak dan termasuk pasangan resmi di Hetalia. Mereka pun berfoto dengan yang lainnya dengan gaya yang beragam. Mereka terlihat narsis saat berfoto berdua dengan hewan liar. Ada juga yang menggendong hewan yang kecil atau anakan seperti Lithuania dan Latvia. Betapa senangnya personifikasi negara pecahan Uni Soviet saat berfoto dengan hewan liar. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan foto bareng lebih dari 2 orang.

Saat sesi pemotretan, Rusia mengusahakan agar mereka berfoto dengan seluruh hewan yang ada di Kebun Binatang Ragunan. Ternyata, semua personifikasi negara pecahan Uni Soviet mendapat bagian yang sama rata saat berfoto. Mereka berfoto dengan seluruh hewan yang ada. Bahkan, saat foto berdua, hampir sebagian besar hewan menjadi objek dalam pemotretan. Rusia juga membuat file khusus untuk foto selama bertamasya ke Kebun Binatang Ragunan, termasuk foto sendiri dan berdua. Setelah berkeliling kebun binatang, mereka beralih ke Pusat Primata Scmutzer. Mereka membayar tiket lagi dengan voucher yang dimiliki oleh Rusia.

Saat sampai di Pusat Primata Scmutzer, mereka terpesona dengan hewan jenis primata yang ada di kandang. Mereka ingin sekali melihat hewan primata yang sudah langka seperti orangutan. Rusia mengadakan pemotretan lagi di tempat ini. Urutan foto sendirian sama dengan urutan yang dipakai saat berfoto di kebun binatang. Setelah foto sendirian, foto berdua dimulai dengan pose dan pasangan yang berbeda. Pasangannya pun campursari seperti saat foto di kebun binatang tadi. Mereka semua berwajah ceria saat difoto oleh Rusia. Rusia menggunakan kamera DSLR merk Canon yang merupakan pemberian dari Amerika saat rapat konferensi dunia. Ada juga yang memakai kamera saku dan kamera ponsel. Walaupun kualitas gambar dari kamera ponsel tidak sebagus kamera biasa, mereka menyimpannya sebagai kenangan.

Setelah capek mengelilingi kebun binatang, mereka pun makan. Ukraina sudah membawa makanan dan minuman dari rumah, jadi tidak usah membeli makanan lagi dari luar. Lagipula, mereka juga ingin berpiknik di Kebun Binatang Ragunan. Berpiknik di kebun binatang memang mengasyikan dan seru bagi mereka. Akan tetapi, Rusia dan Belarus harus ke parkiran karena lupa membawa karpet, sedangkan Ukraina dan Trio Baltik sudah membawa makanan dan minuman. Setelah itu, piknik baru diadakan. Rusia membawa sekitar 5 karpet untuk piknik. Belarus membantu untuk mengangkat karpet yang dibawa oleh Rusia.

"Kita ke parkiran dulu ya, da." kata Rusia.

"Mau ambil karpet." kata Belarus.

"Daag..." sapa semuanya.

(Rusia dan Belarus ke parkiran untuk mengambil karpet)

"Ini karpetnya, da."kata Rusia.

"Kita udah siap buat piknik." kata Belarus.

"Ya udah, gelar karpetnya." kata Ukraina.

Setelah itu, mereka makan makanan yang telah disiapkan oleh Ukraina. Semua perabot makanan dan minuman milik Ukraina bermerek Tupperware. Ia juga fanatik dengan Tupperware sejak lama. Ia memiliki cukup banyak koleksi dan pernah menjadi anggota selama 2 tahun. Selama ia menjadi anggota Tupperware, ia selalu membeli produk-produk Tupperware. Namun, sebagian dari koleksinya diberikan kepada sepupu-sepupu Rusia karena sudah kebanyakan. Saat makan, mereka memakai alat makan dan minum dengan model sama dan warna yang berbeda. Warna piring, gelas, garpu, sendok dan pisau diusahakan sama. Setiap orang memakai warna yang berbeda pada alat makan dan minum mereka.

Makanan yang disajikan saat piknik adalah ayam goreng tepung, fillet ayam dan ikan dipanggang dengan saus lada hitam, sup krim jagung, sup krim jamur, salad hijau, buah-buahan, kentang goreng, sayur campur, saos botol, mustar, kue kering, biskuit, wafer dan bola-bola keju. Sedangkan minuman yang disajikan adalah air putih, teh rasa buah-buahan, minuman soda rasa buah-buahan dan granita. Cukup lengkap menu yang disiapkan Ukraina untuk piknik di kebun binatang.

Setelah berpiknik dengan makan dan minum bersama, mereka menunggu makanan turun dan menuju Taman Bunga Ragunan. Lumayan kalau sudah melihat hewan liar, giliran tumbuhan langka yang dilihat oleh personifikasi negara Eropa Timur (terutama pecahan Uni Soviet). FYI, Taman Bunga Ragunan memiliki 250 jenis tumbuhan dan ada 30.000 tumbuhan yang ada di sana. Mereka langsung terpesona dengan tumbuhan langka yang indah dan segar.

Saat melihat tumbuhan, lagi-lagi Rusia menyuruh semuanya untuk berfoto dengan tumbuhan. Mereka masih mempertahankan pose narsis saat foto sendirian dan bersama. Rusia telah mengambil puluhan foto dirinya dengan yang lainnya. Memori dalam kamera milik Rusia sudah semakin sesak sejak dipenuhi dengan foto personifikasi negara Eropa Timur dengan hewan langka yang ada di kebun binatang. Saat foto berdua, campursari pasangan masih ada dan juga menghasilkan puluhan foto. Betapa banyaknya jumlah foto yang dihasilkan oleh Rusia. Berarti, ia adalah mesin pembuat foto tamasya.

Setelah puas berkeliling Kebun Binatang Ragunan, mereka berkemas-kemas dan pulang. Saat pulang, perjalanan agak tersendat karena ada lampu merah. Waktu tempuh pada sore hari adalah 1 jam lebih. Saat sampai di rumah, mereka pun senang dengan perjalanan mereka ke Kebun Binatang Ragunan. Setelah itu, mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan bersantai sebelum tidur.

**Part 18**

Trio Baltik berjalan-jalan ke sekitar sungai dekat rumah mereka. Mereka ingin melepas penat setelah seharian bekerja. Mereka pergi ke sekitar sungai pada sore hari, saat selesai mengelap koleksi patung milik Rusia. Saat itu, cuaca sore sedang cerah-cerahnya, jadi mereka bisa ke luar rumah tanpa rasa takut. Lithuanialah yang merencanakan ke sekitar sungai.

"Latvia! Latvia! Ke sungai yuk!" seru Lithuania.

"Kerjaan kita udah selesai." kata Latvia.

"Kita akan liat sungai yang mengalir." kata Lithuania.

"Iya deh." kata Latvia.

Setelah itu, Lithuania mengajak Estonia untuk pergi ke sekitar sungai. Mereka bertiga jalan kaki dari rumah menuju sungai untuk 3 menit. Lalu, mereka naik kano untuk 30 menit untuk mengelilingi sungai dengan jarak dekat. Setelah itu, mereka jalan-jalan sore. Saat jalan-jalan sore, mereka bertemu lagi dengan Anzela, teman lama mereka yang sering datang ke rumah mereka. Anzela pergi dengan sepupunya yang kebetulan menginap di rumahnya dalam rangka ujian masuk universitas. Sepupunya akan menginap selama sepekan di rumahnya. Ia akan mengenalkan sepupunya kepada Trio Baltik.

"Halo." sapa Trio Baltik.

"Halo juga." sapa Anzela.

"Kemarin kita ke kebun binatang." kata Lithuania.

"Oh, kalian tamasya, ya?" tanya Anzela.

"Ya. Kita ke Ragunan." jawab Lithuania dan Latvia.

"Kamu sama siapa aja?" tanya Anzela lagi.

"Sama teman-teman dari Soviet." jawab Latvia.

"Rame-rame dong?" tanya Anzela.

"Iyalah." jawab Estonia.

Setelah obrolan singkat tersebut, Anzela ingin mengenalkan sepupunya dengan Trio Baltik. Mereka bertiga sudah gemetaran duluan saat sebelum perkenalan dengan orang yang belum pernah mereka kenal. Mereka sudah sering gemetaran saat diintimidasi oleh Rusia, majikan mereka. Kadangkala mereka gemetaran saat melihat keluarga teman karena tidak/belum kenal.

"Aku kenalin sepupu aku ya." kata Anzela.

"Halo." sapa sepupu Anzela.

"Halo juga." sapa ketiga personifikasi negara Baltik.

"Aku sepupunya Anzela." kata sepupu Anzela lagi.

"Nama kamu siapa?" tanya Lithuania.

"Aku Laura." jawab sepupu Anzela.

"Jadi kamu Laura ya?" tanya Latvia.

"Ya. Panggil aku Laura." jawab Laura.

"Makasih udah dikenalin." kata Trio Baltik.

"Sama-sama." kata Laura.

Setelah Anzela mengenalkan sepupunya, Laura, mereka langsung mengajak Laura untuk melihat matahari terbenam di sekitar sungai. Mereka ingin Laura melihat pemandangan saat matahari terbenam. Mereka terpesona dengan langit saat matahari terbenam. Mereka melihatnya langsung dengan duduk di bangku yang terbuat dari batu. Setelah matahari terbenam, Trio Baltik langsung pulang ke rumah karena mereka harus menyiapkan makan malam.

~TBC~


	7. Sovietic Cops 7

SOVIETIC COPS

**Tokoh : Rusia, Ukraina, Belarus, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Polandia, Hongaria, Romania, ****Moldova, ****Bulgaria****, Prusia****, Ceko, Slovakia, Azerbaijan, Armenia, Georgia**

**Disc : Hetalia punya Oom Hidekaz Himaruya; Romania, Moldova, Ceko, Slovakia, Azerbaijan, Armenia dan Georgia bikinan A. Widhi**

**Perhatian : TERLALU BANYAK MENCERITAKAN TENTANG EROPA TIMUR, SUPER DUPER JAYUS DAN LEBAY SEKALI, PEMAKAIAN NAMA NEGARA DAN ADA UNSUR-UNSUR YANG SEDIKIT EKSTRIM #jayus #lebay #diseretkepengadilan #bilanginperdanamenteri**

**Note : Rusia, Prusia, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Polandia, ****Slovakia, ****Moldova dan Bulgaria adalah LAKI-LAKI; Ukraina, Belarus, Hongaria****, Ceko,**** Romania****, Azerbaijan, Armenia dan Georgia**** adalah PEREMPUAN**

**Part 19**

Pada suatu hari, Lithuania membereskan kamar Trio Baltik bersama Latvia dan Estonia. Ia akan membereskan lemari buku dan lemari pakaian yang terlihat amburadul. Latvia dan Estonia juga membantu Lithuania dalam membereskan kamar. Sebelum dimulai, Latvia menyiapkan lap dan kemoceng, sedangkan Estonia menyiapkan pel dan penghisap debu atau _hoover_. Saat itu, jam menunjukkan pukul 15.00 WIB.

"Aku mau beresin kamar kita." kata Lithuania.

"Aku bantu deh!" seru Latvia.

"Lha, alatnya mana?" tanya Lithuania.

"Aku siapin sama Estonia." kata Latvia.

"Ya udah, sana siapin alatnya." kata Lithuania.

Kemudian Latvia pergi ke gudang bersama Estonia untuk mencari alat-alat yang dibutuhkan oleh Lithuania untuk membereskan kamar Trio Baltik. Mereka akan mencari lap, kemoceng, pel dan _hoover_. Menurut Estonia, lap dan kemoceng berada di laci bagian tengah, sedangkan pel dan _hoover_ berada di laci paling bawah. Lalu, Latvia membawa wadah untuk pel dengan pemeras dan sabun untuk pel. Setelah itu, mereka kembali ke kamar Trio Baltik.

"Ini dia pel dan _hoover_." kata Estonia.

"Ini dia lap dan kemoceng." kata Latvia.

"Mana sabun sama ember?" tanya Lithuania.

"Ini lah, yang ada pemerasnya." jawab Latvia.

"Kita mulai, ya." kata Lithuania.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 15.20 WIB dan mereka segera membereskan dan membersihkan kamar milik Trio Baltik yang besar. Mereka harus bekerja keras untuk membersihkan lantai kamar karena kamar mereka cukup luas dan memiliki perabot yang cukup besar seperti tempat tidur. Tempat tidur mereka berukuran 180 x 200 yang muat bagi 3 orang, berarti tempat tidur mereka adalah _king size_. Lemari mereka terbagi menjadi 3 bagian. Setiap orang memiliki lemari sendiri yang berukuran 100 x 60 x 200 per lemari. Lemari mereka juga didempetkan dan diberi label yang berisi nama. Ada lagi perabot yang berada di kamar Trio Baltik. Perabot yang ada adalah lemari buku, lemari kecil dan meja. Lemari buku Trio Baltik dipenuhi dengan novel dan komik, juga ada majalah gadget dan olahraga (terutama olahraga musim dingin). Meja milik Trio Baltik umumnya ada laptop milik Estonia dan lukisan milik Lithuania.

Saat membersihkan, mereka terlihat tertaih-tatih karena tadi mereka makan siang dengan porsi yang sedikit karena mereka mau diet-eh salah, tapi mereka sedang tidak bisa makan banyak karena Belarus hanya memasak sedikit makanan. Mungkin setelah makan mereka minum air dengan jumlah yang banyak sehingga mereka tidak kenyang. Lithuania juga membagi siapa yang melakukan ini-itu secara lisan. Lithuania kebagian membersihkan lantai, sudut ruangan dan karpet dengan _hoover_, Estonia mengepel lantai dan membereskan lemari buku dan Latvia membersihkan meja dan megelap barang-barang yang ada di kamar. Mereka membersihkan dan membereskannya semua dengan waktu sekitar 20 menit.

Setelah itu, mereka minum teh dengan rasa buah-buahan yang dibuat oleh Lithuania. Teh tersebut juga diberi es batu yang banyak karena mereka sudah capek bekerja di kamar dan ingin minum minuman yang segar. Mereka meminumnya sampai habis dan tidak bersisa. Lithuania membuatkan teh rasa apel karena Latvia dan Estonia ingin minum minuman rasa apel. Setelah menghabiskan minuman, mereka langsung menonton acara gosip di TV.

Setelah acara gosip selesai, mereka beralih ke Eurosport untuk menonton pertandingan angkat besi. Pertandingan tersebut adalah Men Weightlifting European Championship. Mereka menonton pertandingan angkat besi sambil ditemani oleh rapsberi dan biskuit sayuran. Saat makan, mereka makan dengan dicicil karena sambil menonton aksi mengangkat besi. Dulu author pernah menonton pertandingan angkat besi di TV. Author menonton secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan tidak boleh diganggu. Akhirnya ortu author melarang author untuk menonton pertandingan angkat besi karena acara tersebut kurang begitu bagus. Akhirnya author putuskan untuk tidak menonton pertandingan angkat besi lagi karena larangan tersebut.

Saat pertandingan angkat besi selesai, mereka diberitahu Anzela lewat SMS untuk makan malam di rumahnya. Mereka pun meminta izin kepada Rusia agar bisa ke rumah Anzela. Mereka ingin pergi ke rumah Anzela, tetapi tidak sempat karena ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Akhirnya kesampaian juga keinginan mereka untuk ke rumah Anzela. Rumah Anzela dekat dengan rumah mereka, untuk pergi ke sana mereka cukup berjalan kaki. Rumah Trio Baltik berada di blok D dan rumah Anzela berada di blok C. Rupanya mereka hafal dengan rumah Anzela. Model rumah Anzela hampir sama dengan model rumah mereka karena rumah mereka dibuat dengan sistem _cluster_ dan beraturan.

"Di mana rumah Anzela?" tanya Latvia.

"Di blok C." jawab Lithuania.

Sampai di rumah Anzela, mereka membunyikan bel sebanyak 10 kali. Setelah bunyi bel terakhir dibunyikan, Anzela langsung membuka pintu. Rupanya Trio Baltik ingin makan malam di rumah Anzela. Ia mengundang beberapa anggota Hetalia untuk makan di rumahnya karena jarang sekali ia mengadakan pesta karena keterbatasan tempat dan tidak ada waktu. Baru sekali ini ia mengadakan acara makan malam sendiri dan belum berpengalaman dalam mengadakan pesta makan malam di rumah.

Saat sebelum acara makan malam, Bulgaria dan Serbia sudah datang duluan disusul Albania. Mereka bertiga juga mengikuti acara makan malam di rumah Anzela. Lithuania menerka-nerka bahwa Bulgaria juga kenal dengan Anzela. Ia (Bulgaria) berkenalan dengan Anzela saat membeli buku novel di sebuah mal. Setahu Lithuania, Bulgaria dan Anzela bertemu di bagian novel. Mereka sama-sama melihat novel yang bagus-bagus.

Mereka berenam telah siap untuk makan malam dengan Anzela. Menurut Anzela, hanya 6 orang anggota Hetalia yang diundang karena keterbatasan tempat di ruang makan Anzela. Ruang makan di rumah Anzela hanya muat 6 orang, jadi Anzela membatasi jumlah orang yang datang. Sebelum makan malam dimulai, Romania dan Hongaria datang setengah jam sebelum makan malam. Mereka berdua pergi dengan bus kota. Sebelum makan, Anzela telah mengatur meja makan bersama abang dan sepupunya. Mereka juga memberikan hiburan bagi para tamu. Hiburan yang disuguhkan oleh Anzela adalah tayangan hiburan di Euro TV. Mereka akan menonton acara komedi bernuansa Eropa di Euro TV. Mereka sangat senang dengan acara yang ada di TV.

"Ding dong." bunyi bel yang dibunyikan oleh Estonia.

"Selamat malam." sapa Trio Baltik.

"Malam juga." sapa Anzela.

"Eh, ada Bulgaria." kata Lithuania.

"Ada Serbia sama Albania juga." kata Latvia.

"Yuk kita ke dalam." ajak Anzela di depan mereka.

"Selamat malam." sapa Trio Baltik.

"Malam juga." sapa abang dan sepupu Anzela.

"Kita akan makan malam di sini." kata Anzela.

"Wah, enak-enak ya!" seru Serbia.

"Nanti kita serbu ya!" seru Albania.

"Eits, tunggu dulu." kata Lithuania.

"Ini masih jam 18.45." kata Latvia.

"Berarti 15 menit lagi." kata Lithuania.

"Kita masih nonton." kata Bulgaria.

15 menit kemudian, mereka langsung ke ruang makan untuk makan malam. Makan malam dipimpin oleh kakak Anzela. Ia sudah bekerja di perusahaan asuransi terbesar di dunia. Ia telah bekerja selama 4 tahun dan pernah mendapat 2 prestasi yang membanggakan dalam melayani konsumen. Hebat juga kakak Anzela, belum lama bekerja sudah mendapat lebih dari satu prestasi. Ia juga menjadi panutan banyak orang karena kemampuannya dalam memegang banyak orang dalam melayani salah satu produk asuransi. Ia bekerja pada asuransi jiwa dan bekerja dari pagi hingga malam. Kali ini, ia ingin memaksimalkan waktu luang dengan memimpin acara makan malam. Ia menyusun acara makan malam bersama Anzela dan Laura, sepupunya.

Mereka makan dengan lambat dan santai, mengingat suasana acara makan malam yang cukup romantis. Makanan yang tersaji di rumah Anzela terdiri dari pembuka, utama dan penutup. Makanan pembuka terdiri dari roti dengan bawang putih dan keju, kentang goreng dan lingkaran bawang. Makanan utama terdiri dari bistik saus jamur, ayam goreng madu dan mustar, dan salmon asap. Sedangkan makanan penutupnya hanya jeli rasa apel hijau. Minumannya adalah air putih dan susu rasa buah-buahan dalam kemasan.

Setelah makan, mereka menonton TV sebentar, hanya 1 jam. Tadinya Trio Baltik ingin menonton acara komedi setelah makan, tetapi pilihan kakak Anzela lain. Ia malah memindahkan saluran ke ESPN dan ESPN sedang menayangkan pertandingan gulat yang berjudul 'RAW'. Ia suka menonton pertandingan gulat sejak kecil, tetapi ia tidak pernah meniru aksi para pegulat karena sangat berbahaya. Lithuania dan Latvia protes kepada Anzela agar tayangan gulat diganti dengan yang lain. Mereka sebal dengan pertandingan gulat karena gulat merupakan salah satu olahraga yang membahayakan dan beresiko tinggi.

Setelah acara menonton selesai, Trio Baltik langsung pulang. Di rumah, mereka langsung ke atas menuju kamar mereka. Mereka langsung mengganti baju dari kaus dan celana jins ke piyama. Mereka tertidur lelap setelah acara makan malam di rumah Anzela.

**Part 20**

Sebuah merk permen mengadakan lomba foto tahun ini. Romania ingin mendaftar untuk lomba foto karena ia memang mau mengikutinya. Sudah sejak lama ia ingin mengikuti lomba foto, tetapi persyaratannya cukup sulit bagi Romania, karena kamera yang digunakan harus kamera biasa, bukan kamera ponsel. Romania memiliki kebiasaan foto sendirian dan bersama lewat ponsel, karena lebih praktis. Ia sering mengunggah foto-foto dari ponselnya untuk blog dan jejaring sosial. Ia juga mencetak foto-foto tersebut untuk kenangan.

Untungnya, Moldova memiliki kamera DSLR ukuran kecil. Moldova sering menggunakan kamera tersebut karena ia hobi fotografi. Ia telah menghasilkan ratusan foto alam, bangunan, binatang dan acara-acara penting. Romania sangat bangga dengan bakat memotret saudaranya tersebut karena ia (Moldova) pernah memenangkan kontes fotografi hewan peliharaan 4 kali berturut-turut. Bahkan, ia pernah memboyong 6 piala saat lomba fotografi tingkat kota 2 tahun yang lalu. Piala lomba fotografi milik Moldova tersimpan rapi di lemari kaca.

Menurut Romania, lomba foto telah dibuka pada bulan April dan berlangsung hingga bulan Oktober. Jadi, masih ada kesempatan bagi mereka untuk mengikuti lomba foto tersebut. Romania tahu lomba foto tersebut dari Facebook saat ia membuka fanpage merk permen tersebut. Merk permen yang disebutkan adalah M****, permen favorit Romania dan Moldova. Mereka suka sekali dengan permen tersebut. Di tas Romania selalu ada permen rasa mint yang kenyal dan _creamy_. Saat bepergian, mereka selalu membawa permen M**** saat lapar dan belum ada makanan. Karena mereka suka dengan permen M****, maka Polandia sering menjuluki mereka 'Mintz Lovers' karena kecintaan mereka dengan permen yang satu ini. Yang lainnya juga menjuluki mereka dengan kata yang sama dengan Polandia, tetapi mereka tidak sering mengucapkannya.

Sore yang mendung, mereka menyempatkan diri untuk berfoto di kamar Romania. Kamar Romania dicat warna jingga. Warna muda di atas dan warna tua di bawah dan diberi border dengan motif bunga yang segar dan ceria. Hampir semua perabot di rumah Romania berwarna coklat muda dan dapat dipadukan dengan warna jingga cerah pada dinding kamar. Kamar Romania menggunakan furnitur gaya kontreporer dan terkesan simpel. Di kamar Romania, Moldova menyempatkan diri untuk berfoto bersama Romania. Mereka berfoto berdua dengan kamera DSLR milik Moldova. Ia juga menyiapkan tripod kalau mau berfoto tanpa fotografer. Setelah 40 menit, mereka menghasilkan 20 buah foto untuk lomba foto nanti.

Setelah selesai berfoto, Romania mengambil kabel data lalu menyalakan komputer dan menghubungkan kabel data ke kamera untuk mengunggah foto-foto yang akan dilombakan. Ia mengunggah foto-foto tersebut di Facebook, blog dan situs resmi permen kesukaannya. Saat membaca persyaratan, jumlah foto yang boleh diunggah adalah 10 buah. Ternyata, Romania hanya memilih yang bagus-bagus dan layak untuk dilombakan. Setelah itu, ia bermain game Farmville di Facebook. Setelah bermain game, ia menonton pertandingan basket Eurocup di Eurosport bersama Moldova dan Polandia.

Kebetulan Polandia datang ke rumah Romania dan Moldova. Ia ingin menonton pertandingan basket Eurocup bersama mereka. Ia ingin menonton pertandingan olahraga bertama teman-teman lain selain Lithuania. Selama ini, Polandia menonton pertandingan olahraga bersama Lithuania karena ia paling dekat dengan personifikasi negara yang pernah dijajah oleh Rusia dan berbendera kuning, hijau dan merah. Kali ini, ia ingin menonton pertandingan olahraga bareng Romania dan Moldova karena mereka juga teman dari dia. Mereka menonton pertandingan olahraga di ruang keluarga yang dicat biru muda dengan sofa warna biru tua yang terbuat dari beludru.

Setelah menonton pertandingan basket Eurocup, mereka menonton acara gosip. Berita yang disajikan di acara gosip hari ini kebanyakan berita yang baik tentang artis. Berita tersebut adalah peluncuran singel terbaru, penayangan film terbaru, rencana pernikahan dan kehidupan para artis. Mereka sangat terpesona dengan berita yang baik dan jujur. Berita seperti itu perlu diperbanyak dan akan menjadi favorit menurut Polandia, karena ia pernah mengadu ke salah satu stasiun TV karena kesal dengan berita yang tidak benar di berita hiburan.

Polandia pulang meninggalkan rumah mereka, mereka hanya tidur-tiduran dan mengobrol hal-hal yang lucu. Mereka mengobrol sambil tiduran di kamar Romania. Romania juga memutar lagu-lagu dari kontes Eurovision tahun ini. Mereka sangat menyukai lagu-lagu dari kontes Eurovision dari tahun ke tahun. Romania memutarnya dari ponselnya yang juga menyimpan cukup banyak lagu, ada sekitar 200 lagu yang ada di ponselnya. Mereka mengobrol selama 2 jam dan agak berbelit-belit, tetapi tetap lucu saat didengar. Setelah itu, Moldova baru sadar kalau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.15 WIB dan mereka belum makan malam.

Setelah itu, Romania membuat ayam goreng tepung dengan kentang dan _coleslaw_. Ia juga menyiapkan kue kering rasa buah-buahan untuk pembuka. Sedangkan penutupnya adalah jus buah dalam kemasan. Di kulkas, Romania memiliki jus rasa apel dan raspberi yang masing-masing berukuran 1 liter yang dikemas dalam Tetra Pack. Saat Romania menggoreng ayam, Moldova asyik ber-SMS ria dengan Lithuania. Ia membicarakan tentang Eurocup lewat SMS dengan Lithuania. Ia telah mengirim 3 SMS saat Romania menggoreng ayam dan kentang. Moldova juga membicarakan tentang Eurocup kepada Swedia dan Rusia. Ia mengirim SMS ke mereka dengan carbon copy sebanyak 5 SMS.

Saat makan malam tersaji, mereka langsung makan dengan damai. Suasnanya romantis sambil ditemani oleh lagu 'Running Scared' oleh Ell and Nikki dari Azerbaijan. Lagu tersebut telah membuat suasana yang sangat romantis terhadap kedua personifikasi negara Eropa Tenggara tersebut. Setelag makan malam, Moldova mencuci segala peralatan makan dan Romania membaca majalah wanita di ruang makan. Setelah itu, mereka menggantibaju ke piyama dan beranjak ke tempat tidur masing-masing untuk tidur.

Keesokan harinya, Romania mengubek situs Facebook dan situs resmi permen M**** untuk mencari siapa yang sudah masuk dalam lomba foto tersebut. Tahun ini ada 732 orang yang mengunggah foto dari situs Facebook dan masuk ke dalam situs resmi merek tersebut. Ia dan Moldova masuk dalam nomor urut 348. Mereka bangga dengan masuknya foto mereka di dunia maya. Romania berharap agar foto dirinya dan Moldova bisa masuk final karena ia juga ingin masuk final dalam lomba foto. Minggu demi minggu ia tunggu untuk memastikan hasil yang diperoleh dari unggahannya tersebut. Ia dan Moldova deg-degan saat menunggu hasil dari lomba foto.

2 minggu kemudian, foto mereka masuk dalam 'Foto Bulan Ini' dan mereka sangat bangga dengan masuknya foto mereka dalam 'Foto Bulan Ini'. Romania juga memberi tahu yang lain agar mau mengikuti lomba foto tersebut. Trio Baltik juga ikut serta dalam lomba foto yang diselenggarakan oleh merek permen tersebut. Yang pertama mengetahui adalah Lithuania, karena ia terpengaruh oleh Romania yang hobi mengikuti lomba foto. Foto-foto Lithuania, Latvia dan Estonia juga dimasukkan ke Facebook dan situs resmi permen tersebut. Lithuania memang merencanakan ikut lomba foto tahun ini karena ia ingin dikenal di dunia maya bersama Latvia dan Estonia. Selama ini, Trio Baltik selalu gemetaran di depan Rusia dan selalu disiksa. Mereka sering dikerjai oleh Rusia dan berakhir sedih, jadi mereka tidak bisa bernarsis ria karena siksaan dari Rusia.

Akhirnya Trio Baltik akan masuk lomba foto bulan depan. Mereka mengunggah foto-foto untuk lomba bersama Romania dan Moldova. Mereka akan mengikuti serangkaian lomba foto tahun ini karena kebetulan sedang banyak orang yang ingin mengikuti lomba foto. Selain lomba foto, ada juga lomba video yang diselenggarakan oleh produk makanan ringan. Mereka ingin setiap orang bisa eksis di dunia maya seperti di Facebook dan Youtube. Makanya itu minat untuk mengikuti lomba foto dan video meningkat tajam dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Saat Lithuania mendengar berita bahwa tahun ini tren mengikuti lomba foto dan video, ia mengambil keputusan bahwa ia dan teman-temannya yang berasal dari negara Baltik akan ikut lomba sejenis. Ia merencanakan pemotretan dan penunggahan lewat internet untuk mengikuti lomba foto. Ia juga tertarik dengan lomba video, ia merekamnya di _webcam_ bersama Polandia. Video tersebut belum ia unggah karena lomba belum dibuka.

**Part 21**

Hari ini Rusia mengajak semua personifikasi negara pecahan Uni Soviet untuk menonton balap reli. Ia ingin mereka senua menonton balap reli dan mengapresiasinya. Mereka semua belum tahu balap reli itu seperti apa. Makanya Rusia menjelaskannya terlebih dulu sebelum balap dimulai. Banyak sekai yang belum tahu tentang balap reli, karena istilah-istilah yang ada cukup sulit untuk dimengerti oleh mereka. Selain itu, masih ada yang takut kepada _balaclava_ karena seperti mumi. Hambatan-hambatan saat menonton reli masih dirasakan oleh hampir seluruh personifikasi negara pecahan Uni Soviet, termasuk Rusia. Menurut perkiraan author, ada beberapa negara pecahan Uni Soviet yang memiliki pereli, tetapi tidak semua author tahu namanya.

Balap reli akan ditayangkan di saluran Eurosport. Eurosport adalah saluran olahraga yang paling sering ditonton oleh personifikasi negara pecahan Uni Soviet. Dulu author juga suka menonton tayangan olahraga di Eurosport saat TV kabel milik author memiliki saluran tersebut. Author pernah kecanduan suatu olahraga musiman karena dianggap menarik dan seru. Akan tetapi, nyokap melarang author karena menontonnya pada hari sekolah. Jika ada pertandingan yang disiarkan secara langsung, author bisa menonton lebih lama. Kini author sedang menulis di laptop.

2 jam sebelum dimulai, mereka akan mendengarkan penjelasan dari Rusia terkait balap reli. Penjelasan harus ringan, karena mereka semua kesulitan dalam menghafal istilah-istilah dalam balap reli. Rusia akan menjelaskan lewat majalah dan tabloid otomotif kepada mereka. Mereka semua gaduh sebelum Rusia menjelaskannya. Bulgaria malah memaki-maki di depan Polandia gara-gara tidak tahu istilah balap reli. Lithuania dan Latvia marah-marah serentak gara-gara tidak punya pereli bareng Belarus dan Moldova. Ukraina sempat sakit hati gara-gara teriakan para personifikasi negara pecahan Uni Soviet. Tubuhnya tergoncang sambil memeluk Polandia.

"Hari ini ada balap reli, da." kata Rusia.

"Lagi-lagi balap?" tanya Belarus.

"Bacot ah Rusia!" seru Bulgaria.

"Iya nih!" seru Polandia.

"Kayaknya reli seru tuh." kata Lithuania.

"Bener nggak?" tanya Polandia.

"Bener dong." jawab Lithuania.

"Kita teriak yuk!" seru Latvia.

"Hah? Kalian mau ngapain?" tanya Ukraina.

"Mau teriak." jawab Latvia.

"AWAS! ADA RELI! KITA NGGAK PUNYA!" seru Latvia, Lithuania, Belarus dan Moldova.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Romania.

"Paling orang lagi teriak." jawab Bulgaria.

"Yah ada yang teriak." kata Romania.

"Nanti aku jadi budeg nih!" seru Bulgaria.

"Kita tutup kuping, ya." kata Romania lembut.

Kemudian Romania dan Bulgaria menutup telinga mereka dengan tangan dan bersembunyi di ruang kerja Rusia untuk menghindari teriakan keempat personifikasi negara pecahan Uni Soviet tersebut. Teriakan mereka sangat berbahaya bagi pendengaran mereka dan dapat menyebabkan kerusakan telinga jika dilakukan secara terus-menerus. Lithuania dan Latvia masih berteriak dengan kencang bareng Belarus dan Moldova dan suara mereka makin kencang dan kedengaran satu kompleks. Rusia dibuat jengkel karena pembantunya berteriak karena tidak punya pereli. Kemudian Slovakia dan Armenia juga ikut berteriak dengan mereka disusul Armenia yang juga berteriak. Makin banyak saja yang berteriak dan yang lainnya menutup telinga mereka dengan bahan yang keras agar tidak terdengar. Teriakan mereka berakhir dengan serangan keran air Rusia.

Setelah itu, Rusia menjelaskan tentang reli satu per satu. Mereka mendengarkannya dengan khidmat dan tidak ada yang mengobrol. Penjelasan Rusia berawal dari pengertian. Reli adalah olahraga otomotif yang menggunakan mobil sedan dan diselenggarakan di jalan aspal, kerikil, lumpur atau salju dan diadakan setiap bulan. Menurut author, balap reli diadakan setiap dua minggu sekali, ternyata salah, seharusnya sebulan sekali. Kesalahan informasi terjadi karena ada balap reli yang diadakan setiap 2 minggu sekali. Penjelasan berlanjut di mobil, pebalap dan pakaian. Di sini, pereli dijelaskan secara detail. Setelah itu, sejarah singkat balap reli untuk tahu saja. Penjelasan berakhir dengan organisasi balap reli.

"Sudah jelas belum, da?" tanya Rusia.

"Sudah, Om." kata Polandia dan Bulgaria.

"Cukup." kata Trio Baltik.

"Udah cukup." kata Romania dan Moldova.

"Ada yang mau nanya, da?" tanya Rusia.

"Ada." jawab Belarus.

"Siapa, da?" tanya Rusia.

"Bulgaria." jawab Belarus.

"Mobil apa yang dipake pas reli?" tanya Bulgaria.

"Biasanya sedan, da." jawab Rusia.

"Ada mobil Toyota nggak?" tanya Prusia.

"Nggak di tahun ini, da." jawab Rusia.

"Tahun berapa WRC pertama diadain?" tanya Lithuania dan Latvia.

"Tahun 1973, da." jawab Rusia.

"Ada berapa orang yang duduk di mobil reli?" tanya Bulgaria.

"Ada 2 orang, da." jawab Rusia.

"Apa aja 2 orang yang ada di reli?" tanya Lithuania.

"Pereli dan navigator, da." jawab Rusia.

"Yang nyatet di reli..." kata Romania.

"Yang nyatet itu navigator, da." jawab Rusia.

"Sama nggak baju reli sama baju F1?" tanya Latvia.

"Sama aja, da." jawab Rusia.

"Hari apa balap reli diadain?" tanya Lithuania, Latvia dan Prusia.

"Kamis-Minggu, da." jawab Rusia.

"Reli ada sirkuit nggak?" tanya Prusia dan Romania.

"Kayaknya ada, tapi biasanya di perkampungan, da." jawab Rusia.

"Ada nggak reli diadain di jalan raya?" tanya Slovakia dan Latvia.

"Ada, tapi jarang, da." jawab Rusia.

"Ada berapa kelas balap reli sekarang?" tanya Lithuania, Bulgaria dan Romania.

"Ada 4, da." jawab Rusia.

"Apa aja kelas yang ada di reli?" tanya Romania.

"WRC, SWRC, PWRC ama JWRC, da." jawab Rusia.

"Ada yang kelas junior (pemuda)?" tanya Latvia.

"Ada, namanya JWRC, da." jawab Rusia.

"Nama baru JWRC..." kata Slovakia.

"WRC Academy, da." jawab Rusia.

"Berapa sering reli diadain?" tanya Lithuania.

"Setiap bulan, da." jawab Rusia.

"Makasih buat yang udah nanya." kata Belarus.

Setelah penjelasan dan tanya-jawab, balap reli dimulai. Author tidak tahu di mana negara yang mengadakan balap reli. Mereka pun menikmati balap reli dengan Rusia. Yang tidak tahu menjadi tahu tentang balap reli. Wawasan mereka tentang reli pun juga bertambah. Rusia membayangkan bahwa semua personifikasi negara pecahan Uni Soviet pasti suka dengan balalp reli. Balap reli juga sama seru dengan balap formula, tetapi jarang yang suka menontonnya. Mereka menonton sambil ditemani dengan biskuit coklat dengan selai rasa buah-buahan. Cemilan manis dapat membuat mereka semangat untuk menonton balap reli. Air putih dingin juga melengkapi acara nonton balap reli mereka dengan Rusia.

Sayangnya, Estonia dan Ukraina tidak ikut bertanya karena mereka dianggap 'sudah punya' oleh author. Sedangkan Moldova dan Trio Kaukasus malah ketiduran saat Rusia menjelaskan reli dan tetek bengeknya. Mereka berempat tidur karena mereka masih belum siap dalam menghadapi tayangan reli di TV. Bagi yang masih takut, jangan kaget dengan balap reli, nanti bisa stres. Rusia berharap bahwa semuanya tidak apa-apa saat menonton reli dan tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti pingsan. Ia tidak mau kalau sampai ada yang pingsan gara-gara reli. Personifikasi negara pecahan Uni Soviet mulai belajar dari pengalaman Italia yang sempat sakit keras karena ejekan terhadap rambut gondrong Lithuania.

Setelah menonton balap reli, tidak ada satu pun yang pingsan seperti Italia saat mendengar ejekan tentang rambut gondrong Lithuania. Semuanya baik-baik saja dan masih sehat dan bugar. Polandia dan Estonia merasa senang karena 'sudah punya', sedangkan yang 'belum punya' juga senang dan ada pula yang terima saja seperti Moldova. Betapa senangnya mereka saat menonton balap reli bersama Rusia. Inilah kesempatan yang berharga saat menonton pertandingan olahraga bareng Rusia dan negara pecahannya.

~TBC~


	8. Sovietic Cops 8

SOVIETIC COPS

**Tokoh : Rusia, Ukraina, Belarus, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Polandia, Hongaria, Romania, ****Moldova, ****Bulgaria****, Prusia****, Ceko, Slovakia, Azerbaijan, Armenia, Georgia**

**Disc : Hetalia punya Oom Hidekaz Himaruya; Romania, Moldova, Ceko, Slovakia, Azerbaijan, Armenia dan Georgia bikinan A. Widhi**

**Perhatian : TERLALU BANYAK MENCERITAKAN TENTANG EROPA TIMUR, SUPER DUPER JAYUS DAN LEBAY SEKALI, PEMAKAIAN NAMA NEGARA DAN ADA UNSUR-UNSUR YANG SEDIKIT EKSTRIM #jayus #lebay #diseretkepengadilan #bilanginperdanamenteri**

**Note : Rusia, Prusia, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Polandia, ****Slovakia, ****Moldova dan Bulgaria adalah LAKI-LAKI; Ukraina, Belarus, Hongaria****, Ceko,**** Romania****, Azerbaijan, Armenia dan Georgia**** adalah PEREMPUAN**

**Part 22**

Lithuania dan Polandia sedang bekerja untuk mengisi dan merapikan kertas. Mereka sedang bekerja di Markas Hetalia dengan Blok Poros dan Blok Sekutu. Merekalah yang bekerja untuk mengumpulkan kertas untuk diserahkan kepada personifikasi negara yang mengikuti Perang Dunia 2. Saat bekerja, Polandia malah mengambil sebuah album berwarna biru dengan sampul kulit di laci meja. Ia menunjukkannya kepada Lithuania untuk melihat isi album tersebut. Bukannya melanjutkan pekerjaan, ia malah membuka album bersama temannya.

"Wow, ada album!" ucap Polandia saat menemukan album bersampul biru di laci.

"Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Lithuania penasaran.

"Aku baru aja nemuin album." jawab Polandia.

"Oh, itu album foto?" tanya Lithuania.

"Ya. Kamu benar bahwa ini adalah album foto." kata Polandia.

"Nanti kita buka ya." kata Lithuania.

Setelah itu mereka mencoba untuk membuka album foto tersebut. Mereka ingin melihat isi dan peristiwa apa saja yang ada di foto tersebut. Setahu Polandia, foto yang ada di album tersebut adalah foto saat liburan. Menurut dugaan Lithuania, foto tersebut kebanyakan foto bersama teman dan keluarga. Saat mereka menduga, ada tokoh Hetalia yang dipotret di foto tersebut. Salah satunya adalah Rusia, ia sering muncul di foto di album tersebut. Kemudian mereka berdua terdiam saat membuka halaman pertama album tersebut.

Saat membuka halaman demi halaman, mereka melihat cukup banyak tokoh Hetalia dari Blok Sekutu yang tampil dalam foto di album. Saat mereka melihat foto Inggris dan Amerika, mereka tertawa sinis. Tawaan selalu terlihat setiap kali melihat gambar 2 orang yang tampil dalam foto. Mereka juga melihat adanya foto-foto saudara Inggris, seperti Irlandia dan Skotlandia. Mereka berdua juga berfoto dengan Inggris saat berlibur di taman kota.

Setelah 20 menit membuka album foto, mereka memberi album tersebut kepada Rusia. Mereka juga melihat foto-foto Rusia yang jumlahnya puluhan buah. Rusia sering terlihat berfoto dengan pohon, patung, hewan dan mobil. Mereka terpesona dengan pose Rusia yang sederhana dan menarik dalam berfoto. Saat difoto, Rusia mengenakan pakaian tangan pendek dan celana panjang biasa, ia mengenakan sepatu keds saat berfoto, bukan pakaian militer, mantel dan syal yang ikonik tersebut. Foto tersebut dibuat pada tahun 2006, berarti sudah 5 tahun usia foto yang ada di album tersebut. Waktu itu, Blok Sekutu berlibur ke kota bareng Blok Poros.

Saat pekerjaan selesai, mereka pergi ke rumah Rusia untuk melihat-lihat album foto yang dimiliki oleh Lithuania. Mereka bergegas ke kamar Trio Baltik untuk menemukan album milik Lithuania. Di lemari buku, ada 6 buah album foto. Sebagian besar milik Lithuania, karena ia senang mengoleksi foto sebagai kenang-kenangan. Sementara, Latvia dan Estonia hanya memiliki masing-masing satu buah. Album foto terbagus yang pernah ia miliki adalah album warna perak dengan dekorasi gliter yang berkemilau. Album tersebut merupakan pemberian dari Rusia saat musim gugur tahun 2008. Rusia membelinya di sebuah mal dengan harga yang sangat mahal. Album tersebut berisi peristiwa-peristiwa selama musim gugur dan dingin tahun 2008-2009. Foto-foto yang ada dalam album tersebut tampillah personifikasi negara pecahan Uni Soviet.

Album lainnya yaitu album dengan gambar kelinci yang membawa keranjang telur Paskah dengan warna hijau cerah dan album warna putih dengan bola-bola warna biru muda. Kedua album tersebut berisi foto-foto yang diambil dari ponsel milik Lithuania. Sebagian besar foto di album tersebut adalah foto Trio Baltik. Foto-foto tersebut dicetak melalui kartu memori milik Lithuania di studio foto terdekat. Ia mencetaknya untuk kenang-kenangan dan mengingat kejadian yang telah terjadi. Jumlah foto di setiap album ada 40 buah dan ada juga yang sampai 60 buah.

Sementara, album milik Latvia dan Estonia terlihat biasa saja dalam segi desain sampul. Sampul album foto mereka terbuat dari denim dan polos. Ukuran album sama dan warnanya berbeda-beda. Album milik Latvia berwarna merah, sedangkan Estonia berwarna biru. Sebenarnya Lithuania memiliki album yang serupa dengan Latvia dan Estonia, namun berwarna hijau. Album milik mereka bertiga memiliki desain yang serupa, tetapi warnanya berbeda sesuai dengan warna bendera negara Baltik. Isi album tersebut adalah mereka dengan pasangan mereka yang resmi di Hetalia. Foto mereka dengan pasangan resmi juga banyak, ada 40 buah foto yang ada di situ.

Setelah melihat album foto milik Lithuania, mereka juga berpikir adanya tokoh-tokoh OC yang ada di foto milik Lithuania. salah satunya adalah Anzela. Anzela juga tampil dalam foto di album bergambar kelinci dan album motif polkadot. Lithuania pernah menjadi sarang penyamun saat berfoto dengan banyak perempuan yang merupakan OC buatan A. Widhi. Ia pernah berfoto dengan Anzela dan para gadis asal Eropa Timur lainnya saat menjadi sarang penyamun. Foto-foto tersebut masih ia simpan untuk mengingat para perempuan yang merupakan OC. Ia juga pernah berfoto dengan Latvia saat berhadapan dengan para gadis seperti Anzela.

Saat merapikan album foto, Polandia mendadak minta pulang karena sudah kelamaan di kamar Trio Baltik. Akhirnya Lithuania mengizinkan Polandia untuk pulang, ia mengantar temannya sampai ke halte bus depan gerbang masuk kompleks perumahan. Latvia dan Estonia khawatir karena hari ini mereka belum bertemu dengan Lithuania karena Lithuania sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan mengajak Polandia untuk melihat koleksi foto miliknya. Ia sangat senang dengan koleksi fotonya yang dilihat oleh Polandia.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian album foto, Prusia mengajak Trio Baltik dan Trio Kaukasus untuk berfoto di studio foto ternama. Awalnya mereka tidak mau karena foto di studio hanya untuk kalangan menengah ke atas. Lalu, Prusia membujuk mereka lewat _chatting_ di Facebook agar mereka mau berfoto di studio. Akhirnya, Trio Baltik mau juga berfoto di studio setelah dibujuk oleh Prusia sebelum pemotretan. Mereka ingin berfoto di studio foto, karena selama ini mereka selalu berfoto ketika pergi bertamasya. Itu adalah mimpi mereka sejak lama, tetapi dipendam karena masalah waktu dan biaya. Akhirnya kesampaian juga impian mereka untuk berfoto studio foto ternama bersama.

Sehari setelah bujukan oleh Prusia, mereka berangkat ke studio foto dengan mobil milik Prusia ynag berwarna biru tua. Mereka akan berfoto dengan Trio Kaukasus di studio foto. Saat perjalanan, mereka membayangkan foto model dan studio foto yang megah. Setelah sampai di studio, mereka terpesona dengan megahnya studio foto. Latvia malah meraung-raung saat masuk ke studio karena dia masih takut dengan tempat yang mewah. Armenia malah marah-marah di depan Latvia saat ingin mendaftar ke studio.

Saat berfoto mereka terlihat sangat riang dan gembira. Prusia sangat bangga dengan mereka yang berwajah cerah saat berfoto untuk koleksi foto Trio Baltik dan Trio Kaukasus. Mereka telah dipotret sebanyak 10 kali. Setiap pose memiliki 3 latar yang berbeda dan posenya pun sangat beragam. Setelah pemotretan selesai, mereka menunggu foto mereka dicetak dan mengobrol tentang film terbaru. Author sendiri tidak tahu apa film yang dibicarakan oleh keenam personifikasi negara pecahan Uni Soviet tersebut.

Setelah foto mereka jadi, mereka langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing diantar oleh Prusia. Mereka senang dengan foto-foto yang diambil dari studio. Trio Baltik memperlihatkan foto-foto studio mereka dengan Rusia, Ukraina dan Belarus. Mereka juga senang dengan foto-foto studio ketiga personifikasi negara Baltik tersebut. Lithuania menyimpan album foto studio di kamar Trio Baltik. Ia jadi ingat dengan foto-foto yang ada di album bergambar kelinci. Fotonya sangat bagus dan menarik saat difoto lewat ponsel dan dicetak untuk album tersebut.

"Tadi kita abis dari studio." kata Estonia.

"Kita diantar sama Prusia." kata Latvia.

"Seru deh foto-foto di situ." kata Estonia.

"Bener kamu!" seru Latvia.

"Kita kasih albumnya ke Rusia yuk." kata Lithuania.

"Wah, bagus-bagus ya foto kalian." kata Rusia.

"Keren deh pose kalian." kata Ukraina.

"Makasih ya Kak." kata Trio Baltik.

"Sama-sama." kata Ukraina.

"Wow." desah Belarus saat melihat foto studio Trio Baltik.

**Part 23**

Siang yang cerah, Latvia dan Lithuania asyik membaca majalah artis. Mereka membaca hampir semua berita artis dunia termasuk Hollywood. Mereka tahu kalau ada artis Hollywood yang akan merilis parfum. Pasti ada yang suka dengan parfum artis Hollywood. Tetapi, tanggal rilisnya masih 2 bulan lagi dan masih panjang waktunya. Lithuania sudah tidak sabar untuk memberikan parfum kepada Belarus. Ia ingin memberikan parfum terbaru kepada adik perempuan Rusia. Latvia mengusulkan agar Lithuania mencoba semua sampel parfum artis Hollywood agar mendapat aroma yang cocok bagi Belarus.

Lalu, Latvia mengambil katalog parfum milik Ukraina untuk melihat apa saja parfum yang keluar musim ini. Lithuania ingin membeli parfum terbaru untuk Belarus dan juga teman-teman yang lain. Di majalah, Lithuania membaca bahwa tanggal rilis parfum sekitar awal Juli. Berarti parfum tersebut dirilis pada musim panas. Mereka ingin membeli parfum saat musim panas tiba. Akan tetapi, Latvia tidak tahu berapa uang yang ia miliki sekarang. Ia pun membuka dompetnya dan masih ada uang untuk membeli 2 botol parfum.

"Ada berita baru." kata Lithuania.

"Apa beritanya?" tanya Latvia.

"Ada artis akan merilis parfum." jawab Lithuania.

"Kapan rilisnya?" tanya Latvia.

"Bulan Juli." jawab Lithuania.

"Masih lama dong?" tanya Latvia.

"Masih, tunggu aja." kata Lithuania.

"Beli nggak?" tanya Latvia.

"Nanti aku beli." jawab Lithuania.

"Buat siapa?" tanya Latvia.

"Buat Belarus sama yang lain." jawab Lithuania.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba ada orang yang masuk ke rumah mereka. Mungkin ada Anzela di rumah mereka atau teman mereka yang lain. Mungkin mereka tidak tahu siapa yang masuk ke rumah mereka, ini bukan maling masuk rumah. Ternyata ada tokoh OC yang akan muncul di Sovietic Cops dan kemungkinan besar adalah perempuan. Mereka masih menerka siapa orang yang masuk ke rumah mereka. Setelah bunyi ding dong muncul, dia akan masuk ke rumah mereka.

"Ding dong." bunyi bel yang dibunyikan oleh seseorang.

"Ada siapa?" tanya Latvia.

"Selamat siang." sapa Latvia dan Lithuania.

"Siang juga." sapa seseorang.

"Nama kamu siapa?" tanya Lithuania.

"Aku Liga." jawab seseorang.

"Kamu Liga?" tanya Latvia.

"Ya. Kamu benar." jawab Liga.

"Kamu ke sini mau ngapain?" tanya Lithuania.

"Mau liat-liat." jawab Liga.

"Nama kalian siapa?" tanya Liga.

"Aku Toris." jawab Lithuania.

"Aku Raivis." jawab Latvia.

"Makasih udah kenalan." kata Liga.

"Sama-sama." kata Latvia dan Lithuania.

Setelah itu, mereka membujuk Liga untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Liga masih gagap karena belum pernah ke rumah yang ditempati oleh personifikasi negara pecahan Uni Soviet tersebut. Ia masih bingung dengan ruangan-ruangan yang ada. Kemudian Lithuania memperkenalkan rumahnya kepadanya. Lithuania menjelaskan secara detail mengenai rumah yang ditempati oleh personifikasi negara pecahan Uni Soviet. Rumah milik Rusia memiliki 4 kamar tidur, 4 kamar mandi, ruang kerja, ruang makan, dapur, ruang keluarga, taman, teras, gudang, ruang tamu dan garasi mobil. Luas rumah Rusia sekitar 300 m2 dan luas tanah 500 m2. Rumah Rusia dicat krem dan berpagar coklat seperti rambut Lithuania sendiri.

Kemudian, Liga dan Lithuania duduk di teras belakang bersama anjing-anjing milik Rusia. Rusia memiliki 4 ekor anjing trah besar dengan bulu panjang. Ternyata anjing-anijng tersebut berasal dari Rusia yang notabene iklimnya dingin. Rusia juga memiliki seekor kucing Russian Blue yang tidak diketahui namanya. Nama anjing dan kucing milik Rusia masih dirahasiakan hingga kini. Liga senang dengan rumah Rusia yang besar dan lapang, sedangkan rumahnya sendiri kecil tetapi tingkat 2. Rumah Liga luasnya 120 m2 dan luas tanah 200m2. Bagian-bagian rumah Liga sama dengan rumah Rusia, namun jumlah kamar tidur dan kamar mandi hanya 2.

Sejam kemudian, Estonia datang bersama Finlandia. Mereka juga ingin berkenalan dengan Liga, perempuan yang merupakan teman dari Latvia dan Lithuania. Giliran kedua personifikasi negara Finno Ugrik yang berkenalan dengannya. Rupanya ketiga personifikasi negara Baltik sudah berkenalan dengan Liga. Kemudian, mereka meminta nomor HP, email dan situs jejaring sosial seperti Facebook. Setelah itu, mereka menonton acara gosip bersama Liga dan Liga langsung pulang tanpa diantar oleh Lithuania. Betapa senangnya mereka setelah mendapat teman baru yang merupakan OC buatan A. Widhi.

Seminggu kemudian, Lithuania dan Latvia berjalan-jalan di sebuah mal di tengah kota dekat dengan kantor dinas pertahanan dan gereja Ortodoks. Mereka ke sana dalam rangka cuci mata dan bersenang-senang. Mereka juga makan siang di situ, karena ada _food court_ yang menyediakan berbagai macam makanan dari berbagai belahan dunia. Mereka akan berburu pernak pernik dan parfum untuk Belarus dan teman-teman mereka yang merupakan OC. Mereka pergi ke sana bersama Polandia dan Ukraina. Mereka juga bertemu dengan Romania dan Bulgaria yang akan membeli speaker untuk ponsel.

Saat jam menunjukkan pukul 13.00, Lithuania mengajak mereka semua untuk makan di _food court_. Banyak di antara mereka yang sudah lapar dan ingin makan. Latvia sempat meraung-raung di depan Ukraina saat ingin makan. Polandia kewalahan saat ingin mencari restoran untuk makan siang. Romania malah tidak mau tahu saat mencari restoran. Untung, Lithuania sigap dalam menghadapi hal-hal seperti itu. Akhirnya Lithuania putuskan untuk makan di restoran ayam goreng ala Jepang. Katanya, ayam goreng ala Jepang tidak mengandung banyak minyak seperti ayam goreng ala Amerika yang mendunia.

Nama restoran yang diusulkan oleh Lithuania adalah Kamikaze Fried Chicken. Restoran tersebut masih tergolong baru dan merupakan pengganti restoran Cina yang sudah bangkrut 4 bulan yang lalu. Restoran tersebut akan menjadi restoran favorit di kota ini menurut Polandia. Mereka akan makan ayam goreng di Kamikaze atas permintaan Lithuania dan Polandia. Semuanya pasti ingin makan ayam goreng dan bisa ketagihan dengannya. Dulu author senang dengan ayam goreng tepung dan kini author ingin variasi dalam ayam goreng.

"Nanti kita makan di mana?" tanya Ukraina.

"Di Kamikaze, resto baru." jawab Lithuania.

"Emangnya ada apa di sana?" tanya Latvia.

"Ada ayam goreng." jawab Lithuania.

"Hmmm... Ada ayam goreng." kata Romania.

"Nanti kita makan di situ." kata Polandia.

"Aku lapar, mau makan." desah Latvia.

"Wah, udah waktunya makan." kata Lithuania dan Bulgaria.

"Yuk kita makan." bujuk Polandia.

Kemudian Lithuania menunjuk tempat duduk yang kosong bagi mereka semua. Romania dan Polandia menunjuk tempat duduk di kiri agar bisa bersenderan. Akhirnya mereka putuskan untuk duduk di situ karena sudah merupakan pilihan dari Lithuania, Polandia dan Romania. Yang lainnya juga duduk di situ namun dengan meja yang berbeda. Saat duduk, mereka memikirkan apa makanan dan minuman yang akan mereka pesan. Semuanya bingung saat akan menentukan makanan dan minuman karena baru pertama kali mereka makan di situ. Mereka tidak begitu mengerti tentang menu-menu yang ada di Kamikaze.

2 menit kemudian

"Anda mau apa?" tanya pelayan.

"Kamikaze Invasion." jawab Lithuania.

"Berapa?" tanya pelayan.

"6 porsi." jawab Lithuania.

"Terima kasih atas pilihan Anda." kata pelayan.

Saat memilih makanan, Lithuania sengaja memilih yang paket karena lebih hemat. Selain hemat, makan dan minum dalam bentuk paket bisa disesuaikan dengan keadaan dan kesenangan. Paket yang dipesan Lithuania seragam, agar mirip asrama dan rumah sakit. Saat makan, mereka makan dengan lamban dan benar-benar santai. Saat makan, Bulgaria memikirkan Georgia yang merupakan temannya yang pernah bersamanya tetapi hanya sementara karena perbedaan kultur. Ia (Bulgaria) juga ingin membeli sesuatu untuk Georgia, tetapi ia malas untuk membelinya.

Setelah makan, mereka menunggu Lithuania membayar menu mereka. Lithuania membayar dengan uang tunai dan tidak ada kembalian karena ia membayar dengan uang pas. Setelah Lithuania membayar, mereka berangkat ke toko untuk berbelanja. Toko pertama yang mereka sambangi adalah toko parfum. Mereka akan berburu parfum untuk teman-teman mereka, tetapi hanya melihat-lihat dan menyoba parfum. Mereka tidak akan membeli karena harus menunggu hingga musim panas. Selanjutnya, mereka pergi ke toko perhiasan untuk mencari perhiasan untuk teman-teman mereka. Lithuania dan Polandia akan memilih bros untuk Belarus dan Azerbaijan. Sedangkan yang lainnya untuk teman dan sepupu.

Setelah itu, Lithuania berhasil membeli sebuah bros gambar pita warna biru dengan batu mulia untuk Belarus dan lainnya tidak membeli apa-apa. Mereka pulang dengan bus ramai-ramai. Di rumah, Latvia dan Lithuania membicarakan parfum yang cocok bagi Belarus dan teman-teman mereka. Mereka membuka katalog dan mencentang aroma yang cocok.

**Part 24**

Georgia pergi jalan-jalan ke alun-alun bersama Lithuania. Mereka berdua akan menikmati matahari terbenam di alun-alun. Georgia mengusulkan agar Lithuania mau pergi jalan-jalan dengannya. Selama ini, mereka jarang bersama karena Lithuania lebih dekat dengan Polandia dan Belarus. Ia ingin Lithuania mau berteman dengannya, karena mereka sama-sama negara pecahan Uni Soviet dan pernah dijajah oleh Rusia.

"Jam kerja selesai, saatnya kita jalan-jalan." kata Georgia.

"Ya, aku mau ikut." kata Lithuania.

"Mau pergi sama aku?" tanya Georgia.

"Mau pastinya." jawab Lithuania.

"Ayo kita pergi." kata Georgia.

Kemudian mereka menaiki trem untuk menuju alun-alun. Sore itu alun-alun sangat ramai karena banyak orang yang berminat untuk melihat matahari terbenam. Mereka melihat dengan banyaknya orang yang mengunjungi alun-alun, maka alun-alun makin sesak dengan lautan manusia. Ada juga yang membawa anjing ke alun-alun. Mereka mengajak peliharaan mereka untuk ke alun-alun agar bisa bergerak.

Mereka berjalan-jalan selama 10 menit menggitari alun-alun. Mereka melihat burung-burung berterbangan menjelang matahari terbenam. Orang-orang banyak yang duduk-duduk dan jalan-jalan sendirian maupun bersama. Lithuania melihat ada orang yang membawa 6 ekor anjing untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi alun-alun. Banyak juga anjing yang dibawa ke alun-alun. Biasanya orang membawa 1-2 anjing saat jalan-jalan bareng.

Setelah mengelilingi alun-alun, mereka pulang ke rumah Rusia untuk makan malam. Lithuania harus menyiapkan makan malam karena ia adalah pembantu dari Rusia bersama Estonia dan Latvia. Untung jarak kompleks dengan alun-alun hanya 2 km, jadi mereka bisa tiba di rumah lebih cepat. Saat itu jam menunjukkan pukul 18.30 dan Lithuania harus pulang ke rumah. Georgia juga ingin ke rumah Rusia untuk makan malam.

Saat Trio Baltik memasak makan malam, Georgia menonton film Hollywood bersama Ukraina dan Belarus. Mereka bertiga juga bergosip saat makan malam dimasak dan disiapkan. Saat itu, Rusia baru saja selesai mengajak jalan-jalan anjing miliknya keliling kompleks. Mereka berkumpul bersama sebelum makan malam dan Trio Baltik sudah selesai menyiapkan makan malam. Sesaat sebelum makan malam, mereka disuruh ke ruang makan.

Saat makan malam, mereka makan sup borscht dan makan dengan buru-buru karena ingin ngerumpi lagi. Setelah menghabiskan sup, mereka makan apel yang dipotong-potong dan stroberi. Mereka memakannya dengan dicampur dan melahapnya sampai tak bersisa. Setelah itu, Georgia pulang dan diantar oleh Lithuania dan Latvia menjadi keneknya. Saat Georgia pulang, Belarus mengacungkan pisau ke Rusia karena Lithuania menyukai perempuan lain.

Belarus marah-marah dan berkelahi kepada Rusia dan saling adu jotos karena hadirnya perempuan lain di kehidupan mereka. Rusia terus menerus memukul adiknya dengan keran air dan mengeluarkan aura kol kol kol di depan Belarus. Belarus mengancam akan menusuk Rusia kalau ada orang baru di kehidupan mereka dan akan menyiksa Lithuania sampai luka-luka kalau Lithuania sudah jatuh cinta kepada Georgia. Namun, Ukraina menghentikan aksi mereka yang mengandung kekerasan sesaat setelah Belarus mengacungkan pisau.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Belarus sakit karena Lithuania telah merebut perempuan lain. Ia sakit kepala dan tidak bisa bangun akibat ulah Lithuania dalam memperebutkan seorang perempuan. Ukraina masih setia menunggui adiknya saat sakit keras. Belarus hanya minum obat sakit kepala merk P*r*mex dan 2 hari kemudian sembuh. Setelah sembuh, Belarus tertarik lagi dengan Lithuania setelah isu memperebutkan Georgia.

~TBC~


	9. Sovietic Cops 9

SOVIETIC COPS

**Tokoh : Rusia, Ukraina, Belarus, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Polandia, Hongaria, Romania, ****Moldova, ****Bulgaria****, Prusia****, Ceko, Slovakia, Azerbaijan, Armenia, Georgia**

**Disc : Hetalia punya Oom Hidekaz Himaruya; Romania, Moldova, Ceko, Slovakia, Azerbaijan, Armenia dan Georgia bikinan A. Widhi**

**Perhatian : TERLALU BANYAK MENCERITAKAN TENTANG EROPA TIMUR, OOC, OC, AU, AH, PEMAKAIAN NAMA NEGARA DAN ADA UNSUR-UNSUR YANG SEDIKIT EKSTRIM #jayus #lebay #diseretkepengadilan #bilanginperdanamenteri**

**Note : Rusia, Prusia, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Polandia, ****Slovakia, ****Moldova dan Bulgaria adalah LAKI-LAKI; Ukraina, Belarus, Hongaria****, Ceko,**** Romania****, Azerbaijan, Armenia dan Georgia**** adalah PEREMPUAN**

**Part 25**

"LATVIAAA! BANGUN!" teriak Belarus sambil mengacungkan pisau.

"Hoam..." Latvia mulai terbangun dengan terkantuk-kantuk.

"Ini udah jam 6 lho!" seru Belarus kalap.

"Eh, Latvia, kamu baru bangun?" tanya Lithuania.

"Iya. Tadi aku dibangunin sama Belarus." jawab Latvia.

"Iya kali." kata Lithuania cengegesan.

Pagi hari, Belarus berusaha untuk membangunkan Latvia dengan cara yang sangat kasar, yaitu meneriakinya sampai kedengaran oleh orang-orang satu kompleks. Rusia dan Estonia merasa terganggu dengan adanya teriakan Belarus untuk membangunkan Latvia. Belarus memang berkarakter kejam, jadi ia sering memperlakukan orang lain dengan keras, seperti mematahkan tangan dan mengacungkan pisau di depan orang.

Kemudian, Trio Baltik langsung gemetaran saat diceramahi oleh Rusia. Rusia menceramahi mereka karena telah memperlakukan Latvia dengan kekerasan seperti mengacungkan pisau dan berteriak. Saat itu, Ukraina sedang memasak sarapan untuk semua. Setelah itu, semuanya turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Saat sarapan, Trio Baltik masih saja gemetaran setelah diceramahi Rusia. Setelah sarapan, mereka tidak mandi, tetapi ganti baju saja.

Setelah ganti baju dan berdandan, semuanya bersiap untuk berangkat kerja. Jam masuk kerja Hetalia adalah pukul 09.00 WIB dan pulang pada pukul 17.00 WIB. Saat Lithuania masuk ke ruang kerja, ia melihat Polandia memakai kemeja warna pink. Wajar kalau Polandia menyukai warna pink, ia sangat sering memakai pakaian warna pink dan rumahnya pun berwarna pink. Ia ingat saat Polandia memaksanya memakai pakaian warna pink, tetapi ia menolaknya. Ia tidak begitu suka warna pink karena identik dengan perempuan.

Saat istirahat, Belarus mencoba menikam Spanyol dan Portugal. Ia pun berbicara kasar di depan mereka dan menikam mereka satu-satu. Namun, Spanyol dan Portugal tidak mendapat luka setitikpun karena Belarus menikam pisau dengan jarak 10 cm dari mereka. Kalau kena, akibatnya bisa fatal. Resiko terkena pisau adalah luka tusuk dan harus dibawa ke klinik/rumah sakit terdekat kalau sudah parah. Untungnya Belarus menikam dengan jarak jauh agar tidak memakan korban.

Saat Latvia berusaha untuk melepas syal Rusia, Rusia menolaknya karena ia sudah telanjur suka dengan syal pemberian kakaknya, Ukraina. Ia memang selalu tampil dengan syal di setiap musim, termasuk musim panas sekalipun. Ia tidak mau melepas syal karena benda tersebut sudah menjadi ikonik dalam karakter Rusia di Hetalia. Setelah itu, ia pergi untuk mengecek email masuk dari Cina dan Amerika. Katanya mereka ingin mengobrol dengan Rusia, tetapi ia menolaknya karena adiknya sedang ada masalah terkait peneriakan di depan Latvia.

Pulang kerja, ia memberi saran kepada Belarus agar tidak mengerasi orang lain. Lithuania dan Estonia hanya mendengarkan untuk tahu bagaimana agar tidak menjadi keras saat ada yang belum bangun. Lithuania memang penurut, jadi ia segera melakukan saran-saran yang telah diberikan oleh Rusia. Latvia merasa takut, cemas dan gemetaran saat Rusia memberi tahu Belarus. Kemudian, Latvia mengangis sekencang mungkin sampai terdengar di setiap sudut rumah. Ia menangis sampai Lithuania dan Ukraina menyiapkan makan malam. Saat makan, Latvia tetap saja menangis karena ceramahan Rusia terhadap Belarus.

Latvia tetap menangis walaupun Lithuania telah berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Mereka berdua tidak bisa tidur karena tangisan Latvia. Saat Lithuania menenangkan Latvia, ia mendapat SMS dari Polandia yang berisi 'Kenapa sih si Belarus?' dan menjawabnya 'Dia itu kejam, suka bawa pisau.'. Setelah membalas SMS, Lithuania tidak bisa tidur karena terbayang-bayang oleh Latvia yang cengeng. Mereka tidak bisa tidur sampai pukul 22.30 WIB.

Mereka pun bergadang dengan menonton pertandingan olahraga di Eurosport. Mereka menonton pertandingan sepak bola dan basket saat mereka tidak bisa tidur. Akhirnya tangisan Latvia berhenti saat Lithuania menyalakan TV lewat remote. Saat mereka menonton, Rusia datang dan mereka gemetaran. Rusia bertanya bahwa sudah larut malam mereka belum juga tidur dan memukul mereka berdua dengan keran air. Mereka menonton pertandingan olahraga hingga pukul 01.00 WIB. Mereka tidur telat karena memikirkan Latvia yang cengeng.

Keesokan harinya, kedua personifikasi negara Baltik yang memiliki kesamaan bahasa tersebut sakit dan tergolek tak berdaya. Rusia pun prihatin dengan keadaan mereka yang seperti itu setelah bergadang memikirkan Latvia yang cengeng. Mereka pun sakit setelah bangun tidur pada pukul 06.00 WIB. Belarus melampiaskan kekecewaannya dengan mengacungkan pisau di depan mereka dan mereka gemetaran dan pingsan seketika.

Kemudian Rusia menelpon Armenia dan Moldova agar menggantikan Lithuania dan Latvia sebagai pembantu Rusia. Kini, kedua personifikasi negara Baltik tersebut sedang terbaring sakit. 40 menit kemudian, Armenia dan Moldova datang untuk menggantikan Lithuania dan Latvia untuk sementara. Kondisi mereka berdua makin parah dan menurut Belarus harus dibawa ke dokter di klinik terdekat. Kemudian, Belarus dan Rusia menaiki mobil untuk pergi. Kali ini, Rusia membawa mobil untuk bekerja dan membawa kedua pembantunya ke dokter.

Sampai di klinik, Rusia mengantar Belarus dan pembantunya sampai di gerbang. Lalu, Rusia berangkat ke kantornya setelah mereka sampai di klinik. Saat mendaftar, Belarus mendapat nomor 1 dan 2 untuk Lithuania dan Latvia. Setelah mendaftar, ia menulis SMS ke Ukraina dan yang lainnya. Ia menulis 'Lithu ama Latvi sakit.' dan ia menunggu balasannya. Ternyata, banyak sekali balasan dari mereka termasuk Anzela, OC yang sering muncul bersama Trio Baltik. Anzela membalas 'Kok bisa org kyk Lithu sakit?' Saat mereka dipanggil, Belarus langsung masuk ke ruang periksa.

Saat diperiksa oleh dokter, Lithuania dan Latvia menderita isomnia atau kurang tidur. Mereka sakit bukan hanya karena kurang tidur, tetapi juga karena memikirkan Belarus yang kejam dan Latvia yang cengeng. Mereka juga sering gemetaran saat bertemu dengan Rusia. Saat dokter bertanya, Belarus menjawabnya karena mereka memang takut dengan Rusia. Belarus merasa dikutuk saat dokter menjelaskan tentang penyakit yang diidap oleh Latvia dan Lithuania.

Setelah itu, Belarus membeli obat untuk Latvia dan Lithuania. Setiap orang meminum 3 macam obat yang harus diminum selama 4 hari. Saat obat sudah dibayar, mereka bertiga langsung pulang dengan bus. Di rumah, Latvia dan Lithuania harus tidur seharian dan tidak boleh bekerja. Estonia juga prihatin atas sakit yang diderita oleh kedua teman mereka yang juga merupakan jajahan Rusia. Ukraina memberi semangat agar mereka cepat sembuh dan bisa bekerja lagi.

4 hari kemudian, Lithuania dan Latvia sembuh, tetapi mereka belum mau bekerja lagi karena masih sedikit gemetaran. Armenia dan Moldova masih bekerja untuk sehari lagi oleh Rusia karena kedua personifikasi negara Baltik tersebut masih gemetaran dan belum mau bekerja. Armenia menggantikan Lithuania untuk urusan memasak, sedangkan Moldovalah yang membuatkannya teh untuk Rusia selama Lithuania sakit.

Setelah sembuh, mereka mau bekerja lagi dan membantu Rusia seperti biasa. Mereka sudah sehat kembali sejak kejadian tersebut. Mereka jadi lebih semangat sejak ada Ukraina yang menghibur mereka selama mereka sakit. Lalu, mereka bertemu dengan Anzela saat tidak ada Rusia di rumah. Pasalnya, kalau ada Rusia di rumah, mereka selalu gemetaran. Namun, jika Anzela datang, mereka tidak akan gemetaran karena Anzela sudah menjadi teman.

"Ding dong." bunyi bel yang dipencet Anzela.

"Selamat sore." sapa Lithuania.

"Sore juga." sapa Anzela.

"Kemarin kita sakit." kata Latvia.

"Sakit apa?" tanya Anzela.

"Kurang tidur." kata Lithuania.

Lalu mereka menonton TV bersama Anzela hingga makan malam tiba. Saat makan malam, Anzela langsung pulang meninggalkan rumah mereka. Ia sudah selesai menonton TV bersama Lithuania dan Latvia dan ingin makan malam di rumah. Setelah itu, Lithuania dan Latvia mencuci piring bekas makan malam setelah Anzela meninggalkan rumah mereka. Saat mereka selesai mencuci piring, mereka langsung tidur.

**Part 26**

Inggris mengadakan acara makan bersama di rumahnya. Ia mengundang semua personifikasi negara yang tampil di Hetalia, termasuk negara pecahan Uni Soviet. Ia telah merencanakannya seminggu sebelumnya. Ia juga mengadakan arisan untuk semua personifikasi negara yang ada di Hetalia. Rusia ingin sekali untuk mengikuti arisan tersebut, tetapi Trio Baltik was-was dengan makanan yang disuguhi Inggris yang tidak enak.

Sehari sebelum acara dimulai, semua personifikasi negara pecahan Uni Soviet mengadakan chatting di ponsel mereka yang juga ada fitur internet. Berikut obrolan mereka.

become_one_with_russia : besok ikut arisan nggak, da?

pinky_boy : ikut dong.

a_popescu : masih ragu nih!

torislietuva : jangan deh! makanannya inggris beracun.

pinky_boy : yah kamu! masak nggak ikut cuma karena makanan?

big_boobs : alah, kalo makan paling mencret!

torislietuva : YA ALLAH! KALIAN INI!

raivis_crybaby : kenapa sih kak?

torislietuva : kak po ngeselin sama aku.

raivis_crybaby : po baco banget sih!

a_popescu : emang -_-

become_one_with_russia : makanya kalian jangan ngatain dia, da!

a_popescu : ya deh +_+

torislietuva : au ah =_=

raivis_crybaby : T^Tv

eduard_nerd : maaf, aku telat.

a_popescu : emangnya kenapa?

eduard_nerd : soalnya aku janjian sama tino_santa_claus

a_popescu : oooo... gitu ya? *cengengesan*

raivis_crybaby : astaga naga -_-v

**#bilanginperdanamenteri #bilanginperdanamenteri #bilanginperdanamenteri**

bella_the_knifer : siapa yg hadir di arisan?

torislietuva : saya!

eduard_nerd : saya!

raivis crybaby : aku kali...

dimitritodiras : aku dong.

big_bobbs : bener mau ikut?

pinky_boy : mau dong.

a_popescu : boleh aja ikut, tapi jangan makan!

torislietuva : ikut arisan aja, jangan makan!

raivis_crybaby : ah, aku nggak mau makan!

bella_the_knifer : kalo nggak makan, aku sabet kalian!

dimitritodiras : nanti aku lapor perdana menteri ya!

torislietuva : AMPUN! kalian jangan gitu ya!

a_popescu : ya deh!

torislietuva : jangan gitu aja!

dimitritodiras : pake baju apa besok?

eduard_nerd : yang gampang aja.

dimitritodiras : apa?

torislietuva : paling jeans sama atasan yg bagus.

raivis_crybaby : oke deh.

Setelah itu, mereka langsung ke ruang keluarga untuk menonton acara gosip dan juga berita terkini. Mereka hanya duduk manis di depan TV dan Lithuania menelpon delivery Burger King untuk memesan makan siang. Lithuania memilih Burger King karena dekat dengan rumah mereka. Selain itu, rasa burger di Burger King juga sangat meresap sampai ke daging dan enak untuk makan siang dan saat santai.

Saat menelpon, Lithuania akan memesan Beef Burger untuk semua. Makanan yang dipesan Lithuania seragam, tetapi untuk minuman sangat beragam. Minuman untuk Trio Baltik adalah Coca Cola, sedangkan untuk Romania dan Moldova adalah jus Berri rasa jambu. Polandia minum teh rasa lemon. Setelah menunggu, akhirnya pesanan Lithuania sampai. Mereka pun langsung menyabet paket yang berisi burger, kentang dan minuman dan memakannya. Setelah makanan habis, barulah mereka minum. Mereka minum dengan santai dan lamban.

Setelah itu, mereka menonton film terbaru di TV bersama Lithuania. Film tersebut bengenre drama, tetapi author tidak tahu judulnya. Mereka menonton film dengan ekspresi yang sangat sangat sangat datar dan biasa saja. Film tersebut adalah drama yang biasa kita lihat dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Mereka menonton film tersebut selama sekitar 2 jam, rata-rata durasi film yang ditayangkan di bioskop. Setelah film selesai, Estonia memindahkan saluran ke berita gaya hidup. Berita tersebut berjudul 'Batas Usia Dalam Begaya'. Berita tersebut menjelaskan bahwa usia berapa seharusnya seseorang untuk berhenti memakai salah satu barang tersebut, seperti rok mini. FYI, rok mini sebaiknya dihentikan pemakaiannya saat seorang wanita menginjak usia 35. Demikian dengan rambut panjang, seorang wanita harus memangkas rambutnya saat usia 53 tahun.

Berita tersebut memang bagus untuk wanita yang memasuki usia matang seperti ortu author. Pada usia 40-an, sebaiknya hentikan pemakaian rok mini, legging, sepatu bot selutut, motif kulit binatang dan sejenisnya. Untung mereka-mereka masih muda, masih bisa memakai benda-benda seperti itu seperti Trio Baltik yang rata-rata masih muda dan bisa memakai barang fashion yang aneh-aneh. Menurut Lithuania, Romania juga suka memakai rok mini saat jalan-jalan. Ia sangat mencintai fashion dan selalu mengikuti tren walaupun tidak sering.

Keesokan harinya, mereka bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke acara arisan di rumah Inggris. Mereka akan mengikuti arisan seperti ibu-ibu dan keluarga besar. Arisan Hetalia mirip dengan arisan ibu-ibu, tetapi sebagian besar pesertanya adalah laki-laki. Masak laki-laki ikut arisan? Ini kan acara yang direncanakan oleh Inggris guna mempererat tali silaturahmi antar personifikasi negara di Hetalia. Acara ini juga merupakan sarana untuk interaksi antar tokoh.

Sampai di sana, tempat arisan masih sepi. Inggris dan Skotlandia masih membereskan barang untuk arisan dan Wales mendekorasi ruang makan untuk makan nanti. Mereka hanya merenung saat Kelompok Britania masih mempersiapkan untuk arisan nanti. Setelah itu, Romania, Bulgaria, Moldova dan Albania datang ke acara arisan lalu Hongaria, Ceko, Slovakia dan Prusia. Trio Kaukasus terlambat datang karena adanya kemacetan di perempatan Rumah Sakit XYZ. Saat Trio Kaukasus datang, semuanya senang karena akhirnya mereka datang.

"Selamat datang di Arisan Hetalia." kata Inggris.

"Hari ini arisan lho." kata Wales.

"Mana undangannya?" tanya Skotlandia.

"Tuh ada Rusia sama saudari-saudarinya." jawab Inggris.

"Trio Baltik dan Polandia juga ada." kata Wales.

"Kalian lagi ngapain?" tanya Irlandia dengan kostum maidnya.

"Lagi perhatiin tamu." jawab Wales enteng.

"Ada Polandia nggak?" tanya Irlandia.

"Ada, sama Lithuania lagi duduk." jawab Wales.

"Romania sama Bulgaria udah di sini." kata Inggris.

"Ada Albania nggak?" tanya Wales.

"Ada, lagi nonton CNN." jawab Inggris.

"Ntar lagi Kelompok Yugoslavia dateng." kata Wales.

"Iya, Serbia pasti bawa mobil." kata Inggris.

"Kroasia sama Slovenia ikut, kan?" tanya Wales.

"Kayaknya sih." jawab Inggris cuek.

Author sudah mulai nyesek + OOT dan tokoh-tokoh banyak yang OOC. Bisa-bisa author disamperin Perdana Menteri Inggris gara-gara ini.

"Eh, ada Serbia dan kawan-kawan." kata Inggris.

"Ya, mereka naik mobil Innova." kata Wales.

"Serbia, Bosnia, aku di sini." kata Bulgaria.

"Ada arisan?" tanya Serbia.

"Ya. Di sini tempatnya." jawab Bulgaria.

"Gimana makanannya si Inggris?" tanya Bosnia.

"Rasa hambar dan banyak racun." jawab Wales.

Makanan Inggrislah yang membuat semua anggota Hetalia bete karena rasanya yang hambar dan mengandung banyak racun yang menyebabkan sakit perut dan mencret.

"Makanannya Inggris masih beracun nggak?" tanya Latvia.

"Kayaknya masih." jawab Lithuania sangat sangat **cuek**.

"Yah, kita nggak bisa makan, dong?" tanya Latvia heran.

"Ya, karena makanan Inggris membuat maut." jawab Lithuania.

"Kenapa kalian berdua?" tanya Estonia.

"Ngomongin rasa makanan Inggris." jawab Lithuania.

"HAH?" ucap Estonia tegang.

"Ya, karena makanan si Inggris memang begitu." kata Lithuania.

"Oh, pantesan beracun." kata Estonia.

"Pasti. Itu yang bikin sakit perut." kata Lithuania.

"Jadi inget nih sama ceramah kamu." kata Estonia.

Kemudian, Inggris membuka acara arisan Hetalia di ruang keluarga. Yang menjadi pembawa acara adalah Wales. Wales akan membawakan acara arisan dan makan-makan di Arisan Hetalia. Yang menulis naskah susunan acara adalah Inggris. Ia telah membat naskah tersebut untuk Wales 2 hari sebelum arisan. Naskah tersebut ditulis dengan spidol warna biru dan kertas karton manila warna kuning lemon. Wales membacanya dengan baik dan benar karena sudah latihan. Latihan untuk Wales diadakan 2 hari sebelum acara oleh Inggris.

Setelah Wales mengucapkan selamat datang dan pembukaan, mereka pun bersiap untuk arisan. Mereka mempersiapkan buku tulis, pulpen, kertas manila dan lain-lain yang dibutuhkan untuk arisan. Wadah untuk menyimpan gulungan kertas adalah kaleng biskuit L*g*nd* milik Wales yang sudah tidak dipakai. Setiap personifikasi negara membayar Rp 100.000,00 untuk arisan. Uang tersebut cukup untuk anggota Hetalia.

"Selamat datang di Arisan Hetalia."

"Kita akan mengadakan arisan..."

"Dengan personifikasi negara Eropa Timur."

"Di rumah Britania Raya ini."

"Puji syukur karena acara ini telah terwujud..."

"Dan akan dilaksanakan sekarang."

"Sekarang kita akan mempersiapkan materi arisan." kata Inggris.

"Punya materi, da?" tanya Rusia.

"Punya." kata Serbia dan Bulgaria.

"Saya punya spidol perak." kata Lithuania.

"Saya punya karton manila." kata Polandia.

"Mari kita persiapkan bersama." kata Inggris.

Setelah itu mereka mempersiapkan kebutuhan untuk arisan bersama. Yang membawa kebutuhan seperti buku dan karton akan dikumpulkan oleh Inggris. Mereka mengumpulkan dan menyerahkannya kepada Inggris sebelum arisan dimulai. Latvia dan Ukraina malah mengobrol saat mengumpulkan kebutuhan arisan. Setelah itu, Latvia menangis di depan Ukraina dan Belarus gara-gara mengobrol saat mengumpulkan.

Saat semua kebutuhan arisan sudah siap, pemilihan bendahara dimulai. Pemilihan bendahara dilakukan secara musyawarah, bukan pemilihan seperti Pemilu. Setelah diputuskan oleh Inggris, Ukrainalah yang menjadi bendahara Arisan Hetalia. Setiap bulan, Ukraina yang mengumpulkan uang dari Arisan Hetalia. Ia akan menjadi bendahara arisan seumur hidup seperti presiden Korea Utara, Kim Jong-il. Sejak saat itu, Ukraina harus mengumpulkan dan mendata uang-uang yang masuk saat arisan berlangsung.

Saat arisan berlangsung, mereka semua mengumpulkan uang dan menyerahkannya kepada Ukraina. Setiap orang membawa uang dengan jumlah yang sama, tak ada yang kurang dan tak ada yang lebih. Semuanya memberikan uang dengan merata. Setelah dikumpulkan, Ukraina mendata berapa jumlah uang dari arisan bulan ini. Setelah arisan selesai, dilanjutkan dengan acara makan. Walaupun makanan dan minuman sudah terhidang, semua personifikasi negara Eropa Timur tidak mau menyentuh makanan yang disugihi oleh Inggris.

Kalau makan makanan yang disuguhi Inggris, mereka pasti takut dengan rasa masakannya yang sangat sangat hancur tersebut. Mereka menghindari dan memutuskan untuk tidak makan makanan Inggris karena mautnya sangat dahsyat. Ketakutan terbesar saat makan makanan Inggris adalah rasa dan penyakit pencernaan yang akan menyiksa mereka. Saat ada makanan, mereka makan sedikit saja karena takut sakit. Setelah itu, Serbia memesan burger karena makanan Inggris tidak enak dan hancur. Setelah pesanan datang, mereka memakannya hingga habis.

Setelah acara selesai, semuanya langsung pulang. Banyak di antara mereka yang taku dengan maut yang ada dalam makanan Inggris dan pemenang arisan adalah Rusia. Bulan depan, Rusia berhak untuk mengadakan arisan di rumahnya.

**Part 27**

Rusia mengajak personifikasi negara pecahan Uni Soviet untuk piknik ke taman kota. Mereka berpiknik untuk kedua kalinya. Sebelumnya, mereka sudah berpiknik ke kebun binatang Ragunan. Kali ini, mereka akan piknik ke tempat yang dekat dari rumah mereka. Mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu pada musim semi di taman. Author juga bertemu mereka saat jalan-jalan.

"Kita piknik yuk, da!" seru Rusia.

"Piknik lagi deh." kata Lithuania dan Latvia cengegesan.

"Kita kan udah piknik." kata Ukraina.

"Buat apa piknik lagi?" tanya Lithuania.

"Diajak Rusia." kata Ukraina.

Saat makanan, minuman, karpet dan peralatan makan sudah siap, mereka pun membawa barang dan menaiki mobil menuju taman kota. Sampai di taman kota, mereka sudah siap dengan segala perlengkapan untuk piknik. Author telah melambaikan tangan saat mereka turun dari mobil. Kabarnya, Polandia juga ikut dalam piknik tersebut. Ia ingin ikut karena ia memang tidak bisa menjauh dari Lithuania.

Mereka memilih untuk menggelar karpet di dekat pohon karena lebih teduh. Ukraina dan Belarus menggelar karpet untuk piknik, sedangkan Trio Baltik menyiapkan makanan dan minuman. Sebagian besar hidangan piknik berasal dari Rusia. Author jadi mual saat melihat makanan Rusia yang umumnya segar dan tawar. Jadi, author putuskan tidak usah makan makanan Rusia. Lalu, author kabur ke tempat yang ada pohon yang besar. Author pergi ke taman bersama sepupu-sepupu author dari bokap. Katanya mereka ingin _refreshing_ bersama sekarang ini.

Saat makan, mereka menikmatinya dengan damai dan tenteram. Cara makannya dengan perlahan tetapi pasti dan susasna dibuat santai. Semuanya makan dengan pelan dan santai tenpa kecuali. Setelah makan makanan pembuka, mereka makan makanan utama yang rasanya benar-benar hambar dan tawar. Setelah makanan utama, mereka menutupnya dengan buah-buahan. Trio Baltik sebenarnya suka dengan makanan yang disuguhkan saat piknik. Katanya orang negara Baltik juga makan makanan Rusia karena mereka pernah dijajah oleh Rusia dan berpengaruh pada kuliner mereka.

Setelah makan, mereka membereskan semua perlengkapan piknik dan memasukkannya ke bagasi mobil. Mereka juga berjalan-jalan seperti author dan sepupu-sepupu author. Saat berjalan, author juga bertemu dengan Ceko dan Slovakia. Mereka jalan-jalan untuk menghirup udara segar setelah capek dengan kegiatan sehari-sehari. Mereka (personifikasi negara pecahan Soviet) juga bertemu dengan beberapa orang. Lithuania dan Polandia bertemu dengan Raisa dan Polina, 2 gadis yang belum kenal dengan mereka.

"Hai." sapa Polandia.

"Halo." sapa Lithuania.

"Siapa?" tanya kedua gadis.

"Ah." desah Polandia.

"Kayaknya aku belum kenal." kata Lithuania cuek.

"Kenalan dong." kata Polandia.

"Aku Polina." kata gadis pertama.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Lithuania.

"Aku Raisa." kata gadis kedua.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya Raisa.

"Aku Toris." jawab Lithuania.

"Aku Feliks." jawab Polandia.

"Kalian dari mana?" tanya Polina.

"Dari Hetalia." jawab Lithuania dan Polandia.

Setelah berkenalan dengan kedua gadis tersebut, Lithuania juga mengenalkan mereka dengan Latvia dan Estonia. Mereka juga ingin berteman dengan Polina dan Raisa. Saat berkenalan, mereka ingin sekali menjadikan kedua gadis tersebut sebagai OC yang tampil di fic ini. Ukraina dan Belarus juga berkenalan namun hanya sebentar dengan Ceko dan Slovakia. Menurut Ukraina, saat bertemu dengan Ceko dan Slovakia, mereka tidak ikut arisan karena takut dengan makanan Inggris yang penuh dengan maut.

Ukraina bertanya "Kenapa kalian nggak ikut ke arisan di rumah Inggris?" dan mereka menjawabnya "Karena kita takut sama makanan Inggris." Lalu mereka tersinggung saat ditanya bagaimanakah makanan yang dimasak oleh Inggris. Yang lainnya, termasuk kedua tokoh baru menutup kedua mata mereka dengan tangan gara-gara masalah tersebut. Kemudian, keenam personifikasi negara pecahan Uni Soviet pulang. Sementara Polandia masih berada di taman kota.

Sejam kemudian, Polandia baru pulang karena asyik mengobrol dengan Polina dan Raisa. Mereka asyik mengobrol hingga lupa waktu kalau mereka harus pulang. Lalu, Slovakia memaksa mereka pulang karena hari semakin panas dan mereka harus dipancing kalau mau pulang. Setelah itu, mereka berlima baru bisa pulang setelah adanya paksaan Slovakia.

~TBC~


End file.
